The Magi of Time and Space
by Sakura108645
Summary: Lia was a Normal otaku and has lived a harsh life. 15 years have now passed and she is 24. She lives alone with her younger sister Isabel. One day Lia trys to commit suicide,and she falls into the world of Magi. (Sinbad x OC)
1. Prologue

_The eight principles of magic..._

 _Fire..._  
 _It's burns everything in its path..._  
 _Yet from the ashes from everything it has burned..._  
 _A new life is born..._

 _Water..._  
 _A deadly shade of blue..._  
 _That grab and drown everything in its wake..._  
 _Yet...it is beautiful...and creates a new life...it provides them it's resources so one can live..._

 _Light..._  
 _Often know as justice, love, kindness.._  
 _But did you know every light has it's shadows..._  
 _Not all light is good..._  
 _But it illuminates the world...bringing forth anew..._

 _Lightning..._  
 _It's wrath falls from the sky..._  
 _Shattering the earth..._  
 _But from that wrath from the heavens..._  
 _We see it illuminate a path for those lost...it brings fear...but yet wonder..._

 _Wind..._  
 _The color green..._  
 _It cuts when angry..._  
 _And gentle when it is calm..._  
 _It brings new things to this world..._  
 _Making you search for adventure.._

 _Sound..._  
 _It is all around us..._  
 _Music...chirping...you hear it all..._  
 _From a meliodas_ _Melody...to a wrenched sound..._  
 _It can create anew...and bring so much more..._  
 _Unique..._

 _Strength..._  
 _Power...we all ask for it..._  
 _We become stronger for the sake of others..._  
 _And that strength can be used..._  
 _For good..._  
 _And evil..._

 _And Finally...life..._  
 _Life continues on...no matter what.._  
 _If we die...our history remains..._  
 _We left hope or despair...it all depends..._  
 _But life can be founded...and bring anew..._

 _This is the story, of a girl who was trapped in darkness...but one faithful day...a new twist happened in time an space...and this girl began to walk towards the light once again..._

 _This is the story of Lia Floriaras..._

A girl with long brown hair up to her knees,in two braids, blue sapphire eyes, red glasses, a black T-shirt with a zip up gray jacket, and gray sweat pants. She Took off her sneakers and sits near the edge of a water fall. Her blue orbs looking up to the sky, deep in thought.  
Next to her was her bag. Inside was her cell phone, a solar charger, a old book that's looks like it was used for magic, a medical book, and many other things.  
She looks down at the waterfall. She grabbed the magic looking book and stares at. She opens the pages and frowns. The book is filled with made up spells she did as a child and she was pissed off how foolish she was back then.  
"Magic...like if it ever existed in the first place..." she grumbled.  
She raised her hand and was ready to throw the book in the water. But she hesitated.  
The book was nothing but filled with bad memories from the events that happened 15 and eight years ago. Yet why was she hesitating?  
She sighs and places the book back. She packs her things and gets up and takes the path that leads deep into the woods.

This is Lia Floriaras. 24 years and an otaku.

As Lia walks down the path, the voices from her past haunt her.

"You killed him..."

"Shut up..." Lia growled.

"He died because of you..."

"Shut up..."

"You should have just become mine..."

"SHUT UP!" She yells.

She then she heard a twig snap. Her eyes became ice cold as she quickly took out her bow and shot at the direction of the sound.

"Watch where you shoot that thing Lia!"

A girl with black hair in a bun, Hazel eyes, wearing a white blouse, black jeans and sneakers.  
"You nearly killed me! But on the bright side you caught yourself a rabbit." The girl points to a tree.  
Lia looks over her shoulder and sees the arrow sticking threw the tree, with a rabbit she just killed.  
The girl picks up the arrow and hands it to Lia, who puts it her other bag.  
"What are you doing here Lisa?" Lia said as both continue to walk down the road.  
"I came to give you back the manga you lent me. I'm hooked! I'm caught up to the current chapter online. I'm happy you recommend it. Also I finished both seasons of the anime." Lisa said as she went in her backpack and took out a manga.  
It was Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic.  
Lia smiles and Lisa hands her the book.  
"Glad you enjoyed it." Lia grins.  
Both continue to talk about anime and manga and it got one point where Lisa asked her who was her anime crush and favorites characters from Magi.  
Lia gave her a dead panned looked that screamed "Really?"  
"Come on. I told you mine." Lisa said.  
"Alright. My Favorite characters are Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Sinbad, Ja'far, Yamraiha, Pisti, and Muu. Ya happy?" Lia said as they stood infront of her cottage.  
"And your crush?" Lisa said.  
Lia roles her eyes and thinks.  
"I guess...Ja'far...or Sinbad...or..Muu? No...wait... I see Muu like a older brother..." Lia stated as she opens the door.

"BIG SIS LISA!"

A flash of brown hair tackles Lisa onto the floor.  
"Isabel!" All threw girls grin.  
This is Isabel Floriaras. 11 years old. She has brown hair up to her waist, green eyes, and is wearing a green T-shirt, pink shorts, and flip flops.  
"And where is my hug?" Lia pouts.  
Isabel let's go of Lisa and hugs her older sister.  
"Here it's is!" Isabel grins.  
After that, Lisa went to help Isabel with her studies as Lia went to prepare for dinner.  
As Lia was cooking dinner, she had her phone connected to her speakers and was listening to the anime radio station.  
She was singing to the 4th ending of Magi.

 _Irotoridori no_  
 _Sekai de guuzen ni_  
 _Deatte_ _shimatta no? Futari_ _wa_  
 _Unmei_ _nante_ _kantan ni shinjirenai_ _kedo_  
 _Onnaji_ _yume mite itai_

 _Nakigao_ _mo_ _egao_ _mo_ _yatte_ _kuru_ _ashita ni_  
 _Koukai_ _wa_ _niawanai_

 _Kimi_ _ga_ _soba ni iru_ _kara_  
 _Tsuyoi_ _kimochi de itai yo_  
 _JIGUZAGU_ _kamo_ _shirenai_  
 _JIGUZAGU demo ii'n da_  
 _Forever and ever with you_  
 _Michi_ _wa_ _tsudzuiteku_

 _Okujou_ _kara_ _mitsuketa_  
 _Machi no keshiki_  
 _Irodzuku_ _kisetsu_ _zawatsuita_ _hitonami_  
 _Eien_ _nante_ _kantan ni mienai yo_  
 _Onnaji_ _sora_ _miageta_

 _Hontou demo uso demo makiokoru_ _ashita ni_  
 _Nandaka_ _kitai_ _shichau_ _ne_

 _Boku_ _wa_ _soba ni iru yo_  
 _Zutto_ _soba ni iru_ _kara_  
 _Dekoboko_ _kamo_ _shirenai_  
 _Dekoboko demo ii'n da_  
 _Forever and ever with me_  
 _Michi_ _wa_ _koko ni aru_

 _Kimi_ _ga_ _soba ni iru_ _kara_  
 _Tsuyoi_ _kimochi de itai yo_

 _Kimi_ _ga_ _soba ni iru_ _kara_  
 _Tsuyoi_ _kimochi de itai yo_  
 _JIGUZAGU_ _kamo_ _shirenai_  
 _JIGUZAGU demo ii'n da_  
 _Forever and ever with you_  
 _Michi_ _wa_ _tsudzuiteku_  
 _Forever and ever with me_  
 _Zutto_ _issho da yo_

As Lia sang, she didn't notice a faint figure appear on the mirror behind her on the wall.  
The figure was a man. The shadows covered his eyes but what were visible was his hair.

Purple...

He looked at girl infront of him. Who was this girl and why was he seeing her? Her back was facing him, but even with her back facing him, he couldn't help but admire the nice body she had. He saw her turn and his eyes slightly narrowed.  
She looked...familiar.  
He watched the girl turn to his way and walk up to the mirror. He began to panic that she could see him. Blood shed will happen if she did.  
He sees her take a damp towel in her hands. She removed her glasses and used the towel to clean her face. His eyes widened when he saw there were dark bags under her eyes.  
He sees her sigh. He can tell she hasn't been sleeping very well and looks very tried.  
"Screw this..." he saw the girl say.

Then a smirk grew on the girls face. He looked at her confuse.

"LISA YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!" The girl all of a sudden yells.  
He was taken back but couldn't help but smile when he saw the look of mischief in her eyes.

"I DON'T OWE YOU SHIT!"

He heard another female voice reply and that's when the girl broke out laughing.  
Her laughter...it sounded familiar...  
The girl laughing and sighs.  
"I wish life was this happy for once..." the girl smiles sadly at the mirror.  
"She must think she's looking at herself..." the man thought, puzzled.

Then he nearly spits out his drink as he sees her remove her shirt. Lucky for her, it was a tank top.  
"Sigh...time to deal with this crappy ass life... and prepare for tomorrow..." the girl growled.  
His eyes widened in shock. Her eye filled with zero happiness. Filled with sorrow, hate, and anger towards herself.  
The image of the girl faded.

The man woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes.  
"Who was she?" He asked himself.

\- Back to Lia -

Lisa has now gone home and Lia has tucked in Isabel to sleep. She goes up to her room upstairs. The place filled with anime merchandise. She walks towards a chest and opens it. It is filled with many things. Her eyes gleam with excitement when she squeals in joy.  
"I finally found you!" She grins as she takes out a small wooden box.  
She opens it and inside is a amethyst necklace.

"Sis..."  
Lia turns around and smiles when she sees it's her sister.  
Isabel's eyes widened as she walked over to Lia.  
"You found it! I thought you lost it!" She said as Lia got up and ruffles her hair.  
"I thought so to, Is." Lia said as she held the necklace in her hand.

"You still haven't found who gave it to you?" Isabel asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
"No." Lia said.  
After that Lia sent her sister back to her bed and Lia went to hers. She laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling.  
"At least California has a nice view of the stars in the woods..." Lia mumbled as she sat up and looked out the window.  
She holds up the necklace infront of her, looking at it.  
"I don't even know who gave you to me after 15 years, yet...I can't bring myself to get rid of you." She mumbled.  
She then noticed something. She took out her phone and shines the flashlight on the amethyst.  
The eight pointed star symbol. Lia shakes her head and looks again.  
"Must have been my imagination." She shakes her head.

Lia then turns of her phone and goes to sleep.

\- _Dream -_

 _a cliff..._

 _People surrounded by black fighting a boy with purple hair, but the shadows cover his face. A boy with blades, with freckles and white hair, a big man with blue hair, a boy with red hair and sliver armor, a girl with ice blue hair, the shadows covering their identities._  
 _A little girl was behind the boy with purple hair. In front of him, a little boy with black hair, sliver eyes, but sinister evil aura surrounding him._  
 _The little girl stepped forward. The boy of purple hair was trying to get her back but was stopped and had to fight the enemy. The little boy spoke to the girl before him._  
 _"Why...why did you appear here...you should have stayed in that world..._  
 _Why won't you just become mine?! What is - to you?!" He screamed._  
 _The little girl spoke._  
 _"I may have come to this world, but honestly I want to remain here. I want to protect the people I love, You may not ever understand...but...I want to stay here. I want to stand by his side. I want to help him become king. I finally understand why and how I feel. This my answer. I love him. So even if I die I will always stand by his side. Even if the future is dark...I want to guild him and save him from the darkness. I love him more than anything. This is my answer." She smiles warmly._  
 _The little boy's lip quivers and his eyes full of hatred and rage. A sinister, murderous aura surrounded him as he raised his sword, filled with the intent to end her life._  
 _"Like hell he'll live!" He swung his sword, releasing a black energy slash, at the boy with purple hair._  
 _Everyone's eyes widen when they saw the little girl pushed him away making the the attack hit her on her chest to her stomach, and sending her flying and falling down the cliff. The attack not only hit her, but also the cliff, cutting a great part of it and making it crumble._  
 _She fell down down to an endless abyss, she can hear her friends screaming her name._  
 _"Thank you for everything...(her hand reaching up as she falls) Please...live..." She closes her eyes and everything becomes black._

 _-End of dream-_

"Don't!" Lia woke up with a sudden jolt.  
She was breathing heavily, with beads of sweat all over her face. She felt her hand go to her chest. There she has a scar that goes all the way from her chest to her stomach. The scar that was left after the cat accident. It was a miracle she lived but not so much her parents.  
"What was that dream..." She mumbled.

\- The Next Day -

The next day, Lia looked terrible. She wore her usually thing but even with the make up you could still she the bags under her eyes.  
"Sis...you look terrible..." Isabel was eating some toast.  
"Gonna go hunt..." Lia said as she got up and grabbed her bag and left.

It's been about 6 hours and nothing. That voice is still haunting her. Depression has really taken a toll on her. She walked to the waterfall. She stood near the edge and looked down. Her eyes filled with tears,blood shot red. Her eyes lifeless...  
 _it's your fault..._  
 _It's your fault..._  
"It's my fault..."  
"It's my fault..."  
 _die,die,die,die,die,die..._  
 _Become darkness it's self..._

She began to question herself why was she even alive. Even after 15 years, she still blames herself for her parents deaths. And after she sin she committed 8 years ago...  
"More of a reason to disappear..." she she held her bag with her.  
Lia then threw herself down the waterfall.  
"I'm sorry Isabel...  
Lisa...  
Yura...  
Yui...  
Ruka...  
I'm sorry...  
I was nothing but a burden to you..." She cried as she feel down, closing her eyes and accepting death.  
She thought she hit water, but she didn't. She was embraced in a warm light, falling into a trance, nothing can be heard. Nothing reaching her ears.  
The light disappears. She stood there standing up, looking down, in a trance.  
In a room color gold, fill with books and more.

"I know you can't hear me right now. But it's time for you to return back to this world. A great danger approaches, but you will not be alone. Your friends from the other world's you have visited will aid you. Lia...it's time to reunite with your old friends. You and a few others from the world you were born in, will be summoned soon. I believe you will succeed and defeat the darkness in your heart. Please watch Aladdin for me. Thank you...Lia." a man's head supported by little white creatures, sends her to a open door in the sky. Her face faces the light, making her snap out of her trance and cover her eyes due to the blinding light.

KABOOM!

She snaps her eyes open and she sees she's in some old brick building. She hears an explosion and without even thinking she takes a arrow, looks out the window area and shoots it!

"OOWWW!"

"Where the hell did that arrow come from?!"  
"It broke through his Borg!"  
Her cold eyes returning back to normal and she took a peek out the window, there you saw people, all were hurt but fighting, but she noticed one that had a arrow sticking from his shoulder.  
"Who the hell did that?!" A young man that has red, ringed eyes and black medium length hair with a long, segmented ponytail that stretches down to his ankles. He wears purple makeup on his eyes, which fades toward the inner portions of his eyelids.

He sports an Indian chunnari around his shoulders and a small, short-sleeved, black, midriff-baring choli, which is where he keeps his Magic Wand. He also sports an Indian leg dress, which stops at his ankles, but does not wear shoes. He has gold bangle bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a gold bangle necklace with a ruby in the center that is inspired by Rajasthani folk dancers.

His face was in enraged as he took out the arrow Lia shot from his shoulder. Lia still had her bag with her, she then took out the dagers she carries, and gun(she hunts OK) and began to crept away from on where she was.  
"Please save me gods who knows where I am...  
Wait that guys looks familiar..." Lia mumbled.  
KABOOM!  
"KYAA!" The building she was hiding in exploded and then when the dust cleared, she saw someone hovering up in the sky.  
"You...you shot that arrow didn't you?!" The dust became clear and she saw who it was.  
Her eyes widened in shock. There before her is Judar...  
Hundreds of questions were going through her mind. Her face turned to shock, to hundreds of beads of sweat running down her face to swirls in her eyes.

She held her head confused and muttering at inhuman speed...  
"Whatthehellisgoingon?!Isthisadream?!Imustbegoingcrazy. There' !Yeah That's it!" Lia continues to mutter non stop.  
Not to far away, a certain pink haired general heard what she said and had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

Judar's face had turned from angry to a face of puzzled as he looked down at the utterly confused Woman infront of him. He noticed the strange clothing she is wearing and was surprised to see both the black and white rukh protecting her and surrounding her lovingly.  
"Hey women." Judar spoke and Lia looked up at him with a still shocked face.  
She looked up at him and raises her hand.  
(A/N: Like in the gif where Aladdin is shock to see Alibaba and Alibaba raises his hand)

"I never seen you before, nor those clothing, nor that black thing in your hand. Who are you?" He asked and Lia couldn't even say a word.  
"JUDAR!" A blast of fire came out of nowhere and sent him flying.  
"Hey! Are you alright?!" Lia turned to the direction of the voice.  
She saw a boy with blonde hair, he wears a small red rope tied around his neck at all times. He initially wore a traditional Arabian outfit with a sash around his waist to hold his knife, black boots with blue stripes, and one earring in each ear. He's wearing red earrings. Next him him, a little boy with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He has large blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. He wears a Turban on his head. A ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. He is wearing a small blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest. He wears long puffy white Arabian pants with no shoes. He has his a golden flute around his neck. He also always carried around a wooden staff.  
"Aladdin...Alibaba..." Lia was barley able to say.  
Before the boys responded...  
"Why you little...die!" Judar appears and without even thinking Lia began to shoot her gun at him.  
The bullets were deflected but many hit the ice spears he began to create, making them shatter.  
Aladdin and Alibaba and everyone had their mouths hanging open at how well her aim is but scare by the look in her cold dead piercing eyes.  
"I don't know who you are, but I like that look in your eyes! You're coming with me to the Kou empire." Judar smirks.  
"Fuck off Male prostitute and weakling." Lia growled.  
Everyone become silent and stunned. Never in the entire world has Judar or anyone ever heard a woman like her speak so cold and vicious. Much less speak like that to Judar.  
Judar's eyebrow twitched and his face became angry.  
"Why...you little bitch...DIE!" He yells as he points his wand at her.  
Lia was just silent as she glared with her cold eyes. Right now she was in rage mode. She took out another gun in her bag and shot twice at Judar.

He used us Borg to deflect it, Lia jump in the air and with him distracted she used her martial arts she learned. Everyone thought there would be no effect because of his borg. But when he punch landed, well...it just shattered, shocking everyone. Lia wasn't paying attention and just continues to punch him. He received a very painful kick, punch, and ect all over him.  
"Sinbad who is that..." A man with pale skin, short white hair and green eyes. He also has freckles around his nose. He wears a long drape that covers his entire body, and a green Arabian keffiyeh on his head.  
He asked his friend/King next to him.  
His friend is a man with tan skin and a muscular build. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wears floor-length purple and white robes.  
They watched as she beats him. When she was done she jumped back down and began to walk to Alibaba and Aladdin. Both were beyond shock at what they just witness. Then Alibaba saw a spear of ice coming at him. He wasn't going to be able to move on time. But fate change. Lia pushed him out of the way and horrified to see her get stabbed in the chest and cough out blood.  
Sinbad eyes widen. The scene from 15 years ago replayed in his eye as he watch what she did.  
"I did something good..." Then Lia's world went black.

She was about to fall of the building but a giant blue hand caught her just on time.  
"Ugo?!" Aladdin was shock to see his djiin friend come out and rescue the mysterious woman.  
And was more shock that Ugo wasn't blushing. Ugo careful placed the woman down near them. Her long bangs covered her face. He then turned towards Judar and the battle began.  
As Ugo and the others fought, a girl with short pink hair and eyes, a white tunic dress, ran to Lia and checked her pulse.  
"She's alive!" She sighs in relief and quickly takes badges and wraps them around her wound.

\- Time Skip: Battle Over: Later that night -

The battle was over. Right now, everyone is helping taking care of the injured.  
The trio and the king and his generals took the woman to a room. There, a doctor treated her stab wound. They left their in the room so she can rest.

They were in the other room, discussing what happened but the main topic was her.

"Morgiana, how is she?" The man known as King Sinbad asked the girl with pink hair.  
"She's alright, but what I think saved her was that Kou Princess metal vessel..." Morgiana said.

During the battle the 8th Imperial Princess of the Kou empire showed up. Unfortunately...she defeated Ugo. And was about to go into her djiin equip, but Sinbad stopped her. But something strange happened after he stopped her.  
"Why was her metal vessel reacting to the woman?" Ja'far muttered.

" _Veina?" The princess looked at metal vessel._  
 _It began to blink light all of a sudden. She notices a girl near Morgiana, bandaged. She slow approaches them and the light on her hair pin began to glow brighter. The others were a cation in case she tried anything. When Kougyoku was bow next to her, her metal vessel glowed brightly and out emerges a water serpent._  
 _Everyone began to get ready to battle but their face turned to confusion when it approach the woman. The serpents eyes soften and gently nuzzles the woman lovingly._  
 _Kougyoku was confuse. Who was this girl? Why was Viena reacting this way? Hundreds of questions were going through everyones eyes._  
 _Kougyoku slowly kneels down and with a trembling hand, moves the woman's bangs._  
 _Sinbad froze and but Kougyoku and everyone was confused._  
 _It was the girl he saw in his dream..._

 _Veina created a small glowing gold water bubble. She gently sets it on the woman's chest and it slowly goes inside of her._  
 _"Cough! Cough! Cough!" The Woman began cough and a sigh of relief washed over everyone._

 _"Welcome back...My queen."_

 _Everyone eyes widened in shock when they heard the princess djiin say that and even the princess was surprised. After that, Viena went back to Kougyoku's hair pin._

"Ja'far, Masrur, I need to speak with you in private." Sinbad said.  
The two generals understood and left outside with them.  
"What's wrong?" Ja'far said as he looked at his friend worried.  
Sinbad ran his figures through his hair.  
"It's her..." he said.  
"What do you mean?" Masrur said plainly.  
"The girl I saw in my dream." Sinbad looked at them serious.  
"Sinbad are you sure?" Ja'far said.

"Honestly, I'm not sure...but she's the splitting image of that girl I saw." Sinbad said as all three of them walk into the room that the maiden was sleeping in.

"I went through her belongings but..." Ja'far said.  
"Ja'far, it's rude to go through a woman's belongings." Sinbad chuckled.  
Ja'far glares at him.  
As they approach the girl, Sinbad felt something familiar about her. He reached out to remove her glasses but stops when he sees her stirring in her sleep.

"Urgh...shut...up..." she mumbled in her sleep.  
But the next words make them look at her in shock and horror.  
"I...it's my fault...Die...I need to die...it's my fault..." the girl said as some tears fell from her eyes.

They looked at her in shock. As Sinbad looked at girl more closer...He suddenly remembered when he made his first friend 15. When he first met **_her..._**

\- Flashback:

 _15 years ago-_

 _"YUNAN! THERE'S A GIRL IN THE WATER!"_

 _"Hold on!"_

 _A little girl was found unconscious floating in the sea. A boy with long purple hair, golden eyes, a man with blonde hair and magic green hat, were on their way from capturing a dungeon back the the boy with purple hair village. There from high in the sky they spotted her. They flew down, and quickly got her out of the water. They landed on land and hoped the girl was okay. The blonde man saw she had many white,but also black rukh protecting her. She then began to react and cough out water._

 _"Cough! Cough! Cough!"_

 _"Yunan she's alive! Hey what were you doing in the middle if the ocean?!" The purple haired boy yells worried._

 _"Sinbad! Don't shake her so much!" Yunan smack Sinbad in the head._

 _The little girl slowly opened her eyes and what she first saw was white little birds flying. Her eyes then saw the two boys that were looking at her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes._

 _" the last thing I remember was the car accident..." And tears began to fill her eyes._

 _"Mommy...daddy...(she looks up at the boys) where am I? Who are you?" She looks at them._

 _"My name is Sinbad. What yours, little one?" Sinbad took her hand and helped her up._

 _He estimated she was 9 years old. She then took her hand away from him and backed away and points at him._

 _"You're a womanizer! Womanizer!" She yells and points at him._

 _He couldn't believe those words just left her mouth and she just called him that. The face he made was priceless. Yunan was trying not to burst out laughing._

 _"Um little girl where did you learn that...?" Sinbad asked._

 _"Mommy said if a boy takes your hand and says sweet things he's a womanizer. You're one of those flirts!" She yells and Sinbad just had the life sucked out of him and Yunan broke out laughing._

 _"What is your name little one? By any chance can you do magic?" Yunan stopped laughing and walks over to her and a sulking Sinbad._

 _The girls eyes sparkle._

 _"Yes! Yes! Want to see!?" She said._

 _Both Sinbad and Yunan look at the girl._

 _"Alrriah alttanayun aldre!" She stretches out her hands and wind engulf her and a wind dragon surrounded her, protecting her._

 _She giggles and both Sinbad and Yunan have their mouths hanging open. Yunan asked himself how can a little girl have so much magic. The rukh told him she is not from this world. That the world she comes from has no magic. She would pretend she could do magic._

 _"The bullies at school always say magic is fake. But that's not true! Look what I was able to do." She giggles and the dragon disappear._

 _Yunan then realized the girl was a Magi._

 _"What is your name little one?" Yunan asked_.

" _My name is..."_

 _-_ End of Flashback -

"Sinbad. We'll talk to her tomorrow. For right now, she needs to rest." Ja'far said as they began to leave the room.

Who is she?  
Sinbad asked himself.

( To be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited and Balbadd

The next day

It was now morning, the sun rising over the Kingdom of Balbadd. Aladdin was curious about the mysterious woman that had appeared out of nowhere and saved their lives. Also he had many questions for her.  
We went to her room where she was resting. He saw asleep. But his face became perverted when he saw how big her chest was. He walks up to her and snuggles in her chest.  
"So soft...like big sister's..." Aladdin thought as he felt himself fall asleep again.

About a few hours later, everyone woke up.  
"Where's Aladdin?" Alibaba asked.  
The others went to look around but then...it hit Alibaba where he might be...

Oh no...

Realization just hit everyone...

He was at that woman's room. They ran to the room and quickly opened the door. They saw Aladdin sleeping on the woman's chest.  
"Hmmmm..." they saw the girl starting to wake up.  
They froze. How was she going to react?!

Lia woke up feeling something warm in her chest. She sat up and saw it was Aladdin, sleeping peacefully on her chest. She looks down at him.  
A cute peaceful face...she smiles warmly and wraps her arms around him. Bringing him a bit closer to her.  
She always hugged Isabel when she would her sleeping next to her. And reading the manga, she grew to see Aladdin like a younger brother.

Then realization hit her. All of last night's events suddenly came back. She froze. A look of shock was on her face.  
She turns around to look out at the door and was met with a pair golden eyes.  
"Miss a-!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lia's sudden scream woke up Aladdin, only to witness her punch Sinbad in the face.  
Sending him crashing/flying out the door.

"Sinbad!"

Everyone yells. Aladdin quickly got off the bed and ran to where the others went. Lia looked at them terrified and began hyperventilating. She saw her chest was covered in bandages and quickly got up and grabbed her bag.  
Masrur quickly noticed of this and saw her panicking. Her eyes full of confusion and fear. He slowly began to walk towards her. Hoping to calm her down.  
Lia quickly took out a smoke bomb she carries in her bag and threw it on the floor. A explosion of smoke took place and she took that chance to escape out the window.  
"Cough! Cough! Where did she go?!" Lia heard Ja'far yell as she ran.

She ran through the streets of Balbadd.  
"No way, no way, no way!" She kept repeating as she looked as she continued to run.  
"I really am in the world of Magi!" Lia screamed in her mind.  
She quickly took out her red cloak(fan of RWBY) and puts it on. She continues to run and from the roof she jumped to a boat she saw near the bridge. Lucky for her it had the paddle and she began to row for her life.  
"This can't be real...this can't be real...it has to be a dream..." She muttered as she rowed.

She then felt something land on the boat hard, making her stumble and fall. Her hood fell off. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock at who was standing before her.  
"That was a rude way of thanking me miss." Sinbad, The King of the Seven Sea's, stood before her.  
He knees down and extends his hand to her to take it, but she slapped it away.  
"Grrrrrrrr..." She growled at him as she got into a position that she was going to lunge at him, like a animal.  
He looked at her shock. He can see fear written in all her features, and based on her body language...he can tell...she...was...antisocial...  
"Womanizer of the seven sea's..." Lia growled.  
He looked at her shocked. Not to far away...Ja'far was trying not to laugh.

"Ahem! Miss, I'm glad you heard o-!" He didn't get to finish.  
"Air head of the seven sea's! Most shameless dimwit of the seven sea's!" Lia snarled.  
A smirk broke on her face when she saw the life drain out of Sinbad because of her words, and decided to make him suffer at the one word that he hates being called.  
"OLD MAN!" and that sent him sulking.  
The others burst out laughing and Lia quickly took that chance to jump off the boat.  
However...red wires wrapped around her wrist.  
"Shit...Ja'far..." Lia cursed as she saw him jump down at the boat.  
"Unless you want to die, you will tell use who you are." Ja'far said in a deadly tone.  
Lia looked up and down at him. She couldn't help to keep a giggle coming out of her. Ja'far looked at her confused.  
"You look like a nun at first sight, and you remind me of a cross dresser." Lia laughed as she saw Ja'far's shocked face.  
And took the opportunity to jump off the boat, sending him falling into the water. She didn't get a chance to run when, she felt herself get picked up and slung over like a sack of potatoes over Masrur's shoulder.

\- Lia POV -

"Let me go! Let me go Masrur!" I yelled as I pounded my fist on his back.  
But no luck. I even tried to kick him in the stomach but that hurt me more. Damn Fanalis and their inhuman strength!  
And thus I was carried all the way back to where I was.

\- 10 Minutes Later -

Shattering!

\- 3rd POV -

"Hiiiissssssss..." Lia hissed at them once they gotten back to the place.  
The original plan was to tie her up so she wouldn't escape but...apparently the girl is an escape artist.  
So here they are now, in the room she was staying, the place a total disaster. She threw chairs, vases at them, wanting them to stay away. And here she is, hissing and snarling at them like a cat.  
Alibaba, Morgiana, Sinbad, Ja'far and Aladdin stood behind Masrur. Hoping to be protected from the wild, enraged woman.  
"Grrrrrr...hiss..." She snarled.  
Lia's eyes moved to Aladdin, then to Alibaba, and lastly to Morgiana. All three flinched. Lia's eyes soften, and she sighs.  
"Aladdin." She spoke.  
Everyone froze.  
"Morgiana..." she looked at her.  
"Alibaba..." Lia looked Alibaba, who looked scares for his life.  
She slowly puts down the vase she was about to throw, and everyone sighs in relief.  
Aladdin comes out of hiding, and Lia flinched and raised the vase again.  
"Miss, we're not gonna hurt you. Please put the vase down." He slowly approaches her.  
Lia watches as he gently takes her hand and slowly brings it down. He felt her trembling. Lia sighs and gently caresses his cheek. She wanted to feel if he was real. Aladdin froze, the feeling felt so familiar. It was kind and warm. He looked up at her, and saw both black and white rukh surrounding her lovingly.  
"Miss, are you a Magi?" He asked her innocently.  
Lia looked at him shocked and shook her head frantically.  
Sinbad observed her. When he saw her in his dream, she seemed more cheerful, despite looking like she just went through something horrible.  
"No. I can't be a Magi...Magic...Magic...isn't real..." his eyes widened when he heard her say that.  
"Magic isn't real...one minute I'm trying to kill myself and the next thing I know I ended up somewhere else..." Lia said as she stepped back from Aladdin.  
Ja'far slowly approaches her.  
"Why do you say that?" He asked her.  
Aladdin helped Lia sit down on the bed and sits in her lap.  
Alibaba looks at him in shock with a face that screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Aladdin grins and...begins to rub his face on her chest.

Oh no...

But Lia doesn't do anything. She flicks him on his head.  
"Please stop doing that Aladdin. At this rate you'll end up a womanizing scum bag like Sinbad." Lia giggles as the words priced through Sinbad and Aladdin like a arrow.

Now that the tension is gone, Sinbad sits down on a chair. He looks at Lia infront of him.  
"Miss, I must say I was impressed by the way you fought last night. Who are you?" Sinbad got straight to the point.  
Lia's eyes narrowed at him.  
"Hmp!" Lia puffed her cheeks and looks away.  
He sighs.  
"Womanizer." Lia said.  
Ja'far looks like he wants to strangle her. Lia looks at her bag on the table, ready to make a dash towards it. Sinbad noticed this.  
"Tell us who you are or say good bye to your belongings." He said and Ja'far was ready to do that.  
Lia panicked because in that bag was her precious books, weapons, and tons of other things.  
"Lia." She said coldly.  
Sinbad's, Masrur's, Ja'far's, and Aladdin's eyes widened.  
Lia looked them puzzled. Confused why they sounded surprised to hear her name.  
She began to wave her hand to make them snap out of it.  
"Hello, yo-!" And a spilt second, Ja'far was right infront of her, holding his blade at her neck.  
Lia gulps. She isn't assassin, but ever since she was little, for some reason she knew assassination techniques.  
"Don't Lie to me...who are you really...?" Ja'far said in a murderous tone.  
"Do I have to tell you my fucken age also?! Hell no!" Lia growled back.  
" 'far, stop! She isn't lying!" Aladdin tries to calm him down.  
As Sinbad watched, he kept thinking why she looked familiar.  
"It might me her." Masrur said.

"Get out if my bag!" Lia yells at Alibaba who was going through her bag.  
"What's this? Aaaahh!" He held Lia's phone and yells when it all of a sudden began to yell..."INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! NON-OTAKU TRYING TO GO THROUGH!"  
Lia dove just on time to catch it from falling and turns it off.  
"Phew..." Lia sighs in relief.  
But she felt the others staring at her.  
"What's this?" Aladdin grabs a book and skims through it.  
"These drawings are amazing." Morgiana was looking through her sketch book.  
"Thank you." Lia said as she stood up and Morgiana handed her book back to her.

\- Time Skip: Night: Lia POV -

For the rest if the day, I was question through the day, and I got to the point I cussed them out in Spanish. Sinbad looked like he recognized the language, but doesn't understand it. Right now, I was reading one of my books a carry.

 _Miss, are you a Magi?_

Aladdin's question rung in my head. I can't be a Magi. I don't believe in magic...but now that I was brought to this world, might as get used to seeing magic. I look over to a withered flower. I can see the rukh...but that doesn't mean I'm a Magi. I look over at Aladdin, looking through the books I have. I smile. I walk over to flower plant. I pick it up and walk over to him. I see him reading my Harry Potter Spell book I recently bought. I was suppose to me a birthday present for Yui.  
"Like what you are reading?" I smile.  
He looks up and grins.  
"I dont understand anything!" He said cheerfully and I sweat drop.  
"I see..." I say.  
"Can you teach me big sis?" He asked.  
Why does this feel like dejavu?  
"I'l teach you. (Sits down next to him and takes book.) This is a spell called  
Lumos. It's used to illuminate. Like torch or lamp." I explained.  
His eyes sparkled with interest as I told him and read the book to him.  
"Aladdin..." I turn to him and he looks at me confused.  
I can tell he is still upset about Ugo.  
"Ugo is alive. He's alright. Have faith in him." I smile warmly at him as I held his flute.  
He looked at me shocked. I hugged him.  
"It's alright...it's alright to be strong. Buts also alright to cry." I said as I held him.  
I then heard him lightly cry, I didn't even notice that tears were coming down my eyes.

Unknown to Lia, Sinbad was listening to them. He was surprised at how she would change from a viscous Woman to a kind loving girl.

I closed my bag as I put my books away. I then saw Aladdin not here anymore and ran to where I knew he was.

"This one is not breathing!" I hear the villagers say.

I see Aladdin on the floor and see him putting Magio in the flute.

"Take away the flute!" I yell and ran to him and ripped the flute out of his hand.

I picked him up, and saw Sinbad and the others running towards us.

"I need to make his fever go down." I say as I carry him back to his room.

-it's been a few minutes-

I was able to make Aladdin's fever go down. I swear he is just as reckless as in the manga. I opened my bag and took out the medicine book I have. I then saw Ja'far.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He's alright. Listen when he wakes up give him this." I handed him a small bottle.

"Make sure he drinks it. It will prevent him from getting sick." I say and walk out of the room.

I could feel Ja'far staring at me as I leave. I sigh and turn to him.  
"I'm confused. One minute you are a wild animal (sees Lia get angry tick mark) and the next thing you know, your attitude changes 360. You're suddenly...kind." He said.  
"Is that wrong?" I said with a straight face.  
"Excuse me?" He narrowed his eyes.  
"Ja'far, I feel like I know you, yet I never met you before. But...I guess now that I don't see you people as an enemy. I feel safe." I said and he looked at me with wide eyes.  
Ja'far face then softens a bit and gives me a small smile.  
"Then can I ask you a question?" He said.  
"Sure." I said.  
"How did you know all our names even if we haven't introduced ourselves to you? And where did you get that necklace?" He asked.  
"I hears you all yelling at each others names yesterday. And about my necklace...I don't know. " I said as I touched it.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" He said.  
"15 years ago, I woke up from a 11 month comatose state. Only to find my parents had passed away and only me and my sister survived the accident. I woke up with this necklace on me. And for some reason I woke up crying. 15 years, and I still don't know who gave me it. I hope to find out who gave it to me. I want to thank them." I said.  
"I understand. I hope you find that person." Ja'far said as he patted my head.  
"Thank you." I said.  
And we both left our separate ways.

"Lia." I turn around and see Sinbad.

"If you don't trust me that's fine, but the least I can do is help the people here. I have medicine and I am a herbalist. So let me help them." I took off my glasses and wiped them clean and put them back on.  
I don't trust Sinbad. And I don't like womanizers.

I left to help Morgiana tend the wounded.

"Thank you . I appreciate you helping me." Morgiana was carrying some towels while I carried some medicine.

"You remind me a bit of my younger sister." I smiled.

"You have siblings?" She asked.

"Yes. She's a year younger than Aladdin. I wonder how she's doing right now." I stop and stare up to the sky.

"I'm sure you'll meet each other soon. I'm sure of it." She smiles.

"By the way, that necklace, are you a dungeon capturer?" Morgiana asked.

"Eh?" I looked down at my necklace and put down the medicines.

On the crystal, was the eight pointed star.

"H-H-How?! I never been to a dungeon!" I said surprised.

I really need to talk to someone and that one person is the fucken womanizer.

"I'll be back. I need to talk to Sinbad." I said goodbye and went to find him.

But I found the son of a bitch drunk. I punched him in the stomach and woke him up. He was in a different room from Aladdin.

"What the heck was that for?!" He held his stomach.

"Wake up womanizer. I need to ask you something." I growled. Why do I feel like I done this before.

"Alright what is it?" He said and motion me to sit down next to him.

I stayed up.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" He said.

"No."

I took a chair and sat across him. I Took off my necklace and showed it to him. His eyes widened.

"Did you implant a dijin in my necklace? I will kick your sorry ass if you did. And if It's Zepra..." I looked at him coldly.

He put his hands up in defense.

"I swear I didn't do anything! And where did you get that necklace?" His voice turned serious when he asked that.

"I don't know. In my country, I was in a terrible accident. I was in a comatose state for 11 months. When I woke Up I found out my parents passed away. This necklace was on me when I woke up. I never found out who gave it to me." I said as I held it in my hand.

"I'm sorry." Sinbad said.

"Sigh...it's alright. By the way...have we met before?" I asked and saw Sinbad smirk.

" are you trying to seduce me?" He said and revived a punch in the face.

"No." I said.

"Then why ask me that?" He rubbed his nose.

"Because I feel like I met you before, but I have never met you before. Do you understand?" I said crossing my arms and angry tick Mark appears on me when I saw him looking at my chest.

I took out my gun and pointed at him.

"Alright! I won't do it again! What weapon is this anyway?" He said looking at my gun.

"By the way where is my bow?" I said.

"We'll give it back to you once I settle things in Balbad." he crossed his arms.

"I hate you." I frown and put my gun away.

"I love y-" BAM! I shot a bullet near him.

"Don't even go there." I put it away and left.

Ja'far heard the shot and ran to the room Sinbad was. He saw a very angry Lia storm out of the room.

He went in and saw petrified Sinbad and the wall next to him, a sizzling bullet hole.

"Sinbad...I swear...when are you going to start acting like a king?!" Ja'far yelled.

"Ja'far...do you think it's possible it's her ?" He asked.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"The similarities are the same but she was a kind person. Cheerful, full confidence. But her, she's the complete opposite. Reckless, cold, and has the same eyes I had in the past, but only shows it when she is angry. However, from what I seen the way she treats Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba, she acts like a older sister and a mother. So it's possible." Ja'far said.

"Why do you ask?" Ja'far said.

" _will you stand by my side and help me build my own kingdom?"_

" _Yes! I promise to always be there with you. Thank you Sinbad." A little girl smiled at him as she took his hand._

"because she has the same smile she did 15 years ago. She also has the necklace I gave _her_ . " Sinbad said looking out the window.

Lia went to her room. Turns out it's next to Sinbad. She put on her night gown that was given to her and went to sleep.

- _dream-_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _A place filled with gold. Little cute white creatures all around. You the climb a stair case. There you see a familiar blue head._

 _"Ugo." You said as you walked up._

 _"I see you finally woke up. How do you like your stay in this world so far?" He asked._

 _"I really don't know. I feel like I been here before but I never been here before. Ugo why am I here? I should have died. So why am I still alive? What about my sister, my friend, how are they?" I asked worried._

 _"They are alright. You will meet them soon." He said._

 _Soon...how long will that take?_

 _"Listen, there is something you must know. You came to this world before, but not just this world, but many others." He said._

 _"What?"_

 _"You are what we call a rouge Magi. But that is natural, after all you are Solomon's..._

 _.. never mind." He said._

 _"Ugo...why am I a magi? I never asked for this. is there something you are not telling me?" I looked at him._

 _"When the time comes, you will understand." He said._

 _Then a blinding light hit me._

 _-end of dream-_

I woke up to the sound of birds. I opened the window and sat up and stretch. I was in peace until I felt something move besides me. I stood up and took a pipe from under the bed. I threw off the bed sheets. What ever is there is gonna die.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" My life is over...I'm not married yet. My pour eyes!

There is a nacked Sinbad sleeping on my bed. I swung the pipe at him.

"GET OUT!"

He wakes up as his expression turns to horrified when he sees the pipe in my hand and it coming at him. I swing and swing and miss. he then manges

to catch it in mid air. I try to pull away but he's strong. He pulls the pipe out of my hand making me fall forward. I expected to fall, but...

"That not nice. Is that how you wake people up Lia?' I looked up and felt a muscular chest and saw a smirking Sinbad looking down at me.

My face became red in an instant.

"Let me go!" I struggled to move.

"Don't like what you see?" He said smirking.

"OF COURSE I DON'T! I'M NOT MARRIED YET! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled trying to get way from him holding me around the waist.

He frowned and then Press his lips on the back of my neck. It made my face twice as red, and made me angry I did a full 180 turned and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

"L-L-Lia..." He fell and groaned were I hit him.

I jumped out the window. I ran and ran, till I was at the bridge again.

"Huff...huff...I may be an otaku, and I'm happy to be in this world...but that doesn't mean I'm ready for a relationship!" I banged my head on the rail.

Right now, I'm pretty sure Ja'far is yelling at Sinbad.

I went back to the others. And I can already here Ja'far yelling at Sinbad. I went to Aladdin's room to see how he is. I know he is probably with Ugo. I took out my phone and went through it.

"The least I can do is give him my magio." I stood up and placed my hands together on his forehead and concentrated.

If I am a Magi...then let me use this power to help him. I felt my energy go to him and Slowly drifted to slumber.

- _dream-_

 _"Lia...Lia!_

 _I open my eyes and I see Aladdin talking to Ugo's head._

 _" ! What are you doing here?" I see Aladdin run up to me and on the verge of jumping on to my breasts._

 _"Don't even think about it!" I smacked him in the head._

 _"I'm glad your doing well. It is not time yet for you to go, however In the future you will meet someone that came to this world 300 years ago." Ugo smiled at me._

 _"Aladdin is ready for Solomons wisdom. I'll watch over him. The words you told me when I first arrived here, I finally heard them. And can you explain when I will meet this person." I said to Ugo._

 _He looked at me with a smug face._

 _"Your gonna have to wait." He smirked._

 _"THIS IS WHY YOU COULDN'T GET A GIRLFRIEND!" I shrieked._

 _He sweat drops and tells me not to remind him._

 _Aladdin turns to me._

 _"miss Lia I promise when We both wake up, we'll save our friends. I don't know why but...to me your like an older sister. So when this is all over let's work together to save our friends." He smiles at me._

 _My eyes widen at what he says to me and I smile back to him._

 _"I feel the same way. To me you feel like a younger brother. So when this over, I want to stay by your side Aladdin. True I am not from this world but I will aid you in what I can. You, Alibaba, and Morgiana are my friends. Even if it was only a few days, I am glad to have met you and everyone." I smile and pat his head._

 _"Though...why do I feel like I've met Sinbad before? Good luck Aladdin, may the force be with you." I mentally laugh for saying that to him._

 _"The force?" He ask with a confused face._

 _"Pfft! It's a way to say good luck." I'm trying not to burst out laughing._

 _"Thank you Lia." Aladdin smiles and along with Ugo I watch him send Aladdin through the door._

 _"Open sesame!" Ugo and I both say as we both watch him descend to the door in the sky._

 _"Holy Palace...Great King Solomon! Take this child back to the surface! And , please grant your wisdom,your miracle, upon this child!" I watch as Ugo says these words and the door in the sky closes, showing that Aladdin has begun his journey._

 _"You made the right choice. Now please explain to me why you brought me to this world." I turned back to face Ugo._

 _"I can only tell you so much. The rest you will have to figure out yourself." Ugo tells me._

 _I mentally faced palm myself because I knew those were the words he was going to say to me._

 _"How ever, you do have a Dijin." He says and that made me look at him._

 _"Her Name is Yunaria. She is the dijin of creation and faith. The very first Dijin to have ever been born and live. She is inside your necklace. She possesses the powers of all 72 dijins. You can say she is the 73rd Dijin no one knows about." Ugo says calmly as I'm there shaking from shock._

 _This was not in the anime or the manga!_

 _"You have not just been to this world, but to many others. You possesses the knowledge of the universe. In time you will awaken that power. That is all I can tell you for now." He says to me and I have a shock expression in my face._

 _"You also possesses abilities that no one else has. I will give you this book about magic. Use it wisely to save your friends. Also do not let the darkness in your heart control you." Ugo says._

 _A glowing orb appear on in front of me. As the light fades it reveals a book floating in the air. A blue and gold orb in the middle, surrounded by gears and gold, also in color blue. I touched the book. In an instant hundreds of visions played through my eyes._

 _"Ghauu!" I grab my head in pain as I fall to my knees._

 _"Are you alright?!" Ugo asked worried._

 _"I'm...pant...fine...huff...looks like my friends from the other world's I visited will aid me...huff..huff. ..and I just learned magic in an instant...huff..huff.."_

 _I smile as I slowly get up._

 _"It's time for you to go back. We'll meet again someday Lia." Ugo smiles at me._

 _"I know we will." I smile as everything slowly becomes black._

 _-end of dream-_

I slowly open my eyes and I see Ja'far.

"Lia your-!" I see his eyes widen as I sit up.

"Is something wrong?" I say with a puzzled face.

"No. Sorry." He says.

"How long have I been out?" I say.

"For a few days like Aladdin. Sinbad, Alibaba, and the others have gone to the palace to stop the revolution that is going on." He says.

Oh no! I jump off the bed in a flash and nearly crashed into the wall. They need me. I ran out the door and grab an apple from the plate on the table. Aw I ran out I saw Masur and grab the glad of water he had in his hand.

"Thanks!" I said as I ran before he said anything.

I ran to the palace. As I ran I quickly stopped by Sinbad's room and found where he hid my bow and arrows, and grabbed my bag. I barley made it to the part where Alibaba was fighting the third Kou empire's graud. He was on the verge of stabbing Alibaba but I deflect his attack shooting my gun at him. Both of there eyes widened when they saw me.

I continued to shoot at the graud as he jumped back to dodge my bullets. I ran to Alibaba's side and stoop in front of him as I helped him get up.

"What are you doing here Lia!? Your gonna get yourself killed!" He said in shock.

"Just shut up! I'll take care of this guy. You go and stop the king. I believe...no...I know you can stop this blood shed. (Hand S him a red bead) This wil help you regain your lost Magio. Now go! Stop the king!" I said as I continue to shoot at the graud.

"Thank you Lia!" Alibaba said as he ran to the kings chamber.

I smiled then turned my attention to the enemy infornt of me.

"You got guts woman. But now your gonna regret your choice!" He said as he charges at me with his sword.

"We'll see about that!(Takes our blue ocarina) Song of fates!(Begins to play song) Come forth my friend! Lend me your strength Azura and Corrin!" I yell as I finish playing the song.

Water begins to gather and begins to take the shape of a woman. Then stone and wind gather together to create the shape of a man. The water takes the form of a woman with blue long hair,blue eyes, a tritant in her left hand, and white and blue clothing. Then the wind and stones that the form of a man with brown hair, red kind eyes, sliver armor, a blue cape, and a golden sword in his hand. Both open their eyes, and they widened and then smile as they see me walk up to them.

"It's been quite some time since we last saw you Lia." Azura says.

"I see this is your enemy. We'll help you in what we can." Corrin says as he, Azura, and I prepare out weapons to battle.

"Thank you both of you.(Closes eyes eyes then opens them and they are cold and pricing.) Back me up, when I get an opening I'll kill him.(bow and arrows ready) NOW!" I yell as all three of us change at him.

Azura charges him from the left, Corrin charges from the right, and me from the front. Azura attacks with her her tritant and uses water spears to attack the graud. He was barley able to dodge her attack and uses that opening to attack her. He sword coming down but is stopped on time as Corrin appears in front of Azura and stops his sword. On then pushes back and both of their swords clashed. I then charged from behind and shoot several arrows which stab him in the back. He screams in pain and I take this chance and use some of the magic I learned.

"Kitara!" I undid one of the ribbon in one of my braids and it turns to a syth and use it to cut the guys in half and he falls to the ground dead. The battle is over...

"it's over...(drops to knees and coughs out blood) Cough cough!" I put my hand over my mouth and begin to see blood on it.

"Damn heart condition! Cough cough!" I clutch my heart and breath heavily.

"Lia!" Corrin and Azura run to my side.

"Hold on!" Azura begins to sing and I feel her magic flow into my healing me and making me feel better.

"Thank you.." Corrin helps me get up.

"Will you be alright with out us?" He says.

"I'll be alright. Thank you both. Forgive me for not seeing you or any of yours friends in family. I am barley regaining my lost memories. But thank you for everything. We'll meet again one day." I smile at them and they smile and said goodbye. They then both turned back to water and rocks and wind.

Unknown to Lia , a single black rukh was watching her from afar.

"I'll make you mine...I won't let what happened 1,000 of years ago, or what happened 15, or 8 years ago again. After al, if you would have just been mine "he" wouldn't have died." It said.

Back to the palace!

I ran to the kings chamber and saw I barley made it to when Sinbad shows that the seven sea's alliance is here. They are declaring that they recognize Ballad as a republic and that Princess Kouyuku does not have to marry the king anymore. I smile knowing how happy she is. Agendas alright and take takes her leave. I walk up to Sinbad. His eyes widened when he sees me.

"Lia! What are you doing here?! You should be resting!" He glares at me.

"I Just saved Alibaba, fought a fucken animal human graud, and this is the thanks I get?! I yell at him and I see Alibaba sweat drop.

"Your name is Lia correct?"

I then around and see a woman with blonde hair in a bun, a orange marking on her face, and a pink Greek style dress. She walks up to me.

"Yes?" I say confused.

Her hand touches my cheek and I see her look in to my eyes.

"It...really...i-Is you..." I see tears form in her eyes and I begin to panic.

"What's wrong?!" I begin to panic.

She then hugs me.

"I thought you died 13 years ago! I'm so happy your alive!" She cries as she hugs me.

I am so confused right now.

"Miss I think you are mistaken. I never been here before. This is my first time meeting you and the seven sea's alliance. I think you must have mistaken me for someone else." I say As I break away from her arms.

"B-B-But I know you! Don't you recognize me or anyone of the people here of the seven sea's alliance?! Do you not remember those adventures you went with Sinbad?! Lia-!" She stops talking when she sees Sinbad place his hand on her shoulder.

He shakes his head and the lady looks down and heads back to the others. I wonder what she was talking about. We then here the graurds and I see then try to stop Cassim. Run and tell them to let go of him but they refused..

"Let go of Cassim!" I yell but they refused.

"Lia. Don't worry .I'll take care of him." I turn around and I see Alibaba.

"I'll help you. Do you still have that red bead I gave you?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says.

"When you need Magio use it when it is running very low. throw the bread to the ground and It will shatter. It will release a great amount of fire that will help you replenish your Magio." I say.

He he's giving me the look of "your kidding right?"

I glare at him with "I'm not kidding!"

Alibaba then head to where the fog troop is. I feel so much black rukh in the kingdom it's making me feel sick. The rebellion is costing the lives of many.

I follow Alibaba and see him surrounded the Fog troop in a circle of flames. We stand before them.

"Hey Alibaba, what's up? Your face doesn't look to good. Who is that woman behind you? I like that look in her eyes." Cassim says.

"... Cassim...what are you doing?" Alibaba speaks.

"The monarchy ended. There's no need to shed any more blood. Yet...Yet you you...Why!" Alibaba clutches his fist, while I watch in silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Answer me Cassim!" Alibaba yells at him.

"Much blood has been shed. You have brought innocent people to this war you have created. Cost the lives of many. Can you not see that you can now live a peaceful life now?! Do you really wish to see people suffer?! You who wishes to be "King"?! You are not worthy of being one! We shall not let you hurt the lives of others. If that is what it means to be "King" to you, we shall stop you!" I yell.

Me speaking causes everyone to be surprised. Cassim's eyes widen then they narrow glaring at me. I glare back at him.

"Woman this is none of your out of it. I have no idea what you are talking about!" He glares at me.

"You too...(raises his blades in his hand) What are you doing? Alibaba..." Cassim prepares to fight.

"...?!"

"Thc! Alibaba get ready!" I yell.

"A country...of equality with no king...? Such a thing...when did I wish for that?" Cassim says as black fog begins to surrounded all of us.

Cassim fires black fog as the others attack us. I look around and see all the members have magic weapons.

"Alibaba you take care of Cassim! I'll take care of the others!" I yell as I charge at the others.

"Girl you got guts! Sekigen Mutou!" The woman screams as red fog begins to surrounded us.

Our visions become wrapped, I hear Cassim talking to Alibaba how human beings are all the same and why everyone has the qualifications to become king. A hug orb of black fog is formed and is aim at Alibaba. I smirk.

"Why are you smirking?! Your friend is about to be killed!" The other woman says.

"Take a look again!" I say as I break her magic weapon in two and the same with the others.

Everyone's eyes widen when they see the orb of fog cut in half.

"Cassim...Basically, you are saying you wanted to be come king..!" The fog clears revealing Alibaba with a weapon dijin equip.

"I won't allow anything else to be swallowed by your selfish ambitions!" Alibaba has Amons sword.

"I knew you can do it." I smile.

I finish defeating the last of them. Cassim tells Alibaba to kill him but I know Alibaba wouldn't do it. Cassim begins to leave but the guards surrounded him. Oh no!

"DONT DO IT!" I run and grab his arm trying to keep him from stabbing himself.

"Let go of me!" Cassim struggles to make me get off his arm.

"YOU'LL LOOSE YOUR LIFE! I DONT WANT TO SEE SOMEONE DIE BEFORE MY EYES AGAIN!" I Scream and see My friends eyes widen.

Cassim then uses all of his strength and knocks me off his arm and stabs himself.

"NOOOO!" I see Cassim bleeding and the scene from 8 years ago plays in my eyes as I watch him turn to a dark djinn.

Stab! Splat!

She's there on her knees in shock state as she witness a boy her age kill the boy that was with her in front of her. Tears running through her all over the cement. Blood splatter on her face as the other boy smiles evil at her.

"You belong to me. Not to my twin brother. Your mine "... the boy with black hair and sliver eyes comes closer to her.

"AAAHHAHAH!" I Scream as I hold my head.

Lia screams in pain and clutches her head as the scene from eight years ago replays in her eyes. Sinbad then sees black rukh begin to surrounded her. Her left eye becomes red. The black rukh begins to take the form of a shadow that stands next to her with a wide grin and red eyes. It leans down next to her ear and whispers to her with and evil grin.

"It your fault Ragnarok died. Now kill your self." He says as a black blade begins to appear on her hand.

"Kill...kill...die.." Lia then begins to raise the weapon.

Sinbad then jumps off the railing and runs toward Lia. He sees the shadow smile at him evil and mouths "you'll loose her again but this time for sure King Sinbad."

""I'm not about to loose you again!" Sinbad screams in his mind.

Before the blade stabs Lia, Sinbad catches it within hand cutting and bleeding himself. He crushes the blade to smithereens. He grabs her shoulders and shakes her to make her snap out of it. The battle between the dark djiin and everyone continues.

"Snap out of it Lia! Snap out of it! Lia! " he shakes her and sees her left eye returning back to normal.

"Help...our ..friends...Sin..." she slowly points up to the sky with a trembling hand points tithe dark djiin on the verge of Attacking the palace.

Sinbad the jumps up and lands on top of the dark Dijin, and uses magoi manipulation to make the orb of black energy disappear, but because of it being made of black rukh, Sinbad's is injured. He tells Alibaba to attack and kill it. He attacked and in process his djiin equip evolves. The dijin then grabs Sinbad and throws him off. One more attack was need but Judal appears and attacks Alibaba sending him flying to the wall. Judal then uses his power and makes the dark dijin fall under his control. Before Sinbad can make a move he uses Sarg Arsarros, and stabs Sinbad with multiple ice shards and pinning him frozen onto the wall. But he then noticed both black and white rukh coming from Lia.

"that's the four eye chick that shot me with am arrow. Looks like she is in between the light and darkness-!"

"Altranin almiah alssamm!"

A purple water dragon all of a sudden appears and blasted Judal and burns his arm thanks to the poisonous water and returns back to its owner. A woman with many aquatic like clothes, and a glowing staff, floating in the air the purple dragon behind her.

"Why you bitch! Who the hell do you think you are to interfere?!" Yells Judal.

Sinbad looks up to the sky along with everyone else.

"that's!" His eye widened.

" Alrriah alquds." A gentle green wind begins to surrounded everyone in thte kingdom and the people in the village and and heals them completely.

"You shouldn't have interfere human!" A man with a black mask and staff and white clothing launched a attack at the woman. And she was barley able to create a Borg to protect herself.

"You really think I will let you get away after what you done to my family?! Ithan of Al-Thamen!" She yells and both begin their battle in the sky.

Lia then snaps out of it and helps fight with Alibaba and Morgiana fight the djiin. They continue to fight but everything looks hopeless. The ice spears were about to hit Alibaba and Lia ran infornt of him to protect him. Both closed their eyes waiting for the impact.

"Really, you're such a strange person. But because that is who you are, I want to be of help to you...and I'll stretch out my hand to you no matter how many times...Hey Alibaba! Hey Lia!" Aladdin appears and smiles at us.

Lia POV-

"Aladdin!" I run up to him and hug him.

"Big Sis! Can't breathe!" He struggles to move because of my chest.

Why wasn't I born with smaller ones.

"Let me say this chibi...I won't loose this time. Because I've attained a "djiin " too!" Judal yells down at Aladdin.

He begins to attack us but Aladdin creates a barrier that protects both of us as we walk over to Sinbad.

"Mister, are you alright?" Aladdin asked Sinbad as I approach him.

"Ah-yeah...Aladdin! The only person left who can match up to them is your "djiin"!" Sinbad says.

"Your talking about Ugo?" Aladdin grabs his flute.

"I'm sorry but.." I begin and and look down at Aladdin's flute.

"If your talking about him.." Aladdin says and I place my hand on his..

"He's not here anymore." We both say and mile sadly at the flute.

Everyone is in shock. But this time I will help Aladdin!

Both of us use heat magic and Fight Judal. Aladdin then uses Solomons wisdom to show Judal his past making him scream and making the djiin weak. We

At the last second we use our magic and attack the dark dijin and Alibaba attack it creating an opening. He then was swallowed by the dark djiin. I know he will succeed in savings Cassim. As our battle countiues , visions of what is happening between Alibaba and Cassim flash before my eyes and tears make me crying. Then the black rukh is suppress, and the dark djiin begins to crumble. I watch the last bit of what happened. Then there is a blinding light and we see Alibaba holding Cassim's body. He cry's as he holds Cassim in his arms.

"Welcome back Alibaba." Aladdin and I say as tears fall from our eyes.

I can barley see anything because my glasses are shattered, bit I can still see my friends. I see the rukh of all the family members go to their friends and love ones. Then a figure of a boy appears before me. Brown hair, hazel eyes...

"R-R- Ragnarok..." I run up to him and I hit him.

Tears falling from my eyes crying. He hugs me, and kisses me on the forehead.

"I undid the seal. Your memories of this world will return to you Lia. Move forward. Find the one you truly treasure." He nods his head to a different direction and sand I turn around and see my friends along with Sinbad and the others.

"Live Lia. Live." Ragnarok let's go of my hands and begins to return back to the flow of rukh.

"Don't leave me!" I yell and fall to my knees and cry as more of the rukh go to there love ones.

-? POV-

Tch! he got away. Not that it matter now. I witness Sinbad destroy two of Al-Thamen minions. I go down and land in front of them. Ja'far and Masur get in there battle positions.

"It has been quite some time hasn't it Sinbad?" I smile.

"What are you doing here Queen Lunala of the Aquarias kingdom?" He glares at me.

"Rude. I though my husband taught you better." I say as I place my hand on his forehead and heal him.

"I have feeling you are here for another business other than Al-Thamen. Why are you here?" He stands up straight and crosses his arms.

"You already know the answer, idiot king of the seven sea's." I cross my arms.

"No I don't. And don't you start calling me that name! " an angry tick mark appears on him and I laughed.

We walk to where everyone else is. I see the rukh return to their love ones. I see Lia with Ragnarok and her Mother and father. She then turns around to Cassim and promise to take care of Alibaba. I smile at what I am seeing she really has grown to a fine young Woman. I then see Sinbad with an angry tick mark when he sees Ragnarok kiss her on her forehead. I smack him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He holds his head.

" jealousy will get you nowhere~" I sang and and Masur and Ja'far look at him like "oh so now he's interested in someone" and Sinbad face turns red.

I smile again because I'm glad to see Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Lia happy and hug each other.


	3. Chapter 2: Offer and Past Choice

It has been three days since the rebellion that happened in Balbadd. Many are beginning to recover. In one of the palace meeting rooms was Queen Lunala with her 4 household vessels Along With the king of Sindria and Lia, Aladdin,Alibaba, and Morgiana. She sat on a water bubble she created.  
"I will introduce myself. I am Queen Lunala of the Aquarias Kingdom." She said.  
"This is Flamra, she comes from the dragon tribe." She points at a woman with red hair and glowing orange eyes. She has markings on her shoulder and her right cheek. She is wearing a red dress that goes up to her knees and a cape with a dragon markings on the back of it.  
"The flirt right here is Liato of the Spirit fox tribe. Though he looks human, he'll change to fox form only if he needs to." She points at a man with white and blue hair and blue eyes, he is wearing a black kimono with blue flame ball next to him.  
"Your highness...please don't call me a flirt. I'm married to Flamra remember." He sweat drops.  
"Next here is Suzuka, she comes from the Kou empire. She is a former assassin. But she does have a sweet tooth and likes to skip out of her work. Which reminds me...(Suzuka has hundreds of beads of sweat running down her face) Have you finished your work?" The queen eyes a woman with a white Kimono and pink hair pin. She has brown hair in a loose bun and one silver and one green eye.  
"...Suzuka..."  
"No..."  
"Sigh...maybe it would be good if Ja'far taught you to actually do your work. On to the next person.(everyone sweat drops) this here is Ray. He comes from the magoi manipulation clan. (He bows)" she points at a man with tan skin, black hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a black and blue ninja clothing.  
"Pleasure to meet you. And your highness..." he eyes hers. Now she has hundreds of beads sweat.  
"Were you the one that ate all those wine grapes even though we told you not to?(he glares at her) and Suzuka(Suzuka has hundreds of beads of sweat again) dear wife of mine did you give her the code to the room in the dungeon?" Ray eyes both of them.  
"Change of subject!(everyone sweat drops) Lia. I am the one Ugo wanted you to meet." Lunala says.  
Lia's eyes widen.  
"How?! You don't look three hundred years old!" Lia says and just realize the room went quite.  
Sinbad and the others have a "oh shit!" Look. Minus Alibaba, Aladdin Morgiana.  
The queen gave her a close eye smile.  
"I am 326 years old. I only get mad if it is a man that complains about my age and that man is Sinbad." She glares at him.  
"Sinbad. I presume you are going to speak to the emperor of the Kou empire?" She says.  
"Yes. Why?" Sinbad says.  
"I want Lia to come with me to my kingdom and train for 6 months." She says.  
Everyone's eyes widened and Sinbad face darknens.  
"No." He says.  
"Sinbad it is her choice. You do not control her." The queen said in a deadly tone.  
"Do you plan to make her sacrifice her time again?!" Sinbad yells at her and the queen's house hold vessels take positions to fight.  
"She chose to give up her time 13 years ago. She wanted to become stronger. Do you really want to stop her make her own choices?!" The queen stood up.  
"Let me take Lia to train. In exchange, I want my three daughters to stay in Sindria and train there(takes out pink shell) Lorena, Aqua, Krystal! Come here!" She yells in the shell.  
Three blue magic circles appear. The first one, shows a 16 year old girl, with pink short hair(only the hair I'm showing in the picture) green eyes, purple Arabic clothing and a fencing sword on her waist. On her hair is a peacock feathers hair ornament. In the middle of it is a green crystal with the eight pointed star symbol.  
"She's a dungeon capturer?!" Alibaba yells in shock as he sees the girl walk up to him. He blushes because up close to him she is pretty.  
"Stop staring forever alone boy." She says coldly and Alibaba face is priceless.  
Everyone is trying to keep their laughter in.  
The next Magic circle disappears revealed a girl with short hair up to her neck, blue pink hair, has Gill like ears, and is wearing blue gold tank top that reveals her stomach, a blue long shirt, and blue gem earrings.  
"F-F-Forgive me for being late mother!" She bows repeatedly.  
"No need to worry Aqua. Krystal, where is Lorena?" The queen ask.  
"WHOOOO!"  
The magic circle explodes with water and reveals a girl with aquamarine hair and in a blue lacy, ribbon swimsuit and a white white jacket on had a blue butterfly hair pin in her hair. Oh how mad was the queen for her daughter to show up like that.  
She walks up to her and smacks her in the head.  
"Ow! What the hell mom?!" Lorena puts her hand on her head.  
Jafar's face just went red as a tomato. And Sinbad is already smirking at him. Oh how Ja'far was not gonna live it down from Sinbad.  
"Change this instant! You realize there is a king here! How shameless can you be. This is why Sinbad is a bad influence to people!" The queen screeched. And Sinbad sweat drops.  
"Fine. (Snaps fingers)" water surrounds Lorena and her swimsuit changes to a blue green Egyptian style sorceress dress.  
"You happy?" Lorena says.  
"Yes!(Turns back to speak to Lia.) As I was saying, Lia, you are a Magi, and you may not remember me or anyone here but I can help you learn to control your power and to summon your djiin." She tells Lia.  
Lia stays silent.  
"I want to become stronger . And if this will help me...then I accept your offer." Lia says and Sinbad glares at Lunala.  
"However...why would you want to train me? I can tell you are a dungeon capturer. So why?" Lia ask with a puzzled face.  
Lunala walks up to her and places her hand on her heart.  
"Because...I made a promise to help you. I come from the same world you do. You and I met each other 13 years ago.(turns to Sinbad) and yes Sinbad this is the woman you propose to 13 years ago." Lunala says calmly.  
*cricket*  
"PROPOSE?!" Everyone yells and a deadly aura is surrounding Ja'far.  
"Sinbad...Care to explain." He gives him a close eye smile.  
"I swear I have no idea what she is talking about!" Sinbad puts his hands up in defense.  
"Lia, your memories are returning. You do know Sinbad. In time you will remember. For now, do you wish to train in my kingdom?" Lunala asked her.  
"I think it's a good idea. Big Sis, you can become stronger. I promise we'll be alright." Aladdin comes up to me and hugs me.  
"Aladdin...everyone...I..." Lia is struggling what to say.  
"I don't approve. Do you really think I trust you?" Sinbad said coldly.  
"You won't listen to what my wife says, but will act the same way with me?" A male voice all of a sudden speaks.  
A circle of blue flames appear and disappear and reveals a man in blue gold armor, black hair, and brown eyes. Sinbad just went pale.  
"Sinbad, Lia chose to come and train at our Kingdom. Do you not want her to become stronger. She wishes to improve herself. Do you want that shadow to come back and make her become a fallen magi again?! Do you wish to see her suffer?! She wishes to become stronger. She wishes to help you and her friends. Do you understand?" The King of the Aquarias kingdom yells at him.  
"Honey, isn't that over doing it?" Lunala walks over to her husband, Cresendent.  
"Master...I...I...understand...but...still..." Sinbad looks down.  
"I understand how you feel...but this is for her own good(places hand on his shoulders) I Don't want you to go through that same pain again." He smiles sadly at him.  
"(Leans in and whispers in Sinbad's ear) plus she might remember you, and the good times you all had together. I still remember that time I caught you two kissing." The King laughs and Sinbad's face turned red.  
Lia has an extremely confused face at what is going on.  
"By the way, if you hit on any of my daughters, your gonna have to answer to me and their brothers" the King smiles at Sinbad with a deadly aura surrounding him.  
"Yes sir." His face was priceless.  
"Sinbad, I want Ja'far to train Lorena, Mascur to train Aqua, and Sharrkan to train Krystal along with Alibaba." Lunala said and Sinbad and Ja'far eyes widened.  
"I object!" Yells Lorena.  
"Explain." Both her mother and father say.  
"No way in hell I'm working with the control freak!" She yells.  
Ja'far eyes glare dagers at her.

"Sigh...you won't obey any of our household members, nor us. So Ja'far is good choice to make you learn and teach you manners. Besides, he is a good influence and keeps Sinbad in proper check. He makes sure Sinbad does all of his work. So he is a good choice to teach you.(Walks over to Ja'far) You can be as mercilessly as you are to Sinbad as to her. I put her in your care." The queen bows at him.  
"I promise to take good care of her." He bows and does a quick side glace at Lorena and smirks.  
Lorena clearly just lost all respect to him.  
"Mother...w-w-why do I have to train?" Aqua ask shyly as she hides behind Krystal.  
"Please don't use me hiding spot. And I agree with her. Why must we all train?" Krystal said as she crossed her arms.  
"Krystal, you yourself have already obtain a djiin. Your sisters need to train before they themselves are ready to go and obtain a djiin themselves. This will help you learn to interact with others." Her father responded.  
"Besides, isn't it the same with you? You can't find yourself a boy-!" Lorena stops talking when she sees her sisters sword right at her neck.  
"Gulp!" She shut ups.  
"And Aqua..."  
"Yes mother..."  
"The blood of the steel dragon tribe and fanalis runs through your veins through your father side. Don't think I don't know you don't know how to control your strength." She looks at Aqua.  
Aqua sulks at the corner of the room.  
"But I don't want to go where there is so many people..." Aqua says.  
"Aqua please turn your ears back human form. You know why. " Aqua sulks even more and turns her ears back to normal.  
"Do we have a deal Sinbad?" Lunala smirks.  
"Ug...Deal.." Sinbad shakes hands with the queen.  
"By the way..." the queen began.  
"Yes your highness?" Sinbad asked confused.  
"Make Lia cry. And I'll kill you." She gives him a close eye smile and the wall behind her cracks.  
"Yes ma'am."  
A few hours passed, and everyone meets at Balbadd harbor.  
"Since when was a dungeon here?!" Alibaba yells in shock as he sees a Atlantian building neat the harbor.  
"True it is a dungeon, but it is also my kingdom. I welcome t you to the Aquarias Kingdom." Lunala smiles along with her husband and daughters.  
Aladdin,Lia,Alibaba, and Morgiana all have shock expressions.  
"How is that a kingdom?!" They all yell.  
"True when a dungeon is cleared, it disappears. But my djiin is the 4th, her name is Aquarius, djiin of truths and demise. This was her home. When I first capture this dungeon, I saw how much she loved living in here. So with her magic and mine I made it so I can move it around where ever I want. It moves with the waves. Never in the same place, and making it impossible to find. And my husband's Djiin, the 5th one. His name is Raykus, the djiin of Nobility and disorder. We can control time within the dungeon. So basically 1 month here is 1 years in the dungeon. You can choose to age or stay the same. Only you will be affected if you wish to age." The queen said and Lia, Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana have a shock look.  
"Um...Lady Krystal...what is your djiin?" Alibaba ask her.  
"My djiin is the 69th djiin. Amaterasu, djiin of love and hatred. I and my three other brothers also have their own. Aqua and Lorena have yet to obtain one. And who gave you permission to speak to me forever alone Bachelor?" Krystal said that last part coldly.  
"..." Alibaba's face.  
"Pfft! HAHAHAHA!" Lorena broke out into a fit of laughter and holding her stomach, along with Aladdin,and Lia and everyone else.  
 _" I really don't like her at all..." Alibaba says in his mind._  
"Nearly forgot. Girls properly introduced yourselves.'" Their father said.  
"Right." All three say.  
"I am Princess Lorena Gallia of the Aquarias Kingdom. Pleasure to meet you." Lorena steps forward and bows.  
"I-I-I'm the second p-p-princess. M-M-My name is A-A-Aqua Gallia." Aqua's face becomes red and she hid behind Lorena.  
"N-N-Nice to meet you." She says from behind.  
Truth is she is scared of Mascur.  
"My name is Krystal Gallia. I am the third princess. I wish to get along with all of you. Thank you King Sinbad for letting us stay in your country." Krystal bows.  
Sinbad nods his head.  
"Lia, do you have all your belongings?" Morgiana asked her.  
"Yup." She chirped happily.  
"Girls, do you have all of your belongings?" The King asked his daughters.  
"Yup."  
"Yes."  
"Since long ago."  
"Good."  
They all talked for a few minutes then...  
A guard came running warning everyone that a giant fleet of the Kou empire is coming from the sea. Alibaba wanted to stay and help his country but Sinbad said if he stayed the Kou empire would execute them. He had to leave the country for his own safety. Alibaba insisted that he will stay. For that reason Sinbad knocked him out for his own good.  
"I'm surprised by your actions. But will he be alright? You considering you really just knocked him out again his will?" Lia came up to Sinbad.  
"It's for his own good and for his country's sake. Lia will you be alright?" He asked.  
"I think so. If I did know you in the past then I hope I remember. But what did you mean I "gave up my time" when you yelled at the queen?" Lia asked puzzled.  
"That's something I don't want to talk about." Sinbad reply.  
Lia's eyes narrowed.  
"You become a sly person, haven't you?" Lia growled and left to the queen and king, leaving a shock Sinbad behind.  
Sinbad order a ship prepared to go to Sindria for their safety. Aladdin, Morg, and the princesses made their decision and boarded the ship. Lia climb in a water bubble with the Queen. The King of the Aquarias Kingdom will be going with Sinbad to the Kou empire to speak to the emperor personally.  
"To the idiot King's and control freaks country!' Lorena yelled.  
Everyone waved good bye.  
Lia then was transported to inside the dungeon. When we opened her eye she saw a hug underwater city.  
" amazing!" She saw mermaids swimming, water dragons, fox people in air bubbles and so much more.  
"Oh this isn't even half of it." The queen said And Lia's eyes widened.  
"We have six giant rooms in this dungeon. Each one bigger than this. Each one serves a purpose. We are going to the treasure room." They head to a star shape symbol on the floor and as they go up, Lia sees what each room does.  
The second room is agriculture, third makes goods, forth weapons, and so on and so forth.  
"You said you have son's. Where are they?" They talk as they continue up to the treasure room.  
"My first son is training at the Sasan empire. My second son is studying medicine at Heliohapt, and my third sun is learning about trade and training with the magoi manipulation clan at the Reim Empire. Oh how I miss them." She smiled sadly.

-Lia POV-

We finally reached the treasure room. It was the size of 40 football fields. All completely filled with treasure. I then saw Lady Lunala's household vessels. looks like they are organizing things.  
"Your highness welcome back." All four bowed.  
"Thank you all. Suzuka,if it be alright will you help Lia fix her bow? (Turns to me) you didn't notice but during the battle your bow broke. You can get it replaced or have it fixed. What do you want?" My eyes widened when I saw my bow broken.  
This was a heirloom, passed from generation to generation. Mom and dad gave me this for my 8th birthday.  
"If possible I want to get it fixed. It is a family heirloom, and very important to me." I handed to Suzuka.  
"It can't be fixed. But I can create a new bow and infuse this bow into it. Meaning your bow will still be with you even if in another form. The Spirit of your ancestors will be with you still." Suzuka smiled at me.  
"Thank you so much!" I hugged her.  
"Your welcome." She smiles.  
I then see Liato come in with a treasure box.  
"Here. These belong to you." He hands me a treasure box.  
I open it and inside is a Sakura hairpin, a red and green gem earrings, a silver anklet, and a gold bracelet. All of them have the eight pointed star symbol.  
"These..." I was barely able to say.  
"These are your djiins. We kept them safe. They did not want anyone else to be their master other than you." Liato smile at me.  
"Lia, in 6 months you will train here. But I will tell you what Sinbad ment "you gave up your time."" The queen looked at me seriously.  
"You were 11 years old and Sinbad was 16. After what happened when you went with Sinbad to a trading deal, during that time you and him were attacked by bandits. You were gravely injured. Sinbad blamed himself because you were injured. You blamed yourself for being weak. This was when I first met you two. Sinbad barged into a cabin that was in road near the Reim Empire. It was a stop that I made for people traveling and I was staying there for a few days to help. He brought you in crying. You were in critical condition that you could have lost your life." She said.  
I was shock.  
"Luckily, I was a doctor from the world we came from. Flamra and Liato were with me. And help me heal you. To be honest...we nearly lost you. We were able to save you. Sinbad thanked me and kept insisting to let him pay us back(chuckles). I saw the rukh around both of you. So I decided, to company you to the Sindria trading company. Of course I still haven't revealed that I was a queen. I used a spell and wore the clothing the woman from the Artemyra Kingdom wore. We went there and that is when I met Ja'far and Hinahoho and everyone in the trading company." She smiled.  
"It had been a month since I met you and Sinbad. He and I had become trading partners. You see, the Aquarias Kingdom is neutral. We do not Ally with any kingdom or company. We do trade with all. Like Sindria and the Kou empire. We are not the only kingdom. There is another neutral Kingdom, that does the same as us. That Kingdom and mine are allies because we are neutral and are very,very, difficult to find and to get to. People say our Kingdom's are legendary because they can never find us." She said and sat down on a water bubble she created. Except this time she went fully into the water and her legs become a tail. Her hair become pink, and so on.  
"I'll explain why I changed after I finish telling you." She sees my shock expression  
"It was during one night at the company. Everyone was celebrating a deal that Sinbad made.

-Flash back-

 _Everyone was celebrating a new deal that was made. Everyone was getting drunk. Lia sat next to Sinbad._  
 _"Lia, what's wrong? You're not eating." Sinbad looked at her worried._  
 _"Little one, are you alright?" Lunala asked Lia._  
 _Lia looked up to her and her eyes widened. She saw many rukh surrounding Lunala._  
 _"You are a dungeon capturer, aren't you?" Lia said and everyone in the room went silent._  
 _Sinbad's eyes widened._  
 _"And Flamra and Liato are your household vessels, aren't they?" Lia said and Lunala and her household vessels eyes widened._  
 _Lunala smiles kindly and looks at her._  
 _"How did you know?" She smiled sadly._  
 _"The rukh told me. You were hiding it, for a good reason. Why?" Lia stand up and walks up to her._  
 _"I think it's time I reveal who I am." Lunala said._  
 _"Who are you really?" Sinbad sat up and began to take out his sword._  
 _"I am not a enemy." She then waves her wooden staff and water surrounds her._  
 _Her clothes changes to a blue white gown and her staff becomes a magic tritant.(see chapter 1)_  
 _"I am queen Lunala of the Aquarias Kingdom. And you already met my household vessels. I am a ally." The queen giggled and patted Lia's head. Lia has sparkles in her eyes._  
 _"Sinbad, you trained with my husband for two months. I believe he told you he is the Dragon king?" Lunala said and Sinbad eyes widen._  
 _"You're the woman that kept calling him every three days!" He points at her._  
 _"Rude! He taught you to master Baal! Did he also mentioned that I am the mermaid queen?' He should have taught you manners!" An angry tick mark appears on her and the floor beneath her cracks and Sinbad went pale._  
 _"Sorry to kept my identity a secret. It was for a good reason. I wanted to see what type of person you were. My husband is quite proud of his student. Also I am impressed by your trading skills. You'll make a fine king one day." The queen smiles._  
 _"Tha-"_  
 _"That is if you stop being a womanizer, and just stay with one girl." The queen said sweetly._  
 _Everyone is trying to stifle their laughter and Sinbad face is priceless._  
 _"400 year old hag..." he mumbled._  
 _Biggest...mistake...ever._  
 _BAAMM!_  
 _The queen just punched him and sent him flying to the wall. He then got up and had a extremely pale and horrified face when he saw the queen walk up to him with a murderous aura. She bent down to him, and looked him directly in the eyes. Her eyes turned to red slits._  
 _"I am 313 years old. Basically in human years I'm in my 20's. Get it right human." She said in a murderous tone._  
 _She got back up and walked back to where she was. Sinbad had his soul coming out of his mouth and his life sucked right out of him._  
 _"Please forgive her. She is very sensitive when it comes to her age." Flamra bowed._  
 _"We'll be going now.(turns to Sinbad) and Sinbad(he looks up to her) complain about my age again and you're screwed." The queen said in a sweet tone making him go pale._  
 _Rurumu give her a thumbs up._

 _it has been 1 hour since they left. They have been walking through the woods on a dirt road. They continued to walk until.._  
 _"I known you are there. Come out so I can see you." The queen stops walking and her household vessels eyes widened when they see Lia come out behind a tree and how they could not sense her at all._  
 _Lia walks up to the three of them. Lunala turns around and faces her. She bends down to her level._  
 _"Why are you following us, little one?" The queen asked kindly._  
 _"M-M-Make me your apprentice! Please!" Lia blurted out._  
 _"Why do you wish to be my apprentice? You are a Magi. I could be a enemy. I could kidnap you and kill you. I could make you make you turn on your friends. So why?" The queen looked down at her._  
 _Lia clutches her fist._  
 _"I'm weak. True I am a magi. Uncle Yunan(Lunala trying to stifle her laughter at Yunan being called uncle) explained to me what a Magi is and what they do. But if I really am all that...Why am I so weak? I'm always the one being saved. I don't want Sinbad to blame himself if I get injured again. (Looks up at the queen seriously) I want to get stronger! I want to become more of use! I know you are a kind person because the Rukh told me. I know you are a kind person by the look in your eyes!" Lia yells._  
 _"My...eyes.."_  
 _"I know you are a dungeon capturer and I know you can help me more than ever! So Please!(gets on her knees and bows) Make me you apprentice! Please..." Lia's tears fall onto the dirt as she looks down as he bows. The queen's eyes widened. Never in all her years she's seen someone so determined and mature at a young age._  
 _"_ _ **please protect my descendant in the future..." the image of her friends last breath flashes before her eyes.**_  
 _She smiles."_ _ **you really are like her.."**_ _she says in her mind._  
 _The queen begins to walk the direction she ways going._  
 _"(Side glances at Lia) Are you coming?" She says and sees Lia look up and running up to her and walks with them smiling._  
 _"By the way...what will Sinbad say when he sees you are gone?" Liato asked._  
 _"No need to worry! Everyone right now is asleep. I left a note that says I left to train. I used a shrinking spell and shrunk all of my belongings and I am carrying them in my bag." Lia grinned innocently while the others gave her a shock expression._  
 _"Mother of rukh..." the queen passed out from the shock just now._  
 _"Your highness!" Everyone ran up to her side._

 _The next day_

 _Sindria trading company_

 _"SINBAD!"_  
 _A blood curdling scream just woke up everyone in the entire company. Ja'far barges in to Sinbad's room._  
 _"Why did you wake me up so early?" Sinbad gets up from his bed and yawns._  
 _"I JUST WENT INTO LIA'S ROOM!ALL OF HER BELONGINGS ARE GONE!I WENT TO CHECK ALL OF THE OTHER ROOMS AND I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!" Ja'far spoke too fast for anyone to understand._  
 _The minute he heard Lia's name,that snapped him awake._  
 _"Whoa whoa! Calm down! What's wrong?!" Sinbad tries to calm him down._  
 _"Lia-can't- anywhere-AAHA! HERE!" Ja'far shoves a letter in his face._  
 _Sinbad quickly opens the letter and reads it. He clutches the paper tightly as he reads it. He jumps off his bed and runs to the where everyone else is. He bangs the door open and scares everyone in the lobby._  
 _"EVERYONE SEARCH FOR LIA! ALL OVER THE COMPANY, THE EMPIRE, THE WOODS, I DON'T CARE! JUST HURRY AND FIND HER!" Sinbad yells and orders everyone to search._  
 _Everyone has no idea what is going on but being to search for her._  
 _"Sinbad, what is going on?!" Rurumu runs over to him along with Hinahoho._  
 _Sinbad shoves the letter in her hands and bolts out the door. Rurumu and Hinaho read the letter._  
 _"Sinbad!" Rurumu yells as tears fall from her eyes._  
 _The words from the letter replay in his mind, as he searches everywhere for her._

 _ **Dear Sinbad and everyone,**_  
 _ **By the time you read this letter I will be gone. I'm pretty sure Ja'far just woke up everyone with a scream. I decided to go training and become Queen Lunala's apprentice. Please don't look for me. I know right now you're probably pretty mad, but I made this choice. I feel like a burned to you and everyone. I feel like I'm weak and you keep blaming yourself for that day the bandits attacked Sinbad. IT is not your fault. It's mine. I want to become stronger,I want to be more use to you. I'll learn magic, How to fight, maybe even djiin equip! I promise I'll come back even stronger! So don't worry. I want to train with her like you trained with her husband. I'll be back in five months. I'll write to you guys whenever I get a chance. So don't worry. This isn't goodbye, it's only temporary. I promise we'll meet again. Thank you for everything.**_  
 _ **-Love Lia**_  
 _ **PS: If you think the queen had something to do with this, you are dead wrong. I made this choice by my own free will. I'll miss you guys.**_

 _"Why... ?!(punches tree) You were fine the way you are!" Sinbad runs all over the forest._  
 _He runs to a clearing where there is a cliff and you can see the ocean from there. He drops to his knees and punches the ground._  
 _"LLIIAA!" He screams._

 _-3 weeks later-_

 _It has been three weeks since Lia left. Things haven't been the same. Sinbad locked himself in his room most of the time. Everyone kept trying to cheer him up but nothing worked. Rurumu understood why Lia chose to go and train and forgave her. After all, she was like a daughter to her and sooner or later she would become a Woman. One day during a celebration, a paper bird flew in._  
 _"Chirp! Chirp!" It flew on top of Jafar's head and landed. Making Sinbad break out Laughing._  
 _He removed the bird from his head and undoes the origami. He sees it is a letter and reads it out loud._

 _ **hey everyone it's been awhile. Sorry if I haven't written. Training is hell. I've mastered water magic and can do some pretty good spells. I met the queen's family. I met her first son which he is older than Sinbad by 3 years! What's more he's a bigger womanizer than you Sinbad! I bet he would still all the girls from you easily.**_  
 _ **"Oh hell no!"**_ _Sinbad just yelled making everyone sweat drop._  
 _ **I've been doing pretty good. I really do miss you guys. Hope everything is great over there. If you guys want to write to me, I wrote down a spell that you guys can write on your letters and they will become paper birds and fly to where I am. Pretty cool huh? Hope you guys write back!**_

 _Everyone smiled knowing there friend was doing well. Sinbad then noticed a blue gem at the corner of the paper. He touched it. A blast of water hit Sinbad knocking him off his chair. He was soaking wet. Everyone burst out laughing knowing how Lia loves to pull pranks at Sinbad._  
 _"It's not funny!" Sinbad yells with a angry tick mark on his face._  
 _"It totally is! You fall for them every single time!" Laughed Hinahoho along his wife and everyone._  
 _Sinbad smiled knowing she was okay, but when she came back, she was going to have a hell of a scolding from him, Ja'far, and Rurumu!_

 _-5 months later-_

 _A girl with long curly brown hair up to her waist, blue eyes, a Sakura hairpin in her hair, one green gem earing on her right ear, and one red gem earing on her left. A silver bell anklet on her right foot, and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. On her neck, a amethyst necklace. All of her items possessed the eight pointed star symbol. She wore a white flower embroidery dress with a white flower crown on her head. She wore black boots up to her knees. She had a black bag with her belongings. She was up at the highest tree branch at the tallest pine tree. Her blue eyes looking down at the Reim Empire and smiles when she spots a familiar purple head._  
 _"I never would've thought you would go so far to give up your time." Her head snaps to the left when she sees it's someone she knows._  
"Don't scare me like that Uncle Yunan! Plus , It was my decision. _and I don't regret it. Also I understand a lot of things I didn't back then." The girl sighs._  
 _Yunan feels sorry for her because she now understands what a brothel is. And so many things she didn't back then._  
 _"I'm pretty sure everyone is going to be staring at my chest. Five months ago I was 11 and 5 months later I'm 15. Plus, I visited many worlds through my spirit and made many new friends." She smiles remembering the world she visited with the pink haired boy that eats flames. Oh the fights she and him would get to and nearly destroyed half the guild._  
 _"Hey, Uncle Yunan.."_  
 _"Yes, Lia?"_  
 _"I'm glad I was brought to this world." She smiled at him._  
 _She takes a blue oval shape flute and plays a quick tune. A silver wyvern flies over to her and she sits on its back._  
 _"Till next time, Uncle Yunan!" She wave goodbye and her and the wyvern fly away._  
 _"Till next time!" He waves good bye and smiles sadly._  
 _"Till next time..."_

 _-eNd of flashback-_

-Lia POV-

As the queen told me this ,tears fell from my eyes. Only flashes of those memories came to my eyes. I remember That I chose to age. I remember that I left. But I still don't remember what I did during those five months.  
"Lia, what's wrong?! " Lunala panicked when she saw me crying.  
"Sorry(wipes tears from eyes) looks like my memories are finally returning. But..if I chose to age..shouldn't I be 29? Not 24 ?" I asked puzzled.  
"Good question. I overheard you talking to Aladdin about how you were in a comatose state for 11 months. If it's what I think it is... never mind." She said.  
What was she going to say?  
"Lady Lia, you will train here for 6 months or 6 years in our case because of the dungeon. 1 year here, is equal to one month out of the dungeon. Do you wish to age again, or not. If you choose not to age that's alright, your magic, knowledge, will still become stronger no matter what. What is your decision?" Ray said.  
I thought about it and made my choice. I smiled and looked up at her with confidence.  
"I choose to not age." I said.  
"Good decision." Lunala grinned and got out of the water bubble and her tail turned back to legs.  
"H-H-How?! I thought you came from my world. How are you part mermaid?!" I said in shock as I see her walk to the star pointed shape on the floor.  
"I'll explain as you train here. For now we'll Just talk about your training and begin tomorrow." The queen said.

-3 months later-

Kingdom of Sindria

It's been three months since Aladdin Morgiana, Alibaba, and the princesses have arrived in Sindria.  
Aladdin, and Alibaba have feeling guilty about not being able to help the people of Balbadd being from taken over by the Kou empire. They haven't eaten very much lately. Aqua and Morg have been training with Mascur and have becoming stronger. Aqua is learning to Control her strength. Though...she still hasn't opened up to anyone, and is still kind of scared of Mascur and hides behind Morgiana to say hi or when they talk or when they finish training. Yeah...this girl is beyond shy..but some feelings are being developed.  
Krystal well...she was pretty quiet. She doesn't talk much and is pretty cold to Alibaba. But she is a kind person. She has been talking with Yamuriha and even learning some magic. Most of the time she's in the library reading. When it comes history, people of the Kou empire call her the female version of Ren Kouen. Why ? Let's say why. her family went to visit and stayed there for three months. Of course it was for political reasons. Aqua stayed with Kougyoku most of the time, also with Hakuei. Lorena would actually get into fights with Judal and Kouha. Basically starting a 1v1v1 and ending in a tie between all three of them even though Lorena doesn't have a metal vessel. Krystal stayed most of the time in the library and helped Kouen and Koumei with their work. Pretty much drown herself in reading and studying. Worse than Kouen.  
Back to Sindria.  
Yeah. basically she's always in the library and studying magic With Yam.  
Lorena...well.. I'm pretty sure you can guess what she's been doing.  
"LORENA GALLIA GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"  
YUP... she has been skipping work and disobeying Ja'far. She's been hanging out a lot with Pisti.  
Right now she is running away from him. She ran to Yam's room where is Krystal. She banged the door opened and slammed it shut it closed. Yamuriha and Krystal looked at her in shock.  
"Hide me!" Lorena says.  
"You been skipping on your work again. When are are you going to start acting like a princess?! Have you forgotten?!" Krystal says coldly at her sister.  
"Lorena please try to do your work. Your basically acting like Sinbad right now who always skips out on his work." Yam says.  
"Know but...all we been doing these past three is months is paperwork and organize things. I want real training!" Lorena sits down on Yams bed.  
"Besides...you know why I want to become stronger and destroy the organization." Lorena said to Krystal.  
"Don't bring up those things." Krystal said.

Silence..

"LORENA WHERE ARE YOU!? IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THIS INSTANT I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A VERY HARSH PUNISHMENT!"  
How screwed are you Lorena. She cringed remembering all the push ups, sit-ups, running laps and so on she was made to do. She was sore for weeks. She quickly turned herself to a bird and landed on Yamuraiha shoulder to make it look like she is a normal bird. Yam had sparkles in her eyes and on the verge of asking what magic did she use, when Ja'far came in.  
"Sorry to come in like this. Have you guys seen Lorena?" Ja'far asked.  
"No." Yam said.

"(Turns to Krystal) Do you know where she is?" He asked her.  
She sighed and did some sign language. Ja'far understood what she said since he is a former assassin. Yamriaha and Lorena have no idea what she is saying.  
"I see...thank you." And Ja'far left.  
Lorena waited 10 minutes and turned herself back to normal. She slowly opened the door and checked both ways to make sure the cost ways clear. She then made a mad dash but was stopped when both her feet were caught.  
"EEKK!" Red wire caught her feet and she was hanging upside down. Luckily she was wearing shorts.  
"Don't think you can escape that easily."  
She saw ja'far step out of the shadows.  
"H-H-How?!" She said in shock.  
"I have your sister to thank." He smirked.  
"My...!"

-Back at Yamuriha room-

"KRYSTAL YOU TRAITOR!"  
Krystal scoffed knowing her sister just got caught. Yamuriha looked at her with a smile.  
"What did you tell Ja'far?"  
"I told him that the hummingbird was Lorena and to wait ten minutes, because she was going to wait that long to make sure he was gone and make a run for it." She said and both broke out into a laughter.  
"How old is your sister?"  
"She's 22 ,I'm 16 going to 17, and aqua is 21"  
"I see. Her and Ja'far argue like a married couple."  
"Like you and Sharrkan?"  
"Krystal!? ﾟﾘﾳ?"  
"What? It's true."


	4. Chapter 3: Remembering

_Dear, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Krystal,Lorena, and Aqua,_  
 _Forgive me if I haven't written in three years, wait...it's been three months outside of the dungeon. Dammit! I keep forgetting! How have you guys been? Training has been hell for me. But I Mastered so much magic and discovered things I can do that normal people, dungeon capturers, Magi, and even Magicians can't do! I'm beginning to recover some of my memories. I remember when I first met the queen, and her family. They're coming back, but slowly. I have six djiins. The first one her name is Melodia, dijin of songs and spirits, the second one is well...you know I think I rather introduce them in person._

"OH COME!" yell Alibaba and Aladdin reading the letter with the princesses and Morg. They really wanted to know her djiins.

 _Aladdin...Alibaba...YOU BETTER NOT BE EATING SO MUCH THAT YOU GUYS ARE GETTING FAT!_

Both sweat drop. Krystal gives them a death glare.  
 _I'm doing well here. I'm glad we been writing back. I learned many things. Lunala is taking me to a kingdom to meet a ally of her. It is another neutral Kingdom. It is the Kingdom Of Crystailias._

"Kingdom of Crystailias!? I thought that Kingdom was a legend!" Yelled Alibaba in shock.  
"It's not. Mother took us there before. We go there a lot. Mom and the queen of that Kingdom get along very well. Like our Kingdom, they are not allied to any others. We are allied to each other. We do trade with all. Also the queen is a former student of mother that she trained 16 years ago. Mother named me after the crystal goddess of that Kingdom." Krystal said while she was still reading a scroll.  
"This is why they call you they female version of the first prince of the Kou empire. You won't fucken leave the god damn library. Your even worse then him! At least he takes a break every once in a while. You don't sleep for a month when you drown yourself in your studies." Lorena said while munching on a peach.  
"S-S-Sis...maybe not to speak so loudly." Aqua tried to keep her sister's voice from raising.  
"(Looks up at Aladdin) please continue the letter.(looks back down at scroll)" Krystal says.

 _Ugo told me that there are other people that come from my world here in this world. I hope to meet them soon. He said I will over time...I wonder how long will that take. I hope to meet these people soon. I'll write back soon. -Lia_

"What does she mean, "my world"? Does she mean another country?" Morgiana said.  
" _My lady...she's from the world your mother would talk about isn't she? You know it is a taboo to speak about that. If the enemy knows she and those other people are different, they will be in grave danger. Your mother is doing everything in her power to protect those people and you and your family."_ Krystal's djiin, Amaterasu, spoke to her in her mind.  
" _I know. And for that reason, she taught us the language of toran, and three other languages and writing from her home. So other people don't know what we are saying. I'll try to cover up that part of my world from Lia's letter. Looks like Aqua and Lorena are thinking the same thing."_ KRYSTAL responded back to her djiin.  
"She ment from her country." Said Aqua.  
"Ooohhh..." said Aladdin and Alibaba.  
"Sigh... Mas vale que no digan nada. Aqua, Lorena, ustedes saben porque. Nadien puede saber de different dimensiones. Pot orita agan otra cosa." Krystal said in Spanish.  
Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morg were wondering what language she was talking in. They never heard any language like that.  
"Ya sabemos. Por orita. Pero...solo falta el tiempo que revele todo. Lo mas mas-(throws needle at door) who's there?!" Lorena opens the door to see a almost passed out Spartos.  
The needle she threw, nearly hit him.  
"I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else." Lorena runs up to him and helps him up and puts the needle that was sticking on the wall back in her bag.  
"N-N-No need to worry. Ja'far is looking for you by the way. He said to meet him at the lake in the forest." Spartos said.  
"Yes! Finally some real training!(Runs out the door but does a quick look back at the others) See ya!" Lorena then bolts out of the library.

-Currently on a ship to the new Kingdom-

"Keep your stance straight! Again!"  
Lia was having a swords match with Ray. He is very strict when it comes to using a sword. She has learned to use a sword, she's still a bit on the novice side, but she's getting there...I hope.  
"Ghua!" She just got punched in the stomach and now Rays sword is at her neck.  
"I win.(helps her get up) pay more attention to your opponent! Beware of your surroundings! Never show fear. You're still pretty terrible, but you're getting there. Also looks like your bow is finally ready." He says.  
His wife comes to the deck of the ship with a square box. She hands it to Lia. She opens it but her face turns to confusion when she sees it is a galaxy orb the size of a soccer ball.  
"Um what's this?" She takes it out of the box and is surprised it doesn't weigh anything at all.  
"I know you're probably confused right now, but this is your weapon." Suzuka smiles proudly at her work.  
"Ummm..." Lia is still confused.  
"It is made of a galaxy stone. The stone you see is harder than diamond and steel combined. Obtaining all the materials to make this, took 3 years/months.(sees Lia is still confused) sigh...just place some of your magoi into it." Suzuka said.  
Lia placed her hand on the orb. It then began to change shape like liquid. She heard a voice. The odd changed to a beautiful silver, blue, crystal bow.  
"A-A-Amazing! For a minute there I thought I broke it." Lia was amazed by what just happened.  
"Cool isn't it? This weapon is Chizurahetsi. God of shape-shifting and weapons. You heard a voice didn't you? When you touched it." She said.  
"Yes." Lia said.  
"You see..this weapon is the most powerful and dangerous one I have ever created. It can change into any weapon in the entire world. From a bow, to sword, to lance, and so only accepts you as its master. It already electrocuted me. So that means it will reject anyone but you." Suzuka said serious.  
"Really? Let's try it out! (Imagines Ichigo Kurosaki's sword) hiyah!" The bow then transforms to it.  
Lia then swings it at Ray. Ray stops it on time. Both are holding their group.  
"What's this? All of a sudden your battle stance just got better!(grins) so ready for another round" ray grins.  
"You bet!" Right now hundreds of information is going through Lia's mind. Sword combat, how to use it, etc is going all through her mind.  
They were on the both of fighting again but...  
"Enough you two!" Both stop and see it's the queen.  
"Are you trying to make the boat sink?!" She yells at them.  
"Sorry Luna." Lia says.  
"Forgive me your highness." Ray says.  
"Be more careful next time.(turns to Lia) you can make your weapon shrink to the size of a pendent." Lunala says to her.  
Lia concentrates her magoi into the sword. It turns to a small pendent. A galaxy orb. She puts it around her neck, along with her amethyst necklace.  
"My queen! The whirlpool is up ahead!" Flamra yells from on top of the pole of the sails.  
"W-W-Whirlpools?!" Lia began to panic.  
"No need to worry. Just become one with the sea's.  
(Djiin equips)  
Goddess of the waves, unleash your wrath, turn me into a great magician, let your tears heal your love ones, Spirit of truths and demise, become one with me! AQUARIUS!" Lunala hair became silver and her hair grew up to her feet, her dress become a dragon silver gray armor. On her hair,she wore a silver spike dragon crown. Her staff became a ice,spike, scythe.

-Lia POV-

"Why did she just djiin equip?!" I yelled in shock.  
"You...might want to back up a little...she's going to use extreme Magic..." Liato said to me.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because the only way to get the the Crystailias Kingdom is by hitting the whirlpools with magic, causing a major disruption in the flow of the sea current. Allowing us to pass through in one piece. We only have 10 minutes to pass through, after that the whirlpools reform." Explains Flamra as she jumps down from up high in the sails and lands in front of me.  
"Extreme Magic! Scared Wrath of the water Goddess!"  
Why does Kougyoku appear in my mind?  
A huge tsunami of water and electricity hit the whirlpools, making the break apart. Lunala then quickly uses wind Magic, and makes the boat move forward quickly forward. As we move , I see the whirlpools reform. As we move ahead, we go through a dark, narrow, mountain ravine. We continue forward for about 2 hours.  
"How long till we get there?' I ask.  
"Just a little bit longer." Lunala says.  
2 hours later.  
"Are we there yet?" I ask for the 100th time.  
"Yes! I was starting to get sea sick." Ray said.  
The ship enters a huge cave. As we entered I see that we are heading...straight...to...a...wall?!  
"Why are we heading straight to a wall?!'" I scream.  
*cling*  
Suddenly I hear a bell chime.  
"Did you hear that?" I said.  
"Hear what?" Liato says.  
"...Never mind." What was that?  
Then all of a sudden the water underneath us begins to glow. A blinding light hits us. I close my eyes, then reopen them in a few seconds.  
" beautiful isn't it? Welcome to the Crystailias Kingdom." Lunala shows me the beautiful kingdom.  
Place filled with jewels, everywhere.  
"The Kingdom is also known as the village of stones. Many trading companies and kingdoms try to make a deal here. This Kingdom those a lot of trade, because of all the gems and raw materials here." Explained Lunala.  
Ready for a new adventure.  
We headed to the palace. There standing at the gate was a woman. Long silver hair, light tan hair, gray eyes, a black, gold dress that went all the way to her feet. She wore a white Jewel on the middle of her forehead.  
"It's been quite some time hasn't it master." The woman spoke.  
"It has. How are your daughters?" Luna spoke.  
"In two weeks, they will be staying at the Kou empire to study. Hopefully they remembered their past lives."  
Past lives?  
"(turns to me) So this is the magi. It has been 13 years hasn't it? I have a feeling you will be happy when you meet my daughters." The woman smiled at me.  
"My name is Elisa. I'm the queen of this Kingdom. And like you, my daughters come from your world." She said as we walked into the palace.  
"Get back here right this instant!"  
I see Elisa sighing.  
A girl with short hair up to ears, covering one eye, blue hair, has blue, sliver armor, a lance in her right hand, and is chasing a snake.  
"Ruka! Enough!" Elisa boomed.  
Both the girl and the snake froze. She then caught the snake, and looked up at me.  
"Lia..."  
I stare at the girl...wait...what the...  
"Lia!" She ran up to me and tackle me in a hug.  
"H-H-How!? " I yelled in shock.  
If your wondering who this is, this is Ruka. Second sister of my friend Lisa.  
"Come on! You need to see Lisa and the others." Ruka says and drags me to the library.  
We go in and I see four girls.  
"Lia..." I recognize all of them.  
I run and hug them.  
"Lisa, Yura, Yui! I missed you guys!" Tears fall from all of our eyes.  
"I'm so happy to see you guys here." I smile at them and let go of them.

After we all talked, they told me how they got to this world.  
"Incredible...I can't believe you all met Ugo. I met him also." I said.  
"That's not only it. Apparently, we had past lives here. We're slowly gaining those memories back." Yura said.  
"I see. Guys I came to this world 15 years ago. I recently remembered something...but it's fuzzy." I say as I fix my glasses.

-Flashback-

15 years ago

" _My name is Lia!" The little girl smiles at Yunan and Sinbad._  
 _"Nice to meet you. My name is Sinbad. Are you from another country?" He asked excited._  
 _"? I guess?" Lia said._  
 _"Sinbad, you need to go back to your village. You go with him." He tells me._  
 _Yunan then uses magic and we are sent flying to his village._  
 _When we arrived a few of the villagers told Sinbad he was gone for two months and that his mother is dying._  
 _He ran to his house and I followed him._  
 _When we arrived, I saw his mother._  
 _Brown long hair in a braid, kind brown eyes but she was dying._  
 _I then felt the presence of two people._  
 _A man with purple hair and golden eyes like Sinbad's, and his mother._  
 _"Please watch over him. He can be very reckless sometimes." His mother smiles warmly at me._  
 _"I also ask you the same thing. Even if this is our first meeting, I can tell you are a very kind and caring person. I know he'll grow up to be a fine young man." He smiles warmly at me and pats my head._  
 _"Are you his dad?" I ask and he nods._  
 _When he touched me, memories came flooding in. When he was with his wife, his family, the day he had to leave him, everything. Then Sinbad's memories and his mother's came. I cried. Even if I met them for a few minutes, I felt like I known them my whole life._  
 _"I-I-I promise. I promise to take care of him." I said in between sobs and smile at them._  
 _They thanked me and soon turn to white little birds and flew to the sky._  
 _I went over to Sinbad who was crying. A white sheet was placed over his mother's body. I hugged him from behind. He stiffen, but soon relaxes._  
 _"Your mom was a great person. I'm sure she'll watch you from the stars above and protect you." I look up to his face and I wipe a tear from his eye._  
 _He hugs me, which surprises me, but I hug him back. He cries on my shoulder, I pat his back. Tears are also running down my cheeks._

 _"Umareru_ _kotoba_  
 _Kieru_ _ku_ _kotoba_  
 _Anata no naka_ _ni_  
 _Iki_ _tsuzukeru_ _kotoba_  
 _Tachi_ _domari_ _suu_ _na_ _toki_  
 _Yuukietu_ _kawaru_  
 _Saa_  
 _Aruki_ _dasou_  
 _Nakotoki_ _yori_  
 _Anata_ _wa_ _tsuyoku_ _wa_  
 _Teiru_ _taara_  
 _No mayowa_ _naite_  
 _Ano_ _ko_ _ima_ _kotoba_ _na_  
 _Shinjite_

 _I finished singing. I feel a light breath on my shoulder. Sinbad fell asleep. One of the village ladies helps pick him up and takes him to his bed._  
 _"Thank you. You are kind. I'm sure he will never be alone." She smiled sadly at me._  
 _I nod and she leaves. I head back inside the house. In a few days, they are going to bury his mother. I cover him in a blanket. I the set up a pillow on the floor and lay down and go to sleep._

 _The next day_

 _It was now morning. I got up early. I look over at Sinbad and he is still sleeping. I fix my hair and straighten my clothes. I then take small bag of gold coins I found in one of the treasure bags and go to the town to buy food._  
 _40 minutes later._  
 _I finally arrived at town. I go to the food stand._  
 _"What can I get for you little girl?" A kind old woman ask._  
 _I point to 3 fish, 2 lemons, a small bag of rice, and some vegetables. She packs them all in two bags._  
 _"Will you be able to carry that, little one?" She asked._  
 _"Yes." I say._  
 _After I left town, I used a floating spell and made the bags float and walked back to the village._  
 _40 minutes later_  
 _I'm finally back. I get to Sinbad's and I see he is still sleeping. I don't wake him up. It's better if he gets rest. I unpacked all the food. Luckily, there is a stool I can use. I Use my magic to start a small fire in the stove. I then prepare the food._  
 _"Hmmmm..." I look back and see Sinbad waking up._  
 _"Morning..." I smile sadly._  
 _He doesn't answer. His eyes are lifeless right now. It hurts._  
 _"What are you doing?" He asked._  
 _"I...uh...made breakfast?" I laugh nervously and he raises an eyebrow._  
 _He then sees the food on the table and he jolts standing up._  
 _"You made that!?" He says in shock._  
 _I nod my head very fast._  
 _"Sigh...You should have woken me up. I could of have made the food. I just met you. You didn't have to do that." He says._  
 _"No it's alright. After what happened, this is the least I can do." I say._  
 _"Besides, I like cooking." I said and Sinbad's eye widened._  
 _"Alright. Let's eat." He gives me a small smile._  
 _I give him his plate of fish and vegetables. He then takes a bite._  
 _"This is really good!" He says and begins gobbling the food and almost chokes on it._  
 _"Idiot!" I slap his back and hand him a cup of water._  
 _"Cough cough! Ow! You didn't have to hit my back!" He rubs his back._  
 _"Shut up! You need to chew properly next time!" I say angrily._  
 _"Little girls aren't suppose to cuss." He says and crosses his arms._  
 _I puff my cheeks._  
 _"I'm not a little girl." I pout._  
 _We finished eating and Sinbad washes the dishes. I head out side to the well._  
 _"Water bubble." I make 3 soccer size balls of water with my magic._  
 _"Sigh...I hope Sinbad will be alright." I then head back to his house._  
 _When I walk in he's surprise to see the water bubbles._  
 _"I forgot you use magic." He said._  
 _Silence._  
 _"What do you plan to do now?" I break the silence._  
 _He tenses up a little._  
 _"First, I'll use the treasure I got from the dungeon to help my village. Then I plan to leave on and explore the world." He says seriously._  
 _"Can I talk to Baal?" I say._  
 _Sinbad eyes widened._  
 _"How did you know that I have a djiin? And his name?" He asked._  
 _"Uncle Yunan told me." I chirp and he face palms._  
 _"Alright. Let's head outside, and somewhere that won't freak out the villagers." He sighs._  
 _We head to a forest near his village. After 30 minutes of walking, we see a grass field and a hill. We head up there._  
 _"I'm not sure if I can do it. Yunan told me just to touch the sword." I said._  
 _I touch the symbol on Sinbad's sword._  
 _It glows, and out emerge a blue djiin with horns and scales._

 _"How did you do that?!"Sinbad said quite shocked._  
 _Baal looks down at us and his eyes widened when he sees me._  
 _"Princess Rakujima! You're alive!" Baal says._  
 _"Ummm...sorry but my name is Lia. Who is Rakujima?" I say._  
 _"Forgive me Magi." He says._  
 _"Um...Baal? If it be alright, can you tell me how I ended up In this village. I remember I was in an accident and then everything went black. And what is a magi? Is it these white birds that always surrounded me?" I say._  
 _"Magi, unfortunately I can not answer the first question." He says and I sulk._  
 _"How come you can't tell her Baal?" Sinbad ask._  
 _"Unfortunately I don't have the privilege to say why my king, however I can answer your second question." Baal says and I perk up._  
 _"Tell me! tell me! The little white birds tell me that I'm someone important. I don't understand why. I'm just a normal girl." I say._  
 _"The white birds that surround you are called Rukh, however you are different. Your rukh are very different, almost of another ...never mind." I puff my cheeks after he says never mind._  
 _"A Magi is someone loved by the rukh. He who guides kings to power." He says._  
 _"Does that mean I guided Sinbad to you?" I ask._  
 _"No. He is already another magi's king candidate." He says._  
 _I stop and think for a while. I still don't understand._  
 _"Thank you Baal. Can we be friends Even if Sinbad is your master?" I say and both his and Sinbad's eye widened._  
 _"Very well. I hope to see you soon Lady Lia. Farewell." He smiles and pats my head and disappears and goes back to Sinbad's sword._  
 _"Arrrggg!" I pull my hair._  
 _"What's wrong?" Sinbad comes up to me._  
 _"I still don't get what A Magi is!" I puff my cheeks frustrated._  
 _"Forgive me Baal(〒︿〒_ _)..." I say to Sinbad's sword and sulk._  
 _Sinbad sweat drops up then..._  
 _"Pft...Hahahaha!" He suddenly burst out laughing._  
 _"What's so funny!? ヽ_ _(｀_ _Д')ﾉ_ _" I say angrily._  
 _"Haha...sorry It's just...your a very funny girl." He smiles at me._  
 _A real smile._  
 _"You finally smile!" I walk up to him and grin._  
 _"Eh?" He says._  
 _"You looked so sad. I wanted to see you smile again. You look better when you smile." I give him a close eye grin._  
 _Sinbad's faced turned red._  
 _"(Tilts head to side) hey Sinbad, why are your rukh pink?" I ask._  
 _"My king...to think that you are falling for a child..." Baal says in Sinbad's mind and he turns even redder._  
 _"L-L-Let's go back home!" He grabs me and slings me over his shoulder._  
 _"Sin! Don't avoid my question!" I say._  
 _"Sin?" He says to me confused._  
 _"Yeah. Sin short for Sinbad. Your Nickname." I smile._  
 _His face was red as a tomato._  
 _"Sin, why are your rukh pink? Ne Sin put me down!" I try to move._  
 _"My king...you're not telling her ever are you?" Baal spoke to Sinbad._  
 _"I just pray she never does." He says._  
 _"Come on Sin tell me!" I say._  
 _"No! Your still a little kid!" He says to me and I snap._  
 _"Jackass!" I yell._  
 _His eyes widened and I took that chance and punched him in the face with my shoe._  
 _This caused him to let go. I got down and ran down the hill._  
 _"Catch me if you can Pervert! Womanizer! Old man!" I stick my tongue out and run._  
 _"Lia get back here!" Sinbad runs after me. He has a wide grin on his face._

 _A few weeks later_

 _It's been a few weeks since Sinbad capture the dungeon. He used the treasure to reopen the ports of his village and to help them. During this time I practice using magic and sometimes Yunan would drop by. Well when Sinbad wasn't there. He would come in secret. It was almost the day of the departure and I shot a water bubble at Sinbad because he was flirting with a bunch of girls._  
 _"What was that for?!" He glared at me._  
 _"(Turns to group of girls) I wouldn't hang out with him if I were you. He will break your heart. He already broke the hearts of my sisters." I said and Sinbad had the look of WTF?!_  
 _"Oh." They said._  
 _And they shot him a glare and left._  
 _"HAHAHAHA-Ow!" I was laughing until Sinbad hit me in the head._  
 _"You just ruined it! And plus you lied that you had sisters. Now those girls will think I'm a womanizer!" He glared at me._  
 _"Well it's true. And I do have one sister. I also have a few friends at home." I said to him._  
 _"You never told me about where you come from. How is your country?" He asked._  
 _"Well...In my country, magic, dragons, and other super natural things are considered fiction. I think they are real. Also we have what we call technology." I said and Sinbad had sparkles in his eyes._  
 _"...Keep going. And what's "technology"?" He asked._  
 _I smirked and said.._  
 _"Not telling you anymore!" I said and ran._  
 _Sinbad chased after me yelling to tell him more._

 _-the next day-_

 _I had my bag ready with food, money, some herbs, magic potions that uncle Yunan taught me to make, empty journal to write in, a map and whole bunch of other things. I'm pretty Sinbad is at the port so I decided to head there. I walked over there and saw a bunch of people screaming and yelling. I went into the crowd and saw they were yelling at three woman. The first one was a girl with pink long hair, pink eyes and wearing gold female armor. The other one was a woman with long brown hair part of it in a bun, and cream color dress, the third one had blue green hair and a dress the same as the first one._

 _It looked like she was fighting the people here. She said she was looking for Sinbad._  
 _"Hey! The rukh around you are red miss. Are you angry?" I walked over to the girl with the pink hair._  
 _She stopped yelling and looked over at me._  
 _"(Points at the two woman behind her) You two use magic? The rukh told me you do. Yes!" I hopped up and down excitedly while the villagers were yelling to me to come back, that it wasn't safe._  
 _The one with pink hair bent down to my level._  
 _"Little girl, are you a magician?" She said._  
 _"I can use magic! Also why are you looking for Sinbad? Did he break your heart? I can drown him and make it look like an accident! " I giggled and the next thing I knew I was hugged._  
 _"You're so cute!" She was rubbing her cheeks against mine._  
 _Everyone had the look of surprise._  
 _"After I kill Sinbad, I'm taking you with me." I tried to get out of her grip but she handed me to the woman with brown hair._  
 _Then one of the villagers insulted her father which I believe might be the emperor of this country. She then punches him and injures him. She was on the verge of doing it again but Sinbad appears and stopped her._  
 _"Sinbad!" I yell happily._  
 _He then turns around and sees me. I kind of froze cause he wasn't happy when the princess yells at him and after she kills him she's taking me with her. The two fought, and I manage_

 _to get out of the woman's grip and ran to a boat. I saw she slash him._

 _"Sinbad!" I yelled._  
 _Sinbad was able to get the antidotes from her and caused the front of her armor to fall of._  
 _"Kkyyyaaa!" I literally faced palmed._  
 _"Sinbad you pervert!" I yelled._  
 _Was it me or did his eyebrow twitched?_  
 _"I Guess I'll be taking a hostage." He grabbed the princess and jumped on the boat I got on._  
 _I smacked him in the head when we rode down the water and when he put the princess down._  
 _"You don't do that to a princess! You pervert!" I yelled at him and he flinched._  
 _I made a quick run to her and handed her a cloth._  
 _"Use it cover up the front princess." I smiled at her and she blushed._  
 _The next thing I knew, Sinbad picked her up and threw her in a barrel and threw her overboard._  
 _"From this distance they can easily find you. Thank you for being a hostage cutie!" He yells._  
 _"Sinbad you're cruel!( turns to the princess) I promise to drown him and make it look like an accident princess!" I waved my hands._  
 _She yells at Sinbad a bunch words I don't understand that sound bad because he covers my ears but yells nice things to me._

 _-Later at night-_

 _It was now night and we were still sailing on the boat. Looks like Sinbad didn't bring anything with him. So I decided to make it look like didn't bring anything either to teach him a lesson. I ate in secret. I looked up at the sky._  
 _"Is something wrong Lia?" Sinbad approaches me._  
 _"Sorry. I was just thinking about friends and family." I smiled sadly._  
 _Sinbad went behind me._  
 _I then felt something wrap around my neck. I looked down at what it was and saw It was a amethyst necklace. I turned around and looked at him and was about to say something..._  
 _"Listen...I'm sorry for the way I acted. Also, I want you to have that necklace. I got it in Baal's dungeon. Also I overheard you talking to one of the kids back at home. And how you felt you would be a burden if you came with me. But you still chose to come with me." He scratch the back of his head._  
 _"I know I can't replace your family, but you're not alone. You have me okay? So if you feel trouble you can talk to me. " He smiles at me._  
 _Tears formed in my eyes and I ran to him and tackled him in a hug._  
 _"Thank you Sinbad!" And I kisses his cheek._  
 _Then I saw the pink rukh again. And saw Sinbad's face red._  
 _"There are pink rukh again." I said._  
 _"He llliikkkesss you~" I heard one of them say._  
 _"Hey Sinbad, they said you like me." I looked at him puzzled._  
 _I could've sworn his face turned red._  
 _"I-I-I'm pretty sure you're hearing things!" He said panicked._  
 _"Ok? I'm gonna go set up our beds." I said and got out a blanket I brought._  
 _Sinbad mumbled something but I couldn't hear it._  
 _"Come on Sinbad! Time to go to sleep." I said and laid down and put the blanket over me._  
 _"Where's am I going to sleep?" He asked._  
 _"Easy. You can sleep with me. You didn't bring anything. We can share my blanket." I said._  
 _Sinbad was hesitating. But then he lied down next to me._  
 _"Good night Sinbad!" I said._  
 _"Good night Lia." He smiled and we went to sleep._

 _-many days later-_

 _"Sinbad this is what you get for not coming prepared." I said as I looked at a half dead Sinbad._  
 _"How come you're not not hungry?" He complains._  
 _"Secret." I said._  
 _And he glared at me._  
 _"Wish food fell out of the sky." I said._  
 _Out of nowhere fish fell from the sky and Sinbad Jolts up._  
 _"My wish came true!" I cheered._  
 _Then a big man fell out of the sky and landed on our boat. He had blue bangs covering his face, and his hair was tied up in a ponytail._  
 _"Mr! You made my wish come true!" I ran up to him and grin._  
 _He tenses up a bit._  
 _"I'm sorry!" We turn the other direction and we a girl with blue short hair swimming up to our boat._  
 _She then jumps up and knees him in the back of his head hard and both bow and apologize._  
 _Both introduce themselves. The girl's name Pipirika but his brother doesn't have a name. Sinbad and I introduced ourselves. Sinbad tries to flirt with Pipirika but all he got was "eh?" Which meant she didn't understand what he was doing. She looks older but she's 13 years old._  
 _"Tch!" Sinbad snapped his fingers and I burst out laughing._  
 _"You don't have a name?" I ask her brother and he shakes his head._  
 _"(Points at him) your name is Hina!" I beam._  
 _Smack!_  
 _"Don't just give people names!" Sinbad smacks me on my head._  
 _Hina looks at me._  
 _Pipirika draws out what looks like a water dragon and explains to us what it is. It is called the Rampaging Unicorn. It is traditional that a man from the Imuchakk tribe to kill a Rampaging Unicorn in order to become a warrior and to receive a warrior name._  
 _We decided to help Hina catch the Rampaging Unicorn._

-end of flashback-

"Bwhahahaha!" Ruka was laughing her head off.  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"I can only imagine Sinbad's face when you said you saw the pink rukh!" Ruka was holding her stomach.

Time skip

It's been 3 weeks since I was reunited with my friends. Right now I'm in the library studying and writing in my journal.  
Riiing!  
My eye of rukh is ringing and I answered it.  
"Hello?" I say.


	5. Chapter 4: Dungeon and Silver Maiden

"Hello?" I answered my eye of Rukh.

"Lia. How have you been?" Oh, Lisa called.

"Good. How are things at the Kou empire? How are Kouen, Kouha, and the others?" I asked.

"Good. Soooooo...what do you think of Sinbad?" She asked me.

No...I am not answering that question.

"... How are you Yura and Ruka?" I'm going to try and change the subject.

"Lia...don't avoid the question..." she gave me a close eye smile.

Lisa is one person I try not to get angry.

"H-H-He's ok...I guess..." I said.

I then hear Both Sharrkan and Ruka burst out laughing.

"! was that Sharrkan right now?!" I panicked.

Oh no! That means!

"P-P-Please tell me Sinbad isn't there!" I frantically waved my hands.

"He heard what you said." Spartos said.

NOOOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS OVER!

I passed out from shock.

-1 hour later-

"Lia are you alright?"

I groggily open my eyes. I see it's Elisa and Lunala.

"The last thing...! My life is over..." I bury my face in my pillow.

Looks like I was brought to my room.

"What happened?" Flamra asked.

"Lisa Asked what I thought of Sinbad and I said he was okay. I'm pretty sure he heard what I said..." my face still buried in my pillow.

I can hear everyone trying to stifle their laughter.

"Let me sleep!" I say.

"Alright Alright! Goodnight!" And they left my room.

 _-Dream-_

 _We helped Hina and Pipirika defeat the Rampaging Unicorn. His left arm turned a blue with scales of a dragon. But Sinbad ended up stealing the Kill._

 _I saw Hina looked trouble so I went up to him. I jumped on his back and sat on his shoulder. I surprised him._

 _"I can tell you're debating if you should go back to your home. Even if you don't become a warrior, within my eyes you are one. You did your best and that's what counts. I know I can never understand your troubles, but I hope one day you will find closure and believe in yourself." I smiled._

 _His eyes widened._

 _"For a little girl, you are quite mature." Hina said._

 _"I'm not a little girl! I'm nine years old!" I pout._

 _"Haha! Still a little girl." He chuckled._

 _"Heh! You should see that jackass Sinbad when I ruin his fun." I grin evilly and laugh when his eyes widened hearing me cus._

 _"You are not suppose to cus at this age!" He scoles me._

 _After one week of preparing the Rampaging Unicorn we set sail to Hina and Pipirika homeland._

 _I was looking out into the ocean. I opened my bag and took out some dry meet I had packed away. I took a large bite._

 _"Aahhh! Munch! Sooo goood!" I munched._

 _Dry fish with seaweed is the best._

 _I then felt a angry aura behind me._

 _"Soooo...you had food all along when we first left and as the days passed by, I was starving and you didn't share?" I slowly turned around and saw a very pissed off Sinbad._

 _"Eheheheh...I wanted to teach you a lesson? Haha..." I laughed nervously._

 _I'm doomed._

 _"Lia...your in big trouble..." I see Hina and Pipirika backing away._

 _"I-I-I...FLY!" I used a flying spell and flew up in the sky._

 _"Lia get back down here right now!" Sinbad yells up at me._

 _"No No No!" I shake my head._

 _"(Giggles) you are quite amusing." All of a suddenly I hear a voice._

 _"What was that?" I look all around me._

 _"Lia get down now!" Sinbad yells._

 _"(Giggles) Baal's master is quite interesting." The voice again._

 _"Where are you? I can't see you!" I says._

 _"Who are you talking to?!" Sinbad yells angrily._

 _"We'll meet soon Lia. For now just repeat what I say." The voice said._

 _"alwaqt rsh taeal li!" I say._

 _Everyone's eyes widened. A blue fire ball and a red one appears infornt of me._

 _"Vul!" The ball of fire turns to a blue fox and same with the red one exception is the fox is red._

 _"vulpixs!" I say and fly down back to the boat with them._

 _"I thought vulpix are fire types! Your an Ice type vulpix!(turns to the other one) and your a fire type." I say happily._

 _They both looks at me puzzled then both tackle me and nuzzles my cheek._

 _"Aw how cute! You have two new friends Lia!" Pipirika walks over to me._

 _She pets them._

 _"Your still in trouble young lady!" Sinbad walks up to me._

 _"Grrrrr!" both Vulpix all of a suddenly jumps from my arms and growl at Sinbad._

 _"Well...they dislike you." Hina said._

 _"That's it!(points at Ice vulpix) Your name is Snow! (Turns to fire vulpix) and your name is Flare!" I clap my hands happily._

 _"Vulpix!" Both Snow and Flare jump and lick my cheeks._

 _"Ok OK!" I laugh._

 _"Lia, what was that voice you were talking about?" Sinbad said._

 _"I don't know. The voice sounded like a girl. She told me we'll meet soon. She also told me about the spell I said and to repeat after her so I did." I said to him._

 _"Hmmmm...maybe it was a mermaid?" Pipirika said._

 _"Mermaids?" I asked._

 _"Yes. They live in this area and near our home. We are allied to them. They are kind people." Hina explained._

 _"The last time I checked was 3 months ago! Yo Pipirika!" We look out to the water and see a girl with long blonde hair a green mermaid tail, and her hair covering her chest._

 _She swims up to our boat._

 _"Reina!" Pipirika jumped in the water and both hugged each other._

 _"How are you? It's been so long!" Pipirika said._

 _"Good. (Looks over at boat and sees Sinbad) who's the cutie?" Reina points at Sinbad._

 _"Hello. My name is Sinbad. It's a pleasure to meet you." He takes her hand and kisses it._

 _Reina went 50 shades of red._

 _"Cute guy. (Turns to me) Ara Ara~ It's been quite some time since I seen a human that came from a different dimension." She said._

 _"Do not speak any more..." all of a sudden a menacing female voice spoke._

 _My necklace was glowing. Then out emerged a Woman with a long galaxy hair up to knees and galaxy eyes, light blue skin,A red jewel on her forehead, a simple white gown, pearl earrings and necklace, and silver and gold bracelets._

 _"It is a taboo to speak of that girl." She spoke menacely._

 _"I think I'm gonna go now. Bye Pipirika!" And Reina swam away._

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _Everyone had the same question._

 _"I never went in a dungeon. So how do I have you, and why were in my necklace?" I asked again._

 _Her eyes soften._

 _"My name is Yunaria. The 73rd Djiin. dijin of creation and faith. The very first Dijin to have ever been born and live. I possesss the powers of all 72 dijins. I was assigned to protect you." She smiles down at me._

 _"Then are you the voice I heard?" I asked._

 _"No. That wasn't me. That was someone you will meet in the future." Yunaria said._

 _"These two are your familiars. (Points to Snow and Flare) you already know what they are, huh?" She said._

 _"Yup! Pokemon!" I chirp._

 _Pipirika came back on the boat. Sinbad wanted to ask something. Hina was stun to silence._

 _"Umm...excuse me? But how were you able to get into the necklace I gave her?" Sinbad asked._

 _"Well, well, well, never would of thought that Baal chose you as his master." She said._

 _"And I never would of thought that you and Ugo finally got together." We heard Baal's voice and Yunaria went red._

 _"S-S-Shut up Baal!" She said._

 _We all sweat drop._

 _"By the way child, I was in that necklace long before you conquered Baal's dungeon.(turns to me) we'll meet again soon Lia. You are my master. Call me when you need me. Bye!" And Yunaria went back to my necklace._

 _"What's a Pokemon?" Sinbad broke the silence._

 _"Let's go to the Imuchakk Tribe!" I pointed to the ocean._

 _I am not going to give a full explanation what a Pokemon is._

 _-a few days later-_

 _"Snow!" The home of the Imuchakk was filled with snow._

 _And I looks like both Snow and Flare are okay. Sinbad is freezing. So am I shit head!_

 _"It's freezing!" I say._

 _Both Snow and Flare cuddle next to me. And both finally don't try to kill Sinbad when he gets near me._

 _"Lia, how come I won't get any good feeling from them?" Sinbad whined._

 _"Because you're a pervert." I bluntly say._

 _His eyebrow twitched. I hear Hina and Pipirika snicker. Sinbad puffed his cheeks and walks over to me._

 _"Vulpix!" Snow just used frost breath on him._

 _Poor guy...Not!_

 _"Hahaha!-Ow!" He hit me on the head._

 _"That's what you get!" He said wiping off the last of the frost on him._

 _"Hmp! What ever prev." I cross my arms._

 _"Stop calling me that!" Sinbad hissed at me._

 _"Hey we're here!" I stand up and run to the rail of the boat._

 _Hina's and Pipirika's home is amazing! Different people, a new culture, a never seen place. And...I'm already punching Sinbad in the head for oogling eyeing the girls here. Everyone is happy because Hina killed the Rampaging Unicorn. Today they start a festival called Mahajarra._

 _We met the leader of the tribe. The children were playing with Snow and Flare. Both looked so happy, and having fun._

 _We were welcomed in the cabin With Hina's father. Sinbad gave his speech on why he wishes to change the world. Snow and Flare were laying down on my lap. I listened to them talking. When the chief saw the symbol on Sinbad's sword.._

 _"It is a tradition to welcome the strong." He said and poured him some wine._

 _He then turns to me._

 _"Little girl, do you have a kick in you also? The foxes you possess are said to be a symbol of wisdom and power. I thought they were mere legends, but looks like they are not." He extends his hand and flare and snow let him pet them._

 _"How come they never let me touch them?" Sinbad mumbled._

 _"Like Sinbad I also possess a djiin." I said and the chief raised an eyebrow._

 _"Really? A little girl like you?" He asked._

 _"Yup! I'm what you call a Magi mister! I'm a magician!" I chirped._

 _"Impressive.(turns to Sinbad) take good care of her. She would make a wonderful wife one day." He grins at him._

 _Sinbad's face turned red._

 _"Why are your rukh pink again? And what's a wife?" I asked and I hear Hina trying to stifle his laughter and snow and flare growl at Sinbad._

 _"Lia, please stop asking those questions. You're to young." Sinbad looked to the side._

 _I still have a extremely confused face._

 _A couple of hours have passed. I had to carry Sinbad back to the cabin we were staying in._

 _"Sin, you reek of alcohol. Your lucky Snow and Flare are asleep." I grumbled._

 _"Liiiaa! Why do you hhaaateee meeee!" He whined._

 _Oh my god! This guy is completely different drunk!_

 _"Shut up pervert." I glared at him._

 _His eyebrow twitched._

 _I manged to carry him back to the bed. I put him down, and was about to leave when..._

 _"Kya!" Sinbad half asleep pulled me down, now I was trapped in his arms._

 _"Good night Lia..." His arms were wrapped around me and he fell asleep._

 _"Sin!" I couldn't move!_

 _I tried to move but his arms wrapped around me tighter._

 _"Sing that lullaby..." he mumbled._

 _I mange to move, so I let him lay his head on my lap._

 _"Fine...perv..." I pouted._

 _His eyebrow twitched._

 _Umareru kotoba_

 _Kieru ku kotoba_

 _Anata no naka ni_

 _Iki tsuzukeru kotoba_

 _Tachi domari suu na toki_

 _Yuukietu kawaru_

 _Saa_

 _Aruki dasou_

 _Nakotoki yori_

 _Anata wa tsuyoku wa_

 _Teiru taara_

 _No mayowa naite_

 _Ano ko ima kotoba na_

 _Shinjite_

 _I felt light breathing. I look down and see Sinbad has fallen asleep on my lap._

 _"Good night Sinbad." I smile warmly._

 _I run my fingers softly through his hair. He smiles in his sleep. I guess he likes it. I see Pipirika talking in her sleep, and Hina is asleep._

 _Creek_

 _Someone's here._

 _"Snow! Flare! Get ready!" I speak to telepathically._

 _I see both open one eye. Looks like they understand. I pretend to fall asleep._

 _"That little girl...she's the one they also want. They want her alive. Heh. Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone." Thanks to Yunaria teaching me magic, by using sound Magic, I'm able to make my hearing extremely sharp._

 _Then someone lungs themselves at us. I open my eyes, and I felt something weird happen to them. The person that lunged at us eyes widened when he saw me. He kept going, but right when I was about to activate my Borg, Sinbad accidentally kicked him. Sinbad was asleep._

 _"VULPIX!" Both Flare and Snow sent attacks at the guy._

 _Snow sent a ice beam at him, and Flare sent a fire ember at him._

 _"Stupid foxes!" He yells as he lands on the floor._

 _Sinbad wakes up, and so do the others._

 _"Damn witch! Let me kill Sinbad!" He yells as he charges at me._

 _"Snow use frost breath!" I yell and Snow covers the entire floor in ice causing the boy to slip._

 _This time he charges at Sinbad, but he was able to defend himself using Baal._

 _"Now then...who are you?" We were able to catch the boy that tried to kill me and Sinbad._

 _The one that attacked us is a boy that looks about my age. White hair, lifeless green eyes, he hides his identity with bandages, and a rags for clothes. An Assassin. What's more Sinbad is giving me a death glare because before we caught the boy he just noticed that I had two dagers pointing at both sides of the kids neck. And that ended with the kid turning around surprised and manged to make cut on my cheek before I had time to react._

 _"The kid won't answer. (Walks over to the kid and glares him in the eye.) Listen here girl! You better tell us why you came to kill us, or I'll have your fucken head cut off." I growled._

 _He backed away a little. And Sinbad's eyes widened in surprise. Everyone backed away from me._

 _"Witch! It's because of you I wasn't able to kill him! And what the hell is wrong with your eyes?!" He yells._

 _Sinbad broke us apart._

 _"You shouldn't be doing be doing things like that at that age. You'll make your parents sad, you can't become a decent man like this way, get it?" Sinbad scoles him._

 _"Tch! Shut up." The boy said._

 _My temper..._

 _Snow and Flare back away from me._

 _"Watch the way you talk. That's the problem, I'm telling you. Don't you think that'll bring shame to your parents?" Sinbad continued._

 _"That's why, I said shut up. My parents kicked the bucket ages ago. You moron!" He yells angrily._

 _"Parents huh? I killed them when I was six. You won't ever understand how great that feels. Hahaha! How's that? Giving you chills?" He sneeres._

 _Before Sinbad did anything..._

 _SLAP!_

 _Lia all of a sudden appears in front of the boy and slaps him. Hard enough to draw some blood. Everyone is drawn back. Sinbad knew she was too far away. Then everyone felt a shiver down their backs. Even snow and flare won't go near her. Her bangs covering her eyes_

 _"Huff...huff...huff...Don't...Don't._

 _.DON'T SPEAK SO PROUDLY ABOUT KILLING YOUR PARENTS WITH YOUR OWN HANDS!" She raised her head up and everyone saw her eyes._

 _They turned two red slits._

 _"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALONE?! I SAW MY PARENTS DIE BEFORE ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF MY SISTER SURVIVED THE ACCIDENT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M ALIVE! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE! MY PARENTS SHOULD BE THE ONES LIVING!" She yelled at him._

 _"YOU BASTARDS! DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? I'M THE HEAD OF THE ASSASSINS! ITS MY JOB TO KILL! I'M NOT IN THE SAME WORLD AS YOU ARE. SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL YOU SMALL FRY AND YOU BITCH!" The boy yells at us._

 _"Such a child..." Pipirika said frighten._

 _"Everyone of my prey...breathes their last." The boy said._

 _"That's right. For such a child to become a killer, it's so pitiful." Sinbad knelt down to his level._

 _Soon two more assassins came and used a smoke bomb to enter and retirve their leader, and Escape._

 _"I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE SINBAD AND LIA!" We hear him yell._

 _The chief asked if it was okay to let them get away. Sinbad said it was alright and he won't die in a place like this._

 _He then turns to Lia. She stayed silent._

 _"Lia." He said._

 _No response._

 _"Lia look at me." Still no response._

 _"Li-!" She then fell to the floor._

 _"Lia!" Everyone ran to her._

 _Sinbad picked her up. She was unconscious._

 _"Is she alright?!" Pipirika panicked._

 _Sinbad layed her down on the futon. Snow and Flare ran up to her. Both had a worried look._

 _"Lia, please be alright..."_

 _The next day_

 _It was now morning. Sinbad woke up and got dressed. He went to check on Lia. She still hasn't woken up. He was really worried._

 _"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALONE?! I SAW MY PARENTS DIE BEFORE ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF MY SISTER SURVIVED THE ACCIDENT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M ALIVE! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE! MY PARENTS SHOULD BE THE ONES LIVING!" The words she screamed resonated in his head._

 _Lia always puts on a smile. But...in reality...she despises herself. Before Lia came to this world, her and her family were on their way to visit a family member. Ever since she was a baby, her mom would tell her stories of their ancestors. How they would fight spirits, use magic and so on._

 _But those days ended. The day of the car crash...her world ended. She remembers her being taken into a surgery room. She heard barley, that her mother and father died. But nothing on her sister. Her parents should have lived not her. She says that to herself every day. Always putting on a smile._

 _"Sinbad...Sinbad...Sinbad!" Hina made him snap out of his daze._

 _"You were saying?" He asked._

 _"Sorry."_

 _The day went by and he and Hina went around the village. Pipirika is watching Lia. So far, she hasn't woken up._

 _A few hours later._

 _Pipirika came yelling that Hina has left to the dungeon to become a true warrior._

 _"I know for sure I won't die." Sinbad said._

 _She flinched when he saw the look in his eyes._

 _"Well then, see you later. Also please watch Lia for me please." He said and she nodded._

 _She then returned back to the cabin but when she opened the door she was met with a very panicked Snow and Flare._

 _"What's wrong!?" She said._

 _Pipirika then saw the futon and saw Lia wasn't there._

 _1 hour later_

 _Yunan watch from afar as Sinbad entered the dungeon. Unknown to him, someone else has entered the dungeon._

 _"What is this power?!" He felt the presence of someone._

 _Someone completely unknown._

 _-inside the dungeon-_

 _Sinbad and Hina dove into the water to get away from a monster. As they dove in the water, the magician that was accompanying Drakon and the three other assassins from the other day, began to freeze the water solid._

 _As both Hina and Sinbad swam, they encounter a dungeon creature in the water as they swam away. They were able to kill it, but in the process, both got poisoned by the scales of the creature. They made it out of the the water on time before they were frozen._

 _"Dammit...I can't feel my arms..." Hina began to loose conscious due to the poison._

 _"I'm...beginning to loose feeling..." he then saw Hina hit the ground._

 _"Hina..." Sinbad then fell to._

 _Before he lost conscious, he saw a figure walk up to them..._

 _"You are the oceans gray waves..." he heard singing before everything went black._

 _-3 hours later-_

 _-Sinbad POV-_

 _I felt like I couldn't move. Everything was dark. I'm slowly beginning to regain conscious. Huh? I feel something warm, soft. I slowly open my eyes, and right in my face, is a girl. My eyes are now wide open! Her eyes are close, why? Wait...Oh my God! She's kissing me! I felt some liquid go in my throat, and I swallow it. She then opens her eyes, and they meet mine. They widen in surprise. Blue, like the ocean, like hers. She jolts up and backs away from me very fast. Her back hits the cave wall._

 _"Where am I?" I sit up and see we are still in the cave me and Hina passed out in._

 _When we fought the monster, Hina got cut on his arm, with the monster fish claw. I ended up being stab in the shoulder with its claws. It got stuck on my shoulder. We were able to kill it, but after we got out of the water before we got frozen solid, we lost consciousness. I then realized something. My shirt is missing. I see a fire was set up. Hina is across. His injuries are treated. I look across my shoulder and see it is badge._

 _"Did you treat our wounds?" I look back at the girl._

 _She nods her head._

 _Sliver short hair up to her neck, pale skin, almost like snow, blue eyes, a white jewel on her forehead. She's wearing a black dress. It looks like it has stars on it._

 _(A/N: Ignore the clocks and gears. I'm just showing the dress)_

 _Her face is flushed. I then see, knives, and towels on the floor. Along with medical herbs. I then see a bowl filled with bloody water. There in it, is the claw that got stuck on my shoulder._

 _"...you took out the claw, and neutralize the poison?" I ask and she nods her head rapidly._

 _She then did a hand gesture, and I see my shirt is back on me._

 _"Thank you. You saved me and my friend. I am forever grateful for that." I say._

 _She slowly crawls back to where I am and sits on her knees. She then does a hand gesture in the air. She looks around my age. I see the water begin to form words._

 _"You're welcome." It says._

 _She smiles warmly._

 _"What's your name?" I asked her._

 _She shakes her head._

 _"You can't tell me?" I say and she nods her head._

 _"Why won't you talk?" Once again she shakes her head._

 _"Okay. My name is Sinbad. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss." I take her hand but she backs away from me._

 _She shakes her head. I'm pretty sure she's saying no._

 _"Ha! But you took my first kiss. You might as well pay me back for that." I smirk._

 _Her face turned red and she bows repeatly._

 _"Okay. Okay! I was joking!" I laugh at her reaction._

 _She puffs her cheeks. I see small tears on her eyes. She must be really embarrassed._

 _...Cute..._

 _But why does she remind me of someone I know. I can't figure out who though._

 _"What part are we in the dungeon? Are we close to the treasure room?" I ask._

 _She gets up, and does another hand gesture and all the knives, herbs, bloody water, and claw disappear._

 _"Ugh...what happened?" We turn around and see Hina waking up._

 _Hina sort of panicked when he sees the girl. She waves her hands frantically to calm him down._

 _"It's okay! She saved us!" I say and he calms down._

 _"Thank you." Hina thanks her and she nods her head._

 _"I'll ask again. Are we close to the treasure room?" I say._

 _She turns around and smiles at me._

 _She then runs up head, and heads to a different cave._

 _"Hey!" We chase after her._

 _For a girl, she's pretty fast. We're far behind her. She then does a three second stop and waves at us. She then continued running._

 _"Wait up woman!" I yelled._

 _She then begins to run backwards. She's grinning?!_

 _We then ended up reuniting with Drakon and those assassins. The girl was no where in sight._

 _Looks like we have to fight against them again._

 _Time skip_

 _As Drakon, the magician and the assassins made their way to the treasure room. The girl was already there. She was sitting on top of one of the pillars. Swinging her legs._

 _"To think that Kronus, lent you her strength." The djiin, Valefor, spoke to her through her mind._

 _She just smiled._

 _"But you will have no memory of this, child." He spoke again._

 _The girl nodded her head that she understands._

 _Then the door to the treasure room opens. In came in, Drakon, the magician and the assassins. The girl just sat there swinging her legs. The boy with white hair spots her._

 _"Who the hell are you? How the hell did you get in here before any of us?" He growled._

 _The girl just smiles and shrugs her shoulders. She swings her legs playfully as she sits on top of the pillars. This made his eyebrow twitch._

 _"Ignore her for now." The magician said._

 _They walked in front of a crystal. Her staff glowed. Revealing where the Djiin is._

 _"This seems to be the one. Dragul-dono, please call the Djiin." The magician says._

 _She stands up and watching Drakon touch the red jewel._

 _"My name is...Valefor. who wishes to be my king?" Valefor emerged from the red Jewel._

 _The girl is holding her stomach from laughing at the reactions of the people. Even if she laughs, no sound escapes her mouth._

 _"It stinks..." the girl stops laughing._

 _She stands up. And looks down at the people. Her eyes turn to red slits._

 _Black rukh. It's coming from that woman._

 _"(Points at Magician) I can tell even if you hide in that fake vessel. I remember this disgusting smell from that world very well." Before Valefor did anything, the girl all of a sudden appears with a scythe and cuts the magician in half._

 _(A/N: this is the scythe)_

 _The magician turns to a doll._

 _"(Smacks her head) You fool! What did I say about being reckless!" Valefor yells at her and she sticks her tongue at him._

 _Drakon then says why he should form a contract with him. Apparently...Valefor time to be serious was shot down._

 _"What a let down. What a waste of my serious mood! What I want to hear is what you want to do, after getting this power. If you don't have that, then you're by no means a King's vessel." Valefor said as he shrank down to a cat version of himself...or dog._

 _The girl did many different signs in the air._

 _"Hmmmm...true." Valefor said back._

 _Everyone else was wondering what she was saying._

 _Then Sinbad and Hina came in._

 _The girl jumped up and down, happily._

 _"So this is your boyfriend?" Valefor said._

 _She stopped jumping. Her face turns very red, and she waves her hands frantically and shakes her head. She then punches Valefor._

 _"Ow!(turns to others) Alright, it seems all the challengers have now gather!" Valefor then explains as the final trial they have to catch Minifor before the water in the timer runs out or they will be sick here forever._

 _Once again the girl is holding her stomach from laughing at their reactions. She then says something but no one hears a sound come out of her mouth. However..._

 _"Did you just call me a pervert?" Sinbad said._

 _Yup...he was able to read her lips. How? A certain little girl name Lia._

 _She froze and stopped laughing. Thousands of beads of sweat are running down her face. He walks over to her with a close eye smile. The girl looks with pleading eyes at Valefor._

 _"Save me!" She mouths._

 _"Nope. You brought this onto yourself.(ω)" He says and she crys._

 _"After this trail...you and I are going to have a long talk." Sinbad places his hand on her shoulder._

 _She slowly turns around to face him. He has a smirk on his face._

 _"Gods please save me..." she says in her mind._

 _Minifor jumps on her shoulders and growls a Sinbad._

 _"Seriously?!" He backs away._

 _He's sulking and Hina pats him on his back._

 _"Is she also going to participate?" Drakon looks over at the girl._

 _She shakes her head,she then jumps up and goes back to where she was swinging her legs. She then does more hand signs._

 _"Pft! Hahaha! True, however what will you do? You already know who will win, huh?" Valefor says and she just shrugs he shoulders._

 _"What did the girl say?" The boy with white hair said._

 _"She says "good luck, midgets you're gonna need it, and for you boy, go and trip and fall on your face and cry like a little girl. Cause that's what you are in my eyes. Pigeon." Valefor stifled his laughter as he saw the reactions of all the boys._

 _The girl was on her back laughing her but off and holding her stomach._

 _"I'll kill you for sure hag!" The boy yells at her._

 _Shing!_

 _He felt something cut his cheek. He looked at the back of the wall and saw a needle. He looked back at the girl, and she had the face of " you were saying?" Her right hand was in a fist with needles in between her fingers._

 _I think no one wants to make her angry._

 _The trail started. Both her and Valefor watch as the boys struggle to catch Minifor. She then gets up and jumps and lands on Valefor's shoulder and sits down._

 _"The purple head has not moved. What do you think is on his mind?" She says with her hands._

 _"To be honest...even I don't know. What do you have in mind?" Valefor asked her._

 _She then jumps down, and feels something jumps and her shoulder._

 _Uh oh...Minifor..._

 _Her face went pale._

 _"Well...this is interesting. Looks like you now have to catch both her and Minifor. Because I have a feeling Minifor is not going to leave her side." Valefor said._

 _"Well...I don't mind. She won't be a problem." Drakon said._

 _The girl went pale and ran. She dodge everyone's atemps to catch her._

 _"Dammit! We're almost out of time!" Drakon growled._

 _The girl was panicking. No matter what she did to get the cat off her, it didn't work. She never wanted to be part of the trail._

 _"Wait!"_

 _Sinbad spoke._

 _"Time stop playing around. From now on let's work together." He says._

 _The girl took this chance, and went to hide behind a pillar._

 _"First and foremost we need to cooperate if we want to catch them. This point is to surprise both of them working together. We'll form a circle with both the girl and Minifor in the center and close in on them. This will ensure that both won't be able to escape when we try to catch them when the circle is as small as possible. Don't hate the person that catches the first. simple right?" He said._

 _Sinbad is lucky she didn't hear him. She hid far away._

 _It was now time for the plan. Everyone had the girl and Minifor surrounded._

 _"Meow!" It jumped on her chest._

 _She glared at him._

 _"I hate you so much right now for getting me involved." She said in her mind._

 _Minifor just purred as she held it in her arms. She looked around her. The boys surrounded her. She did not want to be caught. Sinbad watches from the top of a pillar._

 _"Now!" He gave the signal._

 _All the boys charged at her. She jumped up._

 _"She jumped!?" No one was expecting her to jump._

 _As she looked down, she didn't notice someone appeared behind her._

 _"Gotcha." She then felt herself lifted up in someone's arms._

 _She turned around and Sinbad caught her bridal style with Minifor in her arms. He then landed on the other side on the top floor._

 _"Got you kitty." He smirked down at her._

 _Her face turned 50 shades of red._

 _Everyone down at the bottom floor, gave Sinbad a murderous look. She felt it and clings on to him. Even he's sweating of thousands of beads._

 _"Um...can you let me go...?" She mouths._

 _"Eh? Why?" Sinbad looks down at her with a confuse face._

 _"Y-Y-You're holding o-o-on to my..." her face is extremely red._

 _He tried to move his hand but.._

 _" squish? (Looks down) ?! i'M SORRY!" yeah...he accidentally grabbed her breast._

 _"You cheated us!" they look back down and see all of the men with murderous aura._

 _"you are so dead." she face palms. the girl grabs minifor and jumps down. "i hope you live to see the light Sinbad, because at this rate you're about to get your ass whooped." she sighed_

 _Sinbad then tells everyone why he wishes this power. he tells them with it he will create a contry of equality. As he gives his speech, the girl sees the rukh surround him. She smiles. She then does hand signs again. "Valefor, he is worthy. the rukh are strong around him. I believe he deserves it. true he tricked these humans here, but he truly means what he says. It's faint, but i saw a vision. he will become a great king in the future." She smiles warmly at him. Then the assassins began to spit out blood. She ran to them and saw black rukh. the girl used her magic, but it was backed fire on her. Drakon was on the verge of killing them, but Sinbad stopped him. As she dodged their attacks, she felt the presence of that magician again. her eyes turned to red slits. the three assassins then turned to monster. drakon then yelled at them a speech on how it was a disgrace to let themselves be under control. This actually made the monster react and debate to attack or not._

 _"Stop! You're going to over exert yourself!" She heard a woman's voice in her head._

 _"no! give me more power! i WONT LET THESE PEOPLE DIE!" The girl yelled back._

 _she then saw the monster take Sinbad's sword. "fufufufu...you're stripped of your sword again, foolish boy. this magical beast is already my puppet. their will no longer exist." the magician woman appears again._

 _"So it was you behind this!" Drakon yells and charges at her._

 _they then hear Drakon's brothers voice come from the woman . That his brother has declared him dead. Hina , Sinbad, and Drakon fought it, the girl ran up the wall and manged to cut the magicians arm off with her systhe._

 _"why you bitch!" She screeched._

 _Both fought in the air throwing at each other different attacks. The girl then came up from behind her and cut her in half. the girl then threw Sinbad sword at him and he caught it. Hina was able to use what was Magoi manipulation and threw his weapon at the chest of the monster, returning it back to the three assassins._

 _The boy with white hair then began to glow black. He was being used as the new core to regenerate the monster that they fought. Sinead tries to save him. He sticks his hand threw. the girl then grabs onto Sinbad's hand and tries to help him drag the boy out of the darkness. They are then hit by a blinding light. Sinbad then sees that he has entered the boys memories. But no sign of the girl. He sees what he went through. Then he comes up to a gray sand field. He sees the boy yelling at himself. That he can never go back to normal._

 _Sinbad walks up to them._

 _"I'm sorry." All of a sudden he turns around._

 _He sees someone walking up to them._

 _"I know I can never understand your pain...but if you don't have a place to go, we can give you one." Sinbad's eyes widened in surprise._

 _There standing before him is Lia._

 _She walks up to the boy and hugs him._

 _"We'll become your reason for living. We'll bring you protection. So please stop deceiving yourself. You're not alone. I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you. I mean, you already crossed paths with us." She let go of him and smiled warmly._

 _"Your not alone anymore. You have me and Sinbad. We're your family now. I'm glad you are alive. So keep on living and move forward." She gave him another hug._

 _"She's right. You're not alone anymore." Sinbad smiled._

 _True this was a peaceful moment, but he kept asking himself how the hell was Lia here with him._

 _He then returned back to reality. Sinbad saw the girl there with him, using her magic to help him. The black ruhk disappearing from the boys body. Sinbad then used Baal's lighting and aimed it at himself._

 _"Dont you die on me Ja'far!" He yells._

 _The darkness is gone from Ja'far's heart. He is back to the light. He's alive. Everyone runs up to them. Ja'far is then tackled in a hug._

 _"I'm glad You're alive." The girl spoke._

 _Everyone's eyes widened. She then went back to stand next to Valefor. Valefor then grew back to his serious mode. She stood beside him._

 _"This is the treasure room. A place where it is decided, who will form a contract with the Djiin, Valefor. Now, shall we decided who'll be king?" Valefor spoke._

 _The girl stood beside him and smiled._

 _Hina then slaps Sinbad in the back and makes him step forward. Everyone has recognize him as king._

 _"We recognize you as king!" Both Valefor and the girl speak._

 _Everyone is now packing bags of treasure._

 _"Hey." The girl turns around as she keeps using a shirking spell on all the treasure and makes it go in a bag._

 _"We didn't hear you talk before until now. So can you tell me your name?" She sees Sinbad and everyone else. She then looks at Valefor and he nods his head._

 _"Unfortunately I can not tell you my name." She says._

 _Everyone eyes widened as they heard her speak. Everyone's face went red. Reason? Her voice sounds cute._

 _"I did not have permission to speak until now. For my friend, Kornos lend me her strength that was the price I had to pay. I can't tell you my name, but I am someone you know Sinbad." She said._

 _He raised his eyebrow in question._

 _"When we saved Ja'far, I know you touched my hand. I thought you were going to be next to me when we entered his heart. But my friend Lia appeared. Can you explain to me how she got there?" He asked and Ja'far said he wants to know also._

 _"I can not tell you. But she is someone special.(turns back around to treasure) I am someone you know. She is like me. We are what you wish to protect." She smiled._

 _"She just made everything into a riddle. Great..." Ja'far grumble._

 _"Souls that are the same, travel to different lengths. Yet we are two, yet we are one. Yet we are the same, we are the same soul." The girl said and that just made Ja'far grumble._

 _Everyone got on the circle, and soon were transported out of the dungeon. When they were out, they were nearly ambushed but the organization. But Sinbad froze them and soon the Immuchkk tribe came and surrounded them. They took them away._

 _"Hey thanks-!" He looked around and saw the girl had disappeared._

 _"HEY! GET ME OUT OFF HERE! SOMEONE!" Everyone then heard a muffled scream._

 _They saw it was coming from a blue treasure box. Sinbad ran up to it._

 _"WHO THE FUCK LOCKED ME UP IN HERE?! I WILL CUT YOUR HEART OUT! HOW THE HELL DID I END UP IN HERE ANYWAY?!" Sinbad opened the treasure box._

 _"LIA!" His eyes widened in shock._

 _"Sinbad!" She jumped out and tackled him in a hug._

 _"I thought I was gonna die!" She cried._

 _"H-H-How did you end up in there?! I know I left you with Hina's sister." He said._

 _"How the hell should I know?! I just woke up and in there.(spots Ja'far) Hey! I talked to you in my dream. I'm glad you'll be with us." She smiled at him._

 _"Dream?! Ok! You and I are gonna have a nice long chat when we get back!" Sinbad hits her on her head._

 _"I will excuse myself here." Both turns around and see Drakon leave._

 _Sinbad then introduced him to Lia._

 _"In the first place, we're enemies. We inevitably teamed up in the dungeon,but I have no reason to stay with you any longer." Drakon said._

 _Sinbad and Lia gave him the face of "hmmm."_

 _"Whats with those eyes?!" He said. His cheeks are pink._

 _"No, nothing really." Sinbad said._

 _"You're not being honest with your feelings!" Lia pointed out._

 _"S-S-Shut up!" Drakon said and Sinbad burst out laughing._

 _After that Drakon left. But before he did..._

 _"Oh and Lia..." He said._

 _"Yeah?" She said._

 _"It was nice meeting you. Also watch over Your future husband." He smirked as he saw Sinbad's face turns red as a tomato._

 _"What's a husband?" She asked._

 _"Drakon!" Sinbad yelled at him._

 _As she watch him leave, Lia saw a blue bird come out of Sinbad's sword and enter Drakon's earring._

 _"House hold vessel..." She whispered._

 _Later that night, Hina was recognize as a warrior and given a warrior name._

 _"The name of the warrior is , Hinahoho!" Everyone cheers and celebrates._

 _"Ja'far!" Lia runs up to him along with Snow and Flare._

 _"Hey." He says._

 _"I'm sorry again for the way I acted. So to make it up to you, meet Snow and Flare!" She smiles at him._

 _Snow and Flare tackled him and nuzzled his cheeks._

 _"Okay Okay! Nice to meet you two." The two stop and let him pet them._

 _"Oh! I see you met Snow and F-!" Sinbad stopped._

 _"Grrrrr..." They growled at him._

 _"How come you hate me?! I never did anything to you!" he sulked._

 _We soon met Hinahoho future wife, Rurumu. Sinbad's face was priceless when we met her._

 _"You're so pretty!" Lia said._

 _Rurumu absolutely fell for her cuteness._

 _"You're so cute!" She hugged her._

 _Sinbad soon made an official contract monopolizing Imuchakk's trading routes. It was the beginning of the Seven Seas alliance. His name spread across the world. And as time passes, he gained fame not just as an adventure, but also as a trader._

 _Sinbad still asked himself what happened to the girl with white hair._

 _" Souls that are the same, travel to different lengths. Yet we are two, yet we are one. Yet we are the same, we are the same soul." The riddle she said resonated in his head._

 _"What does she mean?" He asked himself._

 _-End of flashback-_

\- Lia POV-

I shot open my eyes. More memories have returned to me. And my cheeks turned red remembering what the chief of the Imuchakk tribe said and Drakon. I bury my face in my pillow.

"Why guys...No way do I want to be Sinbad's wife..." I grumble.

Ring!

Noooo...I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone...

Ring!

Ring!...

Ring!

Ring!

I stomp over to my crystal ball eye of ruhk an answer it.

"What the fuck do you want Lisa?! I'm not in the fucken mood right now! More memories have returned to me and one of them is The chief of the Imuchakk tribe and Drakon saying to take care of my future husband, which to them was supposed to be Sinbad! I'm not going to marry a a womanizer! I want really LOVE!" I yelled at my eye of ruhk.

God...I can't see well with out my glasses.

"...Is that so? Well I'm glad you recover some of your memories...Lia." eh? A male voice.

It sounds familiar. I quickly get and put on my glasses.

"How are you doing Lia?"

"NNNOOOOOOO! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU HAVE PEOPLE HEAR ME SCREAM! SINBAD!" I sulk in the corner.

"Hey hey calm down!" He tries to calm me down.

"Why life...why?" I cry in my corner.

"And how did you find a way to contact me?" I get back up and sit on my desk.

"Well...Lisa lent me her eye of ruhk." He said and I face palm.

"I should have known..." I grumble.

"You look beautiful with your hair down Lia. You should leave it loose more often." He said.

I always undo my braids before I go to sleep.

"Stop trying to flirt with me. If that's all you called to do I'm about to hang up." I say.

"Ok! Sorry. I was just wondering how you were. You didn't choose to age did you?" He said seriously.

"No, I chose not to age. I'm currently here at the Crystalias Kingdom. I have the week off so I might stop by the Kou empire to say hello. I wonder how Kouen is doing?" I say and I see Sinbad eyes furrow.

"How do you know the people of Kou?" He asked.

"About a month ago we stopped by. Lunala needed to pick somethings up from her husband. I met everyone there. I'm good friends with them. Well except Judar. He still hates me for shooting a arrow at him and beating him to pulp." I say and and Sinbad face palms.

"You were at the Kou empire last month...and I didn't see you." He signed.

Silence...

"Did you ever find out who the Sliver hair girl was?" I say.

"Yes. It was you Lia. You remember didn't you?" He said.

'Yes. And I will never forgive you for grooping me." I said and he looked away.

"Pervert." I said.

"What did I say about you calling me that?!" He pouted.

"By the way, I remembered Snow and Flare. You been raising them for me huh? Since that day I died." I said.

"Yeah. Yamihara is the one that mostly takes care of them. They no longer growl at me and they let me pet them. Well...mostly Flare." He starches the back of his head.

I giggle.

"Looks like Snow still hates you." I laughed.

"I'm glad you're back Lia." I stop and see him smiling at me warmly.

Bubump...!

My cheeks turned red.

"Lia are you alright? You're red. (Smirks) Are you falling for me again?" He smirked.

"G-G-Good bye Sinbad!" And I hang up.

God's...what's happening to me? And what did he mean falling for him again?


	6. Chapter 5: Kou Empire and Suzuki

"So basically you burst out on the eye of rukh, thinking it was Lisa. And it turned out to be Sinbad hearing you scream that you regained some of your memories and that Hinahoho's father and Drakon said that "take care of your future husband" which they believed you were going to marry Sinbad in the future. Plus you yelled you won't marry a womanizer. That you want real love..."

Currently I'm talking to Ja'far through my eye of rukh.

And I'm sulking with my face planted on my desk. (︿)

"Pft!...HAHAHAHAHA!" Ja'far burst out laughing.

"Shut up...that was the most embarrassing moment of my life..." I grumbled.

"Haha...Sorry. I'm glad you recovered some of your memories." He smiled.

"How are things in Sindria? Alibaba and Aladdin got fat huh? And how are the Lorena, Aqua, and Krystal doing? And Morgiana?" I looked up.

"They're doing well. Aqua and Morgiana's training with Mascur is going well. Though, Aqua is still afraid of everyone. Krystal has been training with Sharrkan and has mastered a full body djiin equip. Snow and Flare are doing well, and get along very well with everyone, well...Flare has accepted Sinbad, Snow still won't let him touch her.

..." he said then stayed silent.

"And Lorena?" I asked and raised my head.

"THAT WOMEN HAS NO RESPECT AT ALL!" he yells with a deadly aura.

His yelling caused me to fall off my chair.

"(Crawling back up) C-C-Calm down! It's not that bad. I-I-I'm sure she'll r-!" I didn't even get to finish.

WHAM!

"Ja'far I brought that damn paper work files!" Lorena kicked the door open and came in with a pile of paper work.

"HAVE SOME RESPECT LORENA! DON'T JUST BREAK THE DOOR OPEN! KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN!" Ja'far roared angrily at her.

"What ever! I just finished that pile! Go fucken check!" She yelled back.

"(Checks paperwork) THIS WAS SLOPPILY DONE! YOU DID THIS TO FAST! FIX IT RIGHT NOW!" He yells at her

"(Crosses arms) Yeah right! Not doing that again! Bye!" And she dashes straight to the door.

"LORENA DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME! LORENA GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ja'far yells and runs out the hallway after her.

I can hear fighting.

"KYAAAA! SAVE ME MORGIANA!"

"Run."

"LORENA GET BACK HERE!"

BOOM!

"What the hell is going on?! Lorena go back and do your work dammit!"

"NNOOOO! SAVE ME AQUA!"

"Kyaaa!(dodges Lorena) Mascur, should I help her?"

"No. Don't get yourself involved."

"You guys are traitors!"

"GOT YOU! DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME!"

"NOOOOO!"

Well...

"I think I'm gonna go now..." I hung up.

"Well! I'm gonna go and visit Kougyoku!" I clap my hands together.

I walk towards my mirror.

"Arita-Kouke!" My mirror become like water.

I walked through. The problem with this teleportation spell is I have no idea which part of the Kou empire I might end up in. I came out at the other side. I open my eyes. Looks like I'm in a garden, and in the water.

"Kyaaa!" I turned around and saw a girl with long pink hair part of it in a bun. A golden hairpin in her hair, pink eyes and a pink kimono.

"Who ar-! Lia!" I got tackled in a hug and made to fall on the grass.

"Kougyoku! How are you?" I hugged her.

"(Sits on her knees) Great! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to visit you. What? I can't see my little red flower?" I said and smile.

"Lia! Of course! So how have things been? How is your training?" She asked.

"Training is brutal. But it is fun. I'm now a master magician. Other than being a Magi, and being able to do djiin equip. Pretty good. Also I recovered some of my memories." I said.

"That's great! that means you're the mysterious girl with white hair that saved Sinbad when he conquered the sixth dungeon Valefor?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yup! Sinbad is a childhood friend of mine." I said.

"(Dreamy sigh) Sigh... you're so lucky. I wish I had the choice to fall in love with someone. To be honest, I think you are better match for him. You two care each other deeply without even knowing it. You can fall in love." She smiles at me.

"...I'm never falling in love again." I said in a low tone.

"Lia, you have the opportunity to choose. You have freedom." Kougyoku said.

"No Kougyoku. Never will I fall in love ever again. Everything I care about will fall to misfortune." I growled.

"B-!"

"Kougyoku that's enough!" I yelled angrily.

She backed away a little.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I lost my temper." I said.

"It's alright." She patted my back.

"What do you think of Sinbad?" She asked.

Oh my God! Not this again!

"Not this again!" I fling my arms in the air then back down.

"Will you ppllleeaassee tell me?" She plead with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I think he is a good for nothing womanizer, sly, cunning, perverted, son of a bitch, drunk yard, and most shameless dimwit of the seas!" I said and crossed my arms.

I looked back at Kougyoku, and she had the face of horror. I then felt someone behind me.

"Sinbad's right behind he...isn't he?" I said and she nodded her head rapidly.

I slowly turn around and look up.

"Hello there Lia. Beautiful weather we're having huh?" Sinbad was looking down at me with a close eye smile.

I'm doom.

"Heh...heh...!" I made a mad dash for it.

I ran for my life leaving a trail of dust.

5 minutes later

"Huff...huff...safe..." I breath.

"I don't think so. Caught you Lia." Someone spoke in my ear and my head snapped back to see who it was.

"H-H-How did you get here before me?" I stumbled back.

I ran inside the palace, and hid behind a pillar. I was sure he wasn't going to find me.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that." Sinbad smirked.

"...I hate you..." I puff my cheeks and glare at him.

"Are you sure? Because it doesn't look that way to me." He walked closer to me.

"Whatever pervert." I hissed.

His eyebrow twitched.

"What did I say about calling me that?" He looked down at me.

"You never said anything pervert. All I heard was the perverted womanizer of the seven seas pervert. And you are a pervert, pervert." I said straight to his face.

His reaction is priceless.

"Well I'll see you later. I'm going to visit Kouen." I said and was about to walk away but Sinbad grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you going to see the first prince? Do you have business with him? What is your relationship?" He looked at me with dead eyes.

"For your information, Kouen is a friend of mine. And second, I need to return some scrolls to him that he let me borrow. Third, I'm also here to visit my friends. Fourth, none of your business." I said.

I tried to walk away but he held my wrist tighter.

"It is my business." He said.

"Whatever. Now let me go. Or do I have to use Aria on you? You have 5 seconds to let go before I unleash her on you." I said.

"Remember, I forbid you from using Aria." He said back.

"5"

"I know you're joking."

"4"

"Lia?!"

"3"

"It's not funny..."

"2"

"Ok! I'll let go!"

"Dammit! So close!" I snapped my fingers.

I left Sinbad and walked over to the library. I was about to knock when...

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about!" I hear someone slam their fist on the table.

"You will answer my question. Are you the same person I knew 11 years go?!" That sounds like Kouen and Lisa arguing.

"Just because I look like her, doesn't mean I am her!" She yelled back at him.

"Stop denying the truth! I know it is you Lisa! The same one I knew 11 years ago. The evidence is that bracelet you are wearing!" He yells back at her.

"Well I am not the one you knew back then! I am Lisa Crystalias and that's that! I am not some stupid girl you knew! Now let me be!" She yelled and force open the door.

"Get back here!"

Her eyes we're filled with fury and regret, and guilt. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw me.

"Lisa..." her eyes then filled with tears and she ran out of the library.

"Lisa!" I tried to talk to her but she ran down the hallway.

I looked inside the library. There standing from his desk is a very pissed off Kouen.

"Um...I think I'll come by another time..." I said and began to back away.

"No. Come here." He said in a very angry voice.

I obeyed and went in close the door and sat in the chair across his desk.

Silence...

"Are you sure this is a good time? I mean...I can come back later till you calm down." I said.

"No. It's alright. What did you want? It's rare for you to be here" Kouen said as he sat down.

"I just came to return the scrolls you lent me.( uses magic and makes them all go back to the right shelf they were in) I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I came at the worst time." I looked down.

"...Lisa has been your friend for a very long time correct?" He said.

"Yes? Why?" Why do I have a bad feeling about this.

"Then you know about alma torran? You also know who she really is." I went pale when he said that.

"So you do know something?" His eye narrowed.

"No. I do not. And about Lisa, I am her friend. I will not tell you anything about her." I said.

"You're lying. You do know something. You better tell me right now." He said.

"Forgive me Kouen, but I truly know nothing. However, I will say this. (Speaks with extremely murderous aura) Make Lisa cry again and I can guarantee you, you will not live to see the next day." My eyes turned to red blood slits.

Kouen looked taken back. His face paled a little.

"Fine. But I will find out the truth." He said.

My eyes turned back to normal.

"Good luck you're gonna need it. Because Lisa is very popular with men. And she rejects every single one of them." I smirk when I saw Kouen's eyes widened and with a faint pink dust on his cheek.

"(Walks out the door) Oh! Hello Koumei." I smile when I see Koumei as I walk out.

"Lia! When did you get here?!" He asked in shock.

"I'll talk to you later okay?(side glances at Kouen) oh and Kouen..." I say and he looks over to me.

"Lisa prefers men that aren't shut in's. Someone like Sinbad." I said and both his and Koumei's eyes widened.

"HAHAHAH! Should should have seen your face!" I burst out laughing.

I then felt an extremely murderous aura.

Uh oh... He just went into full body djiin equip. Koumei went pale

"Hahah...haha...AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and ran for my dear life.

"LIA GET BACK HERE!"

GODS SAVE ME!

I ran all over the palace. Avoiding Kouen's attacks.

"Sharrara Ine!" I screamed and made and explosion of fog.

"Cough cough! You're not getting away!" He yells while I made a dash down the hallway.

I ran into the first room I saw and used a spell and locked the door and protect the walls.

"Lia? What are you doing here?" I turned around and saw Kouha.

That means I ran into his room.

"I'm sorry! Just let me hide in here please!" I begged.

"Sigh...what did you do this time?" He sighed.

"LIA! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

Kouha's face went pale.

"You made En-ni mad...didn't you?" He sweat drops.

"Yeah..." I sulk.

"What did you do?" He asked as I sat on the couch.

"I said to him that Lisa prefers men who aren't shut in's. Someone like Sinbad. It was meant to be a joke!" I bury my face in my hands.

I hear Kouha stifle his laughter.

"You idiot. You know how En-ni is when it comes to Lisa. Hahahaha!" He said then burst out laughing.

"Shut up. By the way your brother made my friend cry." I said.

Now that made him snap out of it.

"What did he do?" Kouha sat next to me.

"Something about her and her sisters being the same people from 11 years ago. That she was the same girl he knew and that she needs to stop denying it." I said.

Kouha become silent.

"I know this is none of my business, but it has been bothering us since they came here about a month ago. We want to know if they are the maids that used to take care of us 11 years ago. They died in the great fire before our eyes. Protecting us. The maid that used to take care of me...her name was also Ruka. I saw her push me out of the way when a sword was about cut me, and instead of me, she pushed me and I saw it go through her heart." He looked down.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Judar overheard a conversation between Ruka and Yui. That they were talking about a human being reborn and regaining their memories from their past lives." He said and I looked up at him.

"Kouha...if a human is reborn...it is possible for them to regain their memories of their past lives, however; that is if they want to remember. And if not, the memories that are regaining can keep them trapped in the past and tear them apart from their mind. That they don't want to remember, because they believe they will cause everyone pain." I said to him and his eyes widened.

"Then it's possible that..." he said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, it's possible that they are the same person." I smiled warmly at him.

I can tell he wants to cry tears of joy.

"Thank you!" He hugs me.

"Your welcome." I say.

He let's go and then looks at me up and down.

"For god's sake...why can't you dress more like a girl!" He face palms.

"Shut up. I'm wearing a dress. Isn't that enough." I cross my arms.

"No! You don't wear makeup, you always have the same two braids, and same glasses, and what's more you hardly act feminine!" He points about to me.

He then smirks and has an evil glint in his eyes.

"K-K-Kouha!" I began to back away.

"You need a make over.(goes to window and opens it) KOUGYOKU COME AND HELP ME GIVE A MAKEOVER TO LIA!" He yells out the window.

I'm doom...I begin to top toe but he grabs the back of my dress.

"You're not getting away." He grinned.

Kougyoku then came in.

"N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I Screamed as they forced me to try different clothing.

"Why are you always hiding your chest?"

"Because their huge!"

"...I'm so jealous..."

"Don't sound so sad Kougyoku."

-time skip: Evening: Dinner-

-Sinbad POV-

I'm still not happy that Lia is friends with Ren Kouen. What is their relationship? Are they lovers? No. They better not. If she had her memories intact, I'm sure she would have still been with me.

Right now, it is dinner. I see everyone coming in, but I don't see Lia. Where is she?

"Princess Ruka, by any chance do you know where Lia is?" I asked her.

"Lia is here!? Why didn't you tell me?!" She said in shock as we sat down.

"Come on!"

"No! I'm not going in!"

"Kougyoku help me drag her out!"

"Come on Lia!"

"Nooooo!"

I hear princess Kougyoku and prince Kouha trying to drag someone in the dinning room.

"Success!" Both yell happily.

A girl with long curly brown hair up to her knees, blue sapphire eyes. She is wearing a purple kimono similar to Yura's but it has roses design. She's wearing a purple flower hair ornament. Her chest...

(A/N: Lia's dress)

"L-L-Lia!?" I yell in shock and Sharrkan spits out his drink and everyone's eyes widened.

"H-H-Hi..." her face becomes flush and she looks down.

"Kouha! Kougyoku! Nice job!" Yui gives them a thumbs up for what they did.

"G-G-Great...gods save me from hell...(︿)" she cries.

She sits down next to me.

"W-W-What a-a-are y-you looking at?!" Lia says to me nervously.

Crap...I been staring at her for to long. But she looks amazing. I take a strand of her hair in my hands.

"You look absolutely stunning..." I say as I bring it to my lips.

Her face went an even deeper shade of red.

"Cough cough!" Look across me and see Lisa looking at me.

"You can flirt with her after we eat. Or of they let you." She motioned her head towards the first, second, and third princes.

A extremely murderous aura was surrounding those three.

"Sinbad, they treat Lia as if she was a sister of them. So basically, they will be very protective of her." Yura said in my ear.

Great...just what I needed...

-time skip-

We all have finished eating and left put outside. Lia was talking with Spartos and Sharrkan and leaning on the rail.

"You look pretty cute in that dress Lia." Sharrkan smirks at her.

"Shut up. I absolutely hate wearing things like this. I ended up being in living hell, force to wear over 24 dresses till they found the perfect one." She crossed her arms and grumbled.

"But it does suite you." Spartos smiles at her.

"...shut up Spartos...and thank you..." she mumbled.

"Remind me again why you haven't found a girlfriend?" She said to him and Sharrkan burst out laughing.

"Lia...Spartos is married to one of your house hold vessels." I said.

Her head snapped my direction with eyes widened in shock.

"I have house hold members?!" She screeched.

"You really don't remember much at all do you?" I said as I walked over to her.

"No I don't. Can you explain to me please?" Lia asked me with pleading eyes.

"Sigh...alright. Her name is Suzuki. She is a former slave. You saved her after you came back when you left to train. You were 15. I was passing by with Ja'far and Hinahoho. When we saw a slave girl with a bunch of other slaves being auctioned. We had a plan to buy them and set them free. At this time Suzuki did not have a name. However someone interfered.

 _-flash back-_

 _"This girl is a rare half breed of the dragon and ice spirit tribe! Now who has more money!" A slave trader yells._

 _A girl with ice blue hair and purple eyes, in rags, cried as she saw all the people._

 _"Sin, what do we do?" Ja'far asked._

 _"Don't worry, I have an idea." I walked forward._

 _"100 gold coins!" I yelled my bet._

 _"Sinbad!" I can already feel Ja'far about to kill me._

 _"100 gold coins! Any more? Going once! Going Twice! S-!"_

 _"500 gold coins!"_

 _Everyone snapped their head towards the voice. A girl in a white embroidery dress,black boots, long curly brown hair up to her waist, blue sapphire eyes, light tan skin, a cherry blossom hair pin in her hair, a gold bracelet on her right hand, a sliver anklet, a red earring on her right ear and a green earring on her left. On her neck aAmethystnecklace. She also wore a white flower crown._

 _"No way in hell I'm letting a guy touch her! And I'll pay 12,000 gold coins for the entire cart of slaves and 20'000 for the dragon egg!" She crossed her arms under her...god their huge!_

 _"S-S-Sold!" The slave trader yells._

 _Our eyes were bulging out. The girl walked forward and gave the man a huge bag of gold coins. The slave trader left. She walked up to the girl and undid her chains, next she walked up to the cart and unlocked it._

 _"There is no need to worry. You are free. The reason I bought you all was so you can have your freedom back. I can return you back to your homelands if you want?" She spoke to all the slaves and their eyes widened._

 _"Thank you...thank you..." the cried._

 _"No need to worry. Tell me all of your homes and I will send you all there using my djiin." She said._

 _"YOU'RE A DUNGEON CAPTURER?!" I yelled._

 _She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw me._

 _"Womanizer of the seven seas!" She screeched._

 _"ANYWAY! please tell me." She turned back to the people and a angry tick mark appears on me._

 _All the people told her where they live._

 _"(Touches red earring) Spirit of malice and impurities, dwell with in me, and swallow all within your darkness. Aria!"_

 _(A/N: Aria djiin equip)_

 _"Alright. Everyone gather all together!_

 _(Chants spell) Orita Oyoko senbon ashi!" A magic circle appears underneath and they all teleport to their home._

 _"Thank you!" They all waved before they were gone._

 _"(Un equips) I'm glad their back to their homes. (Turns to little girl) are you okay?" She knelt down._

 _The little girl nods._

 _"That's good. You don't have a home do you?" She asked her and she shook her head._

 _"What's your name?" She said._

 _"I-I-I don't have one..." the little girl said._

 _"Hmmmm...You're name will be Suzuki. Do you like it?" She said to her and the little girl began to cry and tackled her in a hug._

 _"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be taking care of you from now on Suzuka. You no longer have to worry. Because, I'm your new family." She smiled at he little girl._

 _"Ahem!" Both turned around to face me._

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt, but will you tell me who you are." I walked over to them and they stood up._

 _"I'm someone you know Sinbad. By the way, I was heading there to the trading company." She said._

 _I raised my eyebrow in question._

 _"I know you?" I asked._

 _"Yes. Hi Ja'far! Hi Hinahoho!" The girl waved at them._

 _Both of them walked out from where they were._

 _"How did you know our names?" Hinahoho said._

 _"(Giggles) you'll find out when we get back to the company~" She sang._

 _I really want to know who she is. She looks familiar for some reason. Why does Lia appear in my mind._

 _As we walked back to the company, she bought Suzuki a dress._

 _"You look so cute!" She said._

 _After that we left._

 _20 minutes later_

 _We finally arrived._

 _"Whaaa! Things have really changed a lot." She ran in and twirled around and saw everyone._

 _"(Spots Rurumu) Rurumu!" She runs and tackles Rurumu and hugs her._

 _"Wait...you're-!" Rurumu began._

 _"Yup!"_

 _"So now will you tell us who you are?" I walked up behind her._

 _She walked up to the middle of the room. Suzuki stood next to me as we watched her._

 _"Hi everyone! It's been 5 years or 5 months in your case!" She said._

 _Wait...5 years...5 months...!_

 _It took me a while to process all this information._

 _"L-L-Lia!?" We all screamed._

 _"Yup! How have you been everyone?" She gave us a close eye grin._

 _-End of flashback-_

"I see..." Lia said.

"And you still haven't changed." I said to her.

"Haha very funny." She said sarcastically.

"When we go back to Sindria, I want you to meet your friends. They will be happy to find out that you are alive. Especially Suzuki." I said.

"I just pray she doesn't have a heart attack when she sees you..." Spartos said.

"How many household vessels do I have?" Lia asked.

"3" I said to her.

"Gods...give me my memories back..." she sulked.

"Don't worry, you'll regain them back. Plus I think you'll remember that Sinbad and you used to date." Sharrkan said.

"Eh?" Lia turned to stone.

"NNNOOOOOOO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" she fell on her knees and cried on the ground.

"Why did you tell her that?!" We turned around and saw a very furious Lisa standing on the rail.

"Sharrkan...Yamihara can beat you easily with her magic. And hand to hand combat is better. Also, I prefer Lia to hook up with Muu Alexius than Sinbad." She said.

"You know the leader of the Fanalis Corps?!" I yelled.

"I hate you Lisa..." Lia grumbled.

"Yes, I do know him. We get along well. And yes, he is quite handsome." She admitted.

No. Definitely not letting her get with someone else.

"Really? Is that so?(smirks) Has he done this to you?" I said as I walked closer to her.

"Do what to me?" She said.

I grab her wrist and pull her towards me. I wrap my hand around her waist and lift her chin put, and crash my lips on her. Their soft, just like I remember. She tastes sweet, like cherries. A taste I missed for so long.

-Lisa POV-

That son of a bitch! Lia explodes in millions of shades of red and passes out in his arms. Her face is red, steam coming from her face, and her eyes are swirls. Sharrkan's and Spartos mouths were hanging open.

"Now then, I believe I'll take my leave now." Sinbad grinned like an idiot and carried Lia with him.

"Son of Bitch! I'll kill you!" I was about to kill him but Sharrkan and Spartos held me back.


	7. Chapter 6: Beating and The King

It's been 1 month since I beat the crap out of Sinbad for kissing me. My first kiss...

Today we are returning back to Sindria. We are at he ports of Kou. Kouha gave me a whole crate of girl clothing, Kougyoku gave me some sweets that I love, Koumei gave me a fan similar to his, Hakuie kept telling me to be careful and to come an vist again, Hakuryuu made me lunch, Kouen came to give me some scrolls filled with information on magic.

"Thank you Kouen!" I hugged him.

He knows I love about reading about magic.

"Just be careful. If Sinbad puts a move on you, call me and I'll kill him." He smirked.

Oh boy...

Is it me or is Sinbad glaring at him?

Naaaahh!

"Lia!" I see Lisa, Yui, Ruka, and Yura come running my way.

"Here! I had I made especially for you. Even if don't need a staff or wand to use magic, I want you to have it." Yura gave me a blue wand with ribbons.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her.

Ruka gave me a sword similar to Sharrkan's. Yui gave me some potions that she made along with a make up kit. And Lisa...

"Here I want you to have it." She took off one of her earrings.

It was a orange gem stone in the shape of the Sun.

"Lisa..." I looked at her.

"I know what you want to say, but I'm glad you're my best friend. That's why I'm giving it to you. Besides(touches moon shape earring) I have this one. So no matter how apart we are, we'll always be together." We hugged each other.

We said our good byes and I boarded the ship. I used my magic to carry everything that was given to me on the ship. My green earring glowed and I saw my djiin, Lightama transfer to the Sun earring Lisa gave me.

"You and her share a deep bond. I'm glad you have a people that care about you." I see Sinbad as got on the boat and used my space magic to store my belongings in my magic closet. Thank you Erza(Fairy Tail one) for showing me how to make one.

I got on the boat and went to my room. I open the door and I see Sinbad sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" I bluntly say.

"Sorry. Just wanted to see if you were okay. Also, why did you hug Ren Kouen?" He looked at me.

"Is it wrong to hug a friend? Kouen is like an older brother to me. Plus if I had to choose to marry one of them, it be him." I said.

"What?!" Sinbad yelled.

"Ow! I was kidding!" I said as I passed Sinbad and threw my bag on my bed.

"Lia, I really don't like it when you joke like that." He crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Can you get out? I need to change." I said as summoned one of the dresses Kouha gave me.

"What are you waiting for,get out." I said with a stern voice.

"No." I snapped my head to his direction.

"You're highness, please get out right now." I said in a deadly tone.

"And if I don't want to?" He smirked.

"Then I shall call Ja'far right now and tell him you are sexually harassing me." I smirked when he went pale.

"Fine. Also, I left my mark on you that day." He smirks.

"Eh?" And he leaves my room.

I close my door and take off my dress.

"What the hell?!" I look on my collar bone and see a hickey.

"SINBAD!" I yelled angrily.

I put on the dress and stormed out of my room. I see Sharrkan and Spartos talking. I stormed over to them.

"Where is Sinbad?!" I yelled.

Both backed away in fear.

"W-W-What h-h-happened?" Sharrkan was backing away from me.

"TELL ME WHERE THAT SON OF A BITCH IS RIGHT NOW!" I screamed as my hair turned to flames and fire surrounded me.

"I'm right here Lia." I looked up and saw Sinbad in Baal djiin equip.

He's really nervous.

"I WILL TURN YOU TO ASHES! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" I opened my mouth and sent a huge blast of fire at him.

Sinbad eyes widened in shock and barley dodges my attack.

"What type of magic is that?!" Spartos yelled.

I lunged at him.

"SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" I all of a sudden appear in front of him and punch him in the face and sent him crashing into the ocean.

"ICE MAKE FROZEN SEA!" I put my hands together and freeze the water completely, making the ship stuck.

"Calm down Lia!" Sharrkan yells up at me.

CRACK! BOOM!

Sinbad came out of the ocean.

"What type of magic are you using? I never seen that magic before." His voice full of excitement but his eyes full of fear as he saw me enraged.

"How dare you make a hickey on me?!" I yelled.

"SINBAD YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE DONE FOR!" Sharrkan yells from down there.

"I-I-It was a joke! I used an illusion using Valefor!" He backs away from me as I fly in front of him.

"YOU FUCKEN PERVERT!"And slap him.

I flew back down and turn back to normal. Sinbad followed.

"Look I'm sorry alright. It was a joke." He said as he follows me to my room while rubbing his cheek.

I go in and shut the door in his face. I grab my eye of rukh and use purple and sliver rukh into it.

"Hello?" A girl with blonde hair has her hair in two small pig tails, brown eyes, light skin, and a blue tank top and skirt answers.

"Lucy help me with my miserable life...I don't know how much my heart can take..." I slam my face flat on my desk.

"Lia?! What happened?!" Lucy said in a panic tone.

This is Lucy Heartfelia. One of my abilities as a Magi is I can make interdenominational calls. Also, for some reason my soul has the ability to travel to different worlds.

"Let me guess...Sinbad?" She said.

"... I thought he made an actual hickey on me, and I went rage mode on him. And turns out it's just an illusion he made..." I grumbled.

"Hey don't worry! You beat him up! By the way master wants to know how are you doing. Do you want to talk to him and everyone? I'm here at the guild right now." She smiles.

"HEY STUPID FLAME BRAIN! STRIPPER! YOU IDIOTS THERE!" I yelled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FLAME BRAIN/STRIPPER?!" I hear both Natsu and Gray's voice.

"Lucy, place the lacrima ball in the middle of the guild please?" I asked her and she nodded.

Lucy placed it in the middle of the guild and the Lacrima turned to a life size projection of me.

"Yo! Natsu! Gray! How have you been?" I grinned when I saw everyone.

"LIA!" Everyone yells in shock.

"How have you been child?" I turn around and see the master of Fairy Tail.

"How have you been gramps?" I grinned.

"Good. The grand magic games are coming up. Are you going to be able to come? I was also hoping you would fight." He said.

"Gramps, I really wish I could come in person honestly, but I can't. I told you why." I said.

"I know. Also, have you b-!"

"Yo! Lia!" I see Natsu come my way along with Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel.

"Hey everyone! How have you guys been?" I asked.

"We been doing well. I'm glad you're okay Lia." Erza smiles at me.

"The Erza, and Juvia of this world look exactly like you guys!" I said.

After about an hour of talking and catching up with everyone, I said good bye and hung up. I looked out my window and saw it was evening. I took out the lunch Harkuyu had made for me and began eating.

"This is so goood!" I say as I eat.

Knock knock!

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I go and open my door.

"Spartos!"

"Sorry if I bothered you. It's time for dinner. Will you be joining us?" He asked.

"I honestly don't want to see Sinbad's face right now after that stupid stunt he pulled this morning." I said.

"But I guess I'll join you guys." I sighed and followed him to the deck of the ship.

I saw the table full delicious food.

"Lia...you're drooling." Spartos points to his lips and I wipe the bit of drool of mine.

"Sorry." We walk to the table and I'm stuck sitting next to Sinbad.

"Well let's dig in!" He says and I grab the plate filled rice balls and another one with fish.

"This is so good!" I swoon over the taste of the food.

"Oh, cool. Wine." I'm about to grab the bottle to pour myself a glass but Sinbad takes it away from me.

"What the hell Sin! Let me drink!" I glare at him.

"Don't let her drink!" Sharrkan looked panicked.

"Ummmm...why won't you let me drink?" I said.

"I'm not going to go through that nightmare again." Sinbad face went blue.

Back at home, Lisa and Yui said I turn into something terrible when I'm drunk. That's why they never let me touch alcohol. They put a limit on me. Only three glasses and no more. Now I'm curious.

"Did I do something to you two when I was drunk back then?" I asked and Sinbad and Sharrkan went pale.

Spartos also had a confusing look.

"Believe me, it's better you don't know." They both said.

In the end I was only allowed to drink one glass. And Sinbad and Sharrkan were drunk as hell.

"God dammit Sin!" I grumbled as I had to carry Sinbad back to his room.

I mange to take him. I opened his door and set him on his bed. I took of his shoes, and metal vessels and place them on his desk.

I was about to leave when...

"Kyaa!" Sinbad hand shot up grabbed my wrist and pulled my on to his bed.

"Sin!" I hissed.

I tried to wriggle out of his arms but held me tighter. He then buried his face in my chest causing me to turn red in an instant.

"S-S-Sin!" I tried to move but no avail.

He was completely knocked out. He's heavy.

"Lia...please sing..." he mumbled.

Sigh...

"Alright...pervert..." I say and his eyebrow twitched.

 _"Furuki tomo, watashi wa mieru_

 _Anata ga soko ni iru_

 _Furuki tomo, watashi wa chikau_

 _Kesshite togireru kizuna_

 _Aruki dasu, mugen no kouya_

 _Namida koraete, asu e to susumu_

 _Anata no tame no hoshi dakara_

 _Watashi wa kagayakeru_

 _Anata no tame no uta dakara_

 _Egao o misete_

I finished singing and felt a light breath. I saw Sinbad had fallen asleep on my chest.

"You are still the same...but someone kind..." I say and close my eyes and good to sleep.

 _-Dream-_

 _"Pleasure to meet you, I'm a trader called Ja'far. I'd be glad if you put our goods in your shop-"_

 _That's it...I couldn't take it anymore.._

 _"BWHAAAAAAA!" I burst out laughing watching Ja'far trying to act properly with manners._

 _"Wait, what the hell is this?! Like hell I can continue this, you old hag! And shut up Lia!" He yells angrily at Rurumu and me._

 _"Old hag?" Rurumu's eyebrow twitched and she opens her eyes._

 _RURUMU CHOP! And right in the face! Ja'far yells in pain while Sinbad has the face of horror._

 _Currently we are on a ship to the Reim empire to sell the goods from the Imuchakk tribe._

 _Rurumu scoles Ja'far about how to address a lady and how Imuchakk has officially recognized Sinbad. And how our behavior affects him. She's super strict on them. By the time it is lunch their brains is fried._

 _"How come Lia doesn't have to study?!" Both yell at the same time and I almost drop the food._

 _"Lia, has done an excellent job. She knows how to read and write in three different languages. Two even I do not Know of. And has gotten perfect scores on the work I have given her and knows proper manners. She knows how to speak properly." She says._

 _I get a glare from Ja'far._

 _"Why don't I show you an example. Lia, if you would please?" She motioned and I stepped forward._

 _"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lia and I'm a trader. We would be most pleased if you put our goods in your shop and sale them.(extends hand pretending to show a display) We have a different varieties of goods that you can make a profit of. For example, this poison tiger fang can be used for medicine. It can be made to neutralize poison and create an antidote if one is sick. This herb here is mostly used for fevers but when you let it seep in water for three days, the water it was steeped in can be used to make perfume." I finished with a smile._

 _Everyone looked at me in shock. Rurumu was impressed by my skills._

 _"Very well done Lia! I'm so proud of you!" She says to me._

 _"Thank you mom!" I quickly cover my mouth._

 _Rurumu's widened but then soften and I see small tears in her eyes._

 _"Oh Lia...I think of you as my own daughter." She hugs me._

 _She's warm...like mom..._

 _"I miss my family..." I say._

 _"You're not alone anymore. You have me, and everyone here. We truly do care about you." She smiles at me warmly as she wipes a tear from my eyes._

 _"If it be alright...can I call you mom?" I look at her._

 _"Of course you can." She smiles at me._

 _It's now lunch, and Sinbad and Ja'far are trying to keep their table manners._

 _"Not good, my stomach is telling me..."_

 _"That you can't go against this person."_

 _That was going through their minds. I took the the plates and used my water magic to wash them._

 _" Furuki tomo, watashi wa mieru_

 _Anata ga soko ni iru_

 _Furuki tomo, watashi wa chikau_

 _Kesshite togireru kizuna_

 _Aruki dasu, mugen no kouya_

 _Namida koraete, asu e to susumu_

 _Anata no tame no hoshi dakara_

 _Watashi wa kagayakeru_

 _Anata no tame no uta dakara_

 _Egao o misete"_

 _I sang as I cleaned._

 _"That's a really beautiful song." I turned around and saw Sinbad had finished his studies and survived Rurumu's teachings._

 _"Thanks. My mom taught it to me." I said._

 _I finished and looked out into the ocean._

 _"Can we stop the boat to swim for awhile?" I ask him._

 _"Hmmm...sure. I don't see why not." He ruffled my hair._

 _We anchored the boat._

 _"Whoo!" I jump in the water._

 _"Lia be careful!" Ja'far yells._

 _Snow and Flare don't even want to go near the water and hide in the cabin._

 _Splash!_

 _"Eek! You almost smooshed me!" I glared at Sinbad as he swam near me._

 _"I'll be more careful next time. But for now!" He went underwater and the next thing I knew was I was sitting on his shoulders._

 _"(Giggles) Throw me in the water Sinbad!" I laugh._

 _"As you wish my qu- Lia!" And he throws me in the water._

 _"Bhwa! Again! " I say and climb on his shoulders._

 _He throws me in the water again. As I am underwater I spotted something not to deep, on the sea bed. I make a quick swim up to the surface and get air, the swim back down. Its strange...usually I can only hold my breath for 30 seconds. But... I can breathe underwater! I swim deeper and see the shiny thing I saw. It's a golden hair pin. I grabbed it and swam up._

 _"Lia! I thought you drowned on me!" Sinbad swam up to me quickly when he saw me come back up._

 _"How long was I under?" I asked._

 _"30 minutes!" He yells._

 _"Sin, I just found out something cool! I can breathe underwater!" And I hear from the boat Hinahoho spit out his drink, and Sinbad choke on air._

 _"That's not all! I found this hair pin on the sea bed!" And Ja'far nearly falls off the boat from shock._

 _"(Smack) Don't be so carefree!" He smacked me on my head and I glared at him._

 _We get back on the boat and dry out. I changed to blue fur shal, And blue skirt that Rurumu gave me.(clothing that Pipirika is wearing but little kid size)My hair is short so I made it to two small pig tails, and I put on brown sandals._

 _"Hey Lia are you done?" Sinbad yells._

 _"Yes!" I walk out to the deck to see everyone._

 _"My sisters clothing when she was a 3 fit you." Hinahoho said._

 _"Thank you." I say._

 _While Ja'far and Sinbad were still studying I decided to use my eye of Rukh to call an old friend._

 _"Yo Natsu you there!?" I yelled into it making everyone turn my direction._

 _"Don't scream so loud into the lacrima you idiot!" He answered and yells at me._

 _"Hey how have you been? What are you guys doing back in fairy tail? Are you and Gray still fighting?" I ask._

 _(A/N:Lia is calling the time when Natsu is a little boy. Gray is younger than her by one year)_

 _"Just you wait! I'll beat him and then I'll beat you!" Natsu glares at me._

 _"Haha! Well how many times have I beat you Natsu? Oh wait! 124 times." I say and I here Gray laugh in the background._

 _"Hey Lia! How have you been?" He walked over to Natsu._

 _"Eek!(covers eyes) Gray your clothes!" I screech._

 _"Lia what happened!?" I see Sinbad run over to me._

 _"Nothing!(turns back to them) you really need to get rid of your stripping habit Gray!" I yell._

 _"Sorry. Hey who is that?" He says now fully clothed and spots Sinbad behind me._

 _"My name is Sinbad. I take it you boys are friends of Lia?" Sinbad asked._

 _"Gray! Natsu! You two better not be fighting!" I see Erza walk over two them._

 _Sinbad sweat drops as he sees them get scared._

 _"Hi Lia! I see you're doing well. (Sees Sinbad) How's this?" She asked._

 _"It is a pleasure to meet you miss. My name Sinbad" He gave her a close eye smile and Erza turned red._

 _"P-P-Pleasure to m-m-meet you!" She stuttered._

 _Lady killer of the seven seas strikes again..._

 _"Erza are my windreading glasses done? I been having trouble lately with my vision." I tell her and she nods._

 _"What?!" Sinbad said in shock._

 _"How long have you been hiding this? When did you find out? Are you eating properly? Are you staying up to late?" Sinbad booms me with questions that make Erza, Natsu, and Gray's eyes widened in surprise._

 _"I think Lia just found her future husband!" I know that voice._

 _"Mirajane!" I smile while she pushes them away from their lacrima and Sinbad sweats drop._

 _"What's up! My name is Mirajane! So I take you been watching over Lia? Gotta say I'm impressed. You already act like you're her husband or something!" She burst out laughing seeing Sinbad's face turn red._

 _"I-I-It's not like that! She's just my friend! I just care about her well being!" He said._

 _For some reason I felt strange...like sad when he said that...but why? My head...I feel dizzy..._

 _"Lia are you alright?" Mira's voice...is sounds faint..._

 _"Lia!" I heard her yell and everything went black._

 _-dream-_

 _A gold room, filled with shelves of books. Little white birds flying. I follow them. I Hear crying. It sounds like a baby. I keep following it. I then see a crib. I walk up to it and see a baby boy crying. I take him out of it, and sway him in my arms._

 _"There there...it's alright." I say sweetly._

 _The baby boy has blue hair and blue eyes. like mine(eyes). He stops crying and giggles when he sees me._

 _"This is the first time he actually stops crying." I turn around and see a djiin._

 _"Are you his dad?" I ask._

 _"No. I'm servant. I have been watching him for a long time. My name is Ugo. How are you Lia?" Ugo smiles warmly at me._

 _"How do you know my name? And why am I hear? Who is this baby?" I ask as I see the baby fall asleep in my arms._

 _"I can not tell you how I know you're name. The baby's name is Aladdin. Your brother." He says and I nearly drop Aladdin._

 _"I don't have a brother!" I whisper yell because I don't want to wake him up._

 _"I have a sister! Unless...dad cheated on mom!" I say and Ugo sweat drops._

 _"No that's not it. He is your brother by spirit. Will you come and watch over him?" He asked._

 _I looked down at Aladdin's sleeping face. How could I say no to this cute face?_

 _(Cute face? The kid becomes a pervert when he's older!)_

 _"Sure! But how will I do that?" I ask._

 _"Ugo, sweet heart...why are you asking a 9 year old girl to help you take care of a baby?Especially...when she wasn't suppose to meet him until two years have passed?" I see hundreds of beads of sweat form around Ugo's face._

 _I look behind him and see a smiling Yunaria with a deadly atmosphere surrounding her._

 _"Y-Y-Yuna! I swear it's not what you think!" He raises his arms in defense._

 _"Sigh...I know.(turns to me) I will help you come here and teach you how to take care of him Lia. Every night you sleep, your subconscious will come here. When you wake up you will have no memory of coming here at all. However, knowledge you have learned here will stay with you. Do you understand?" Yunaria says and I nod._

 _Aladdin wakes up and cries. Ugo told me it was time to feed him._

 _During the time I was their, I learned to take care of him. He would always fall asleep peacefully when I sang. I would read books and practice magic as Aladdin slept._

 _(A/N: Time runs differently in the Scared Palace. It's been two months here)_

 _One day I opened a book that had pictures. One of them had a man that looked like he was in his 20's and a girl looked about two years younger then him. The man had blue hair in a long braid, a staff in his hand, blue eyes, and wore Arabian style clothes. The girl next to him had rainbow hair but blue eyes like him, and had a staff similar to his. She wore a magicians dress. Both were smiling._

 _"I see you found it." I turn around and grab the book, and climb onto Ugo's shoulder and sit down._

 _"Who are they? The guy looks like Aladdin. And who is the girl?" I asked._

 _Ugo had the look of he should say or not._

 _"...that is King Solomon and his sister, Princess Rakujima." He said._

 _"Is Solomon Aladdin's father?" I say and Ugo's eyes widened._

 _"I take that as a yes. But can you tell me something. Baal called me Rakujima. Am I related to Aladdin by blood? Is she a ancestor of mine? Do I look like her when she was a little kid?" I asked._

 _Silence..._

 _"Yes...she is a ancestor of yours." Ugo said._

 _"Then does that mean my sister is also a magi? Then that means Aladdin is a magi?" I say._

 _"Yes. Isabel and Aladdin are magis like you." He says._

 _Soon it was time for me to go back with Sinbad and the others._

 _"Bye Aladdin. I'll come by every now and then." I kissed his forehead and let the light surround me._

 _-waking up-_

 _I slowly open my eyes and looked around me._

 _"Lia!" I sit up and see everyone with worry looks on their faces._

 _I felt tears in my eyes. Why am I crying? What was I dreaming about? Why can't I remember?_

 _"Lia are you alright?" Ja'far walks to my bed._

 _"I don't know...I don't know!" And I Just fall apart and cry._

 _I felt someone embrace me in their arms. I looked up and saw It was Sinbad. More tears welled up in my eyes and I bury my face in his chest and cry even louder._

 _"Shhh...shhhhh...It's alright..." he rested his chin on my head and patted my back._

 _I later found out, I was asleep for a whole month. When Rurumu gave me food, I completely forgot my table manners and just wolfed it down. She said she'll let it pass one time. We soon arrived at the Reim empire. We unloaded our goods and set up the stand._

 _While everyone did that...let's just say I ended up getting lost in the crowd that was made...seriously...I did get lost._

 _"Sinbad! Where are you?!" I yelled._

 _During the time that I was asleep, Rurumu had sent the hair pin I found to get cleaned up and fixed. When I got it back it was a beautiful cherry blossom hair pin with little pink gems hanging from it. Also, Erza used her magic to send my new glasses to my magic closet. They were black with a small floral design. I now wear them and are super helpful when I read, and I can now see clearly. I have my hair in a ponytail with my hair pin going through it._

 _"Dammit where is he?" I grumbled._

 _See a rukh bird and follow it. I follow it to a shop. I enter._

 _"Are you lost little one?" I see a kind man with brown eyes and blonde hair and small beard._

 _"He is the king of a country called Balbadd." The rukh told me._

 _"I'm sorry,but I am lost. I'm looking for my friend Sinbad. Can you tell me w,- these products are from the Imuchakk tribe that Sinbad brought to sale." I say the minute I see the things Sinbad brought._

 _The kings face went pale a little bit._

 _"Hey mister, why do you have them?" I asked._

 _He didn't tell me, but I'm sure he had his reasons. He is actually a nice man. We talked and he told me stories about different countries. He also told me about poems and theater performances. The stories were quite interesting. So I told him about the story of Romeo and Juliet from back home._

 _"That is quite a tragic story." He says as we walk down the streets of Reim._

 _"I know. Why did they have to die? Why couldn't they live happily ever after? Was their love for each other cursed by faith? Did destiny want them apart? Their love for each other honestly was both cute but stupid. I mean, who the hell falls in love with a girl and kisses her and declares she is the love of his life when he just met her in 5 minutes? Seriously! Love is something that takes place over time. You grow feelings, as you get to know the person. You can't just fall in love in one minute!" I say as I walk backwards._

 _The king is surprised by my words._

 _I then see a coin roll my way and pick it up._

 _"Lucky Lucky! New addition to my collection!" I say and the king sweat drops._

 _"Lia?"_

 _I look in front of me and see Sinbad._

 _"Sinbad!" I run and hug him around his waist._

 _"Where were you?! Everyone was looking for you! The others already left. I told them when I find you, you'll be staying with me." He scoles me._

 _"Sorry..." I look down._

 _He then looks up and sees the king. One of the rukh birds told me what happened between them. I was shocked the King did that but he must of had his reasons._

 _"If it's alright with you, how about dinner?" Sinbad gives the king a close eye smile._

 _I raised my eyebrow in question._

 _We went to a hotel. There we bought food and the King told us his name. It was Harun. Sinbad and him talked while I listened. I understood everything they were saying. Sinbad tells him his goal and why he wishes to become king. Harun told him that the admission fee was 1000 gold coins. Sinbad has one month to get the amount of money needed and that if he is serious about creating a country, to prove it to him. Depending on Sinbad's results, he might consider recommending him to the association. The king leaves and I quickly followed him to his carriage._

 _"Wait!" Before he entered it he stops and turns around and knelt down to my level._

 _"Is something wrong Lia?" He asked._

 _"Why did you hide that you are the king of Balbadd?" I asked and his eyes widened and the guards took fighting positions._

 _"How did you know?" He said with his eyes slightly narrowed._

 _"The rukh...they told me. I can see them. You're looking for someone dear to you." I say._

 _"Are you a magician?" The king said._

 _"Sort of? Uncle Yunan said I'm what you call a magi but I have no idea what that is and still don't understand it." I pouted._

 _The king pats my head._

 _"You'll understand one day. Also(takes out box) this is my way of showing thank you for not saying anything and for telling me about the stories from your home." He smiles warmly and hands me the box and I open it._

 _Inside is a gold bracelet with a sun shape gem in the middle of it, surounded by gems representing the main elements of magic._

 _"I-I-I can't accept this! This is to much! I just met you you're highness!" I say in shock as my hands tremble holding the bracelet._

 _"You earned it. You did well. You are a mature girl for such a young age. You also possess the knowledge that can help you and your friends. For that reason, you have gained my trust." He says as he slips the bracelet on my right hand._

 _"Are you sure? I mean, I just a kid." I say._

 _He smiles and stands up._

 _"I'm sure. I hope you and your friend do well." He says and stands up._

 _"We won't let you down! I know Sinbad can do it! After all, he never gives up!"I say with determination in my eyes._

 _"Very well. Good bye Lia. See you in one month." He waves good by from his carriage and leaves._

 _"Arigato. May the rukh protect you." I say._

 _I run back to the hotel, and go to the room that was payed for his where we were going to live. When I got there, Sinbad explain to me his plan._

 _-3 weeks later-_

 _It's been three weeks since that day. The month was almost over and we hadn't even gotten half the amount of coins we need. Sinbad was busy, so he let me walk around the city. Yunaria taught me how I can choose to summon my familiars or not when I wanted to, or send them back to their home or call them back when I wanted to. Flare hates being with tons of people so Snow was accompanying me._

 _"Snow look at those!" I pointed to a statue of a tiger._

 _We continued walking until we heard arguing._

 _"Brother! Stop flirting with girls!" I spot two people fighting._

 _A girl about my age with pink hair and eyes wearing a gold armor. Also a boy with red hair, and same armor and eyes as the girl, that looks about the same age as Sinbad._

 _"Vul!" Snow runs over to them and tackles the boy and licks his face._

 _"Hey there! Where did you come from?" He gets back up._

 _"I'm sorry!" I run up and pick up Snow._

 _"Don't worry It's alright. I never seen this type of fox before. Where did you get it?" The boy asked._

 _"Yeah! Where did you get it?!" The girl came up to me and Snow did a forst breath on her face._

 _"Snow!" I scole her._

 _"Why you little!" She was about to jump at me but her brother stopped her._

 _"Sorry about that. My name is Muu. This is my sister Myron. What's your name, miss?" He says._

 _"Are you trying to flirt with me?" I say and Muu stands their in shock while Myron burst out laughing._

 _"Wait...are you both Fanalis by any chance?" I say and Myron stops laughing and her eyes narrowed at me._

 _"Why?" She said in a deadly tone._

 _"Cool! That means you're also related to the tengu, fox spirit, ice spirit, spider god, snake god, dragon, mermaid and scorpion tribes! That's so cool!" My eyes filled with excitement._

 _"You know about those clans?" Muu asked._

 _"Yup! Yunaria told me!" I chirped._

 _"Yunaria?" They asked._

 _"Want to meet her?" And they nod their heads._

 _I touch my amethyst necklace and and out emerges Yunaria in all her glory._

 _Muu and Myron fall on their behinds from shock._

 _"You called master?" She says._

 _"Yeah! Muu and Myron wanted to meet you." I say and she turns to them._

 _" Descendants of the red lion tribe? Whoa. It been awhile since I seen a Fanalis. Nice to meet you children. Sorry but this is a quick hi. I have to go back to my necklace. I need to finish organizing. Bye!" And she disappears._

 _"Well , I got to go now! See yeah later!" I was about to leave when I was swung over someone's shoulder._

 _"Put me down Muu! Put me down!" I tried to kick him in the stomach but it hurt me._

 _"No. You're coming with me." He says and begins walking away with me and his sister followed along with Snow._

 _"Put me down! Snow use ice beam!" I pointed at her._

 _"Vul..." shoot I forgot...she only attacks people she hates. And one person is Sinbad._

 _-30 minutes later-_

 _We arrived at a grand looking building. Muu went in._

 _"Will you put me down now? I really hate it when people carry me." I grumbled._

 _"No. Not yet." He said._

 _"Womanizer. Flame brain. Kidnapper._

 _#?!/#?%# " I said._

 _The last word was extremely offensive that made Muu look at me in shock, loosening his grip a little._

 _I kicked him in the face and made him let go and ran._

 _"Hey! Get back here!" I ran further into the building and somehow ended up in a garden._

 _I made snow go back home with flare._

 _"Pretty..." I walk around._

 _I saw a pound filled with fish._

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb"_

 _I sing and see all the closed flowers in the garden open._

 _"Impressive I must say." I turn around and see a girl with long blonde hair, a gold staff, a white gown, and brown eyes._

 _"Who are you? You have so much rukh surrounding you like me." I say._

 _"Y-!"_

 _"Lady Scheherazade!" I see Muu running towards our direction._

 _"(Points at Muu) this idiot kidnapped me after I showed him Yunaria! Just because I have a djiin, doesn't mean you kidnap me!" I growl._

 _"(Giggles) Muu? Is it true?" She asked and Muu sulked idmiting it was true._

 _"What is your name, little girl?" She asked me._

 _"My name is Lia. Are you also a magi like me?" I say and both hers and Muu's eyes widened._

 _"M-M-Magi?!"_

 _"I thought so. You are like me. Listen carefully, be careful who you tell a you are a magi from now on. Their are dark forces that wish to take our power and use it for evil." She warned me._

 _After that we talked a lot on how things are and she offered to teach me magic under the condition that I don't tell anyone about her._

 _-1 week later-_

 _Our time was up. We still hadn't had the amount we needed. During this week I been going with Lady Scheherazade and learning new magic. At the same time I was able to convince Muu to teach me how to fight to become a gladiator. He was against it at first cause he thought I was weak. Which ended up him been pined on to the wall with ice shards. That's how I was able to make him teach me how to fight. I was going back home from training, when I saw the King was talking to Sinbad._

 _"King Raaashiiddd!" I ran up to them and both turned my way and I nearly made the King fall because I tackled him in a hug._

 _"Lia,how have you been?" He smiles and Sinbad is giving the look of._

 _"How did you know?! I haven't even told you anything yet!"_

 _"You're wondering how Lia knew I was the king of Balbadd. I had already told her before I met you. She gained my trust and prove to me she is someone true to the heart. I will be teaching both you and her." The king said._

 _"You never told me?!" Sinbad yells._

 _"Nope." I smile and Sinbad glares at me._

 _-Many mouths later-_

 _It been many months since our stay here in Reim. The king taught us everything in trade and so on. My magic has been growing stronger. Lady Scheherazade, I have grown to see her as a older sister. Muu as a older brother. Myron as a sister. I never told Sinbad where I would go every day. One day..._

 _"Lia, come here please." I was reading in the library At the Temple of Lady Scheherazade._

 _"Is something wrong?" I put down my down my book and walked over to her._

 _"You have come a long way these last couple of months, not only that you have the ability to use magic without a staff or wand and cast spells without saying the words. Allowing you to catch your enemy by surprise." She said._

 _"Yes?" I'm getting worried._

 _She smiles._

 _"I believe you are ready to possess your own staff. And have full control of your power." She smiles at me and I scream and jump with excitement._

 _She uses her wand and summons a wooden box decorated with golden flower designs. She places it in front of me._

 _"Open it." She gestured and I open it._

 _Inside is a beautiful blue staff._

 _"Thank you!" I hug her._

 _"Wait...this looks like the staff I was drawing in my Dairy." I say and pick it up._

 _I look at her and smile._

 _"Thank you Lady Scheherazade! But how did you know?" I ask her._

 _"I believe a little birdy told me." She smiles._

 _"Little...! MUU ALEXIS! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled in rage when I realized Muu read my Dairy._

 _Muu was already hiding from me._

 _I went back to Sinbad after finding Muu and beating him to pulp. I saw everyone had returned and were surprise to see us. Also we now had a building to start the company. Also Hinahoho was now a father. It was now late at night and Sinbad was out side and looking at he ocean._

 _"Sinbad? Is something wrong?" I walked over to him and stood next to him._

 _Silence..._

 _He then turned to me and looked at me serious._

 _"Lia, will you stand by my side and help me build my own kingdom?" He spoke._

 _His face was serious. His eyes full of determination. But also something else._

 _I smiled. I felt so happy for some reason. My eyes filled with tears. I was so happy._

 _"Yes! I promise to always be there with you. Thank you Sinbad." I smiled at him._

 _His face became kind and his head leaned down._

 _"Thank you, Lia." He kissed my forehead._

 _He then stood back up. I touched the spot he kissed me. My face became 50 millions shades of red._

 _"You looove him~" I heard Happy's voice._

 _"Shut up you stupid Cat!" I yelled in my mind._

 _-end of dream-_

I slowly open my eyes. I see Sinbad looking down at me with a red face.

"What are you doing in my room?" I slowly sit up.

I felt something slip off my shoulder.

"Eh?" Crap...my kimono shirt came loose and it slid off shoulder, exposing it.

Then I remembered that Had to leave him in his room last night...

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I jumped off his bed and ran out of his room.

Lia ran out of his room completely flustered. He heard her room door slam shut and she yell.

"CURSE YOU LIFE!"

Sinbad remember that he was drunk last night and what he did. His face became extremely red remembering he buried his face in her chest and asked her to sing when he fell asleep.

"She's so soft..." he buried his face in his hands.

But then he smirked.

"Looks like I'll have to win your heart again Lia." He spoke to himself.

A knock came on his door and he said to the person to come in.

"Morning My king. (Smirks) so what did you and Lia do last night?" Sharrkan smirks as he leans on the side of the door.

"Why do you ask?" Sinbad said.

"Because I heard her yell "Curse you life!" Reminds me of the day I first met you and her." Sharrkan says.

"By the way, we're finally back at Sindria." Sharrkan says and leaves.

Sinbad gets dressed and heads out to the deck. He sees Lia with her arms crossed and in one hand holding a blue staff. She's now wearing a blue ninja dress. And has her hair in a bun. She's looking out to Sindria.

He walks over to her.

"Glad to see you're awake." He smirked when he saw her face turned red.

"Shut up. Also...I'm sorry I broke our promise." She said.

"Promise?" He questioned.

"When you asked me if I would stand by your side and help you build your kingdom..." she turned and faced him.

Sinbad's faced turned red.

"Y-Y-You remembered?!" He said in shock.

"Yes. And when we met the king of Balbadd." She then became silent.

She touches her bracelet.

"...I wish he was still alive." She smiled sadly.

"May I ask you this? Where did you get that staff?" He asked her.

"I can't wait to see Aladdin." She said and he anime fell.

"Don't change the subject!" He said.

She giggled.

"Sorry Sinbad. I can not say. But I will tell you one day." She smiles at him.

She laughed even more when she saw him pouting.

Lia turned back to face Sindria.

"I'm glad I finally remembered that I helped raised Aladdin. I'm home little brother. And I plan to stay. I'm sorry Yunaria and Ugo for forgetting." She spoke in her mind.

"I'm glad you're back Lia." Yunaria responded.


	8. Chapter 7: 11 Generals and Curse

We have finally arrived at Sindria. The boat is now at the port.

"I'm gonna go on ahead if you don't mind?" I say get on my staff and about to fly away.

"No you're not. You're coming with us." Sinbad pulls my staff, before I sit down and I fall.

"Hmp! Fine...pervert." I mumbled that last part.

I then felt someone pick me up and flung me over their shoulders.

"Put me down Sinbad!" I got his back.

"I think it's time for you to go swimming." He grinned when I went pale.

"N-N-Noooo!" And he threw me in the ocean.

Splash!

"Sinbad, you're cruel." Sharrkan said as he watches the scene.

"Gasp! I hate you!" I come out of the water soaking wet.

What's more my clothes are sticking on me. Sharrkan whistles, while Spartos face turned red and he looked away. And Sinbad just smirks at me.

"Perverted bastard..." I hiss and use my wind magic to dry off.

"Yes and I got pay back." He walked over to me.

"And this is why you remain single." I said and Sharrkan and Spartos sniker.

"And this is why you are single." He retorted back and I just laugh.

"What's so funny?" He said.

"For your information I had a boyfriend. And I do not denie we been on dates." I walked passed him and I can feel he has shock expression.

"Mistress, you are heartless." Aria speaks to me through my mind and she giggles.

"Weren't you and Focalor engaged in the past?" I say as we continue to walk to the palace and trying to change the subject.

"Yes. But it's been 1000's of years. So he probably forgot about me." I can hear sadness in her voice.

"I highly doubt that~" Melodia suddenly speaks.

"You know it's true! And what about you and Baal eh?!"

"Shut up! Have you forgotten you were as flirtious with men as he was with woman!" And the argument starts again.

"Enough you two!" Lightama tries to make them stop.

"Shut up! What about you and Astaroth?! Fish!" Both yell at her

Oh boy...

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU THREE!!" I yell at them.

I didn't even realize I said it out load.

"Is something wrong Lia?" Sinbad ask me as I walk next to him.

"Sorry. Just my djiins arguing." I say.

We have now entered the palace. There were many soldiers that have come and greet Sinbad's return.

"Welcome home, Sinbad." Sinbad was greeted by the rest of the eight generals.

Pisti,Hinahoho,Drakon,Ja'far, and Yamahira. With...three other people I don't recognize.

"Oh, who's this?" A Woman with pink hair in two buns and eyes wearing a gold female armor. On her wrist were sliver bracelets with a floral design.

"Heheh...it's been quite some time since I seen another woman being brought back. Did you finally find a mate my king?" A woman with ice blue hair and purple eyes. She's wearing a purple dress that goes up to her knees. On her right ear is a earring similar to Drakon's.

"Hmp! I hope it's serious this time. I'm not about to go through a series of complaints." A girl with blonde hair, fox ears and tails, and blue red kimono. She has a gold fan in her hand.

"Come on sis! Don't complain!" Pisti said to her.

"Ninetails!" A fox with nine tails and is orange runs and tackles Sinbad.

"Hey there Flare! I'm home." Sinbad pets her and she nuzzles his hand.

Then Flare ears perked up. She turns to me.

"H-H-Hiiii..." she evolved to a Ninetails!

"Nine..." her eye began to water and she jumped at me.

"What's going on?!" We turned around and saw three girls belongings glow.

Melodia,Aria,and my 5th djiin,Kurato, a fox, he is in my red earring, metal vessels began to glow.

"It can't be...Lady Lia..." The girl with ice blue hair began to cry.

"No way...Lia...is alive...how?" The one with pink hair slowly began to walk to me.

"H-H-How?!" The fox girl began to panic.

Everyone in the room, except, Sinbad,Spartos,Sharrkan,Mascur,and Ja'far's eyes widened.

"Spartos! Explain to me what is going on!" The girl with blue hair March to him.

"Suzuki! I swear this is not a prank! This person is Lia!" He put his hands up in defense.

"How can this person be her?! Lia died! I saw it with my own eyes when she was killed by that bastard!!" Suzuki screamed.

"U-U-Ummmmm..." I was barely able to say anything because Suzuki turned my way with a glare.

"I'm sorry..." was all I was able to say.

"Who are you really? You have the same smell as her." The one with pink hair spoke.

"My name is Lia. And I'm sorry for this trouble. I have no memory of any of you. I did die, but I was brought back to life. That's what been told by Yunaria. I have no memory of who I was in the past, but I am regaining them." I say and the fox girl walks up to me.

She takes me chin and lifts it up. A I feel she's looking directly into my soul.

"You are not lying.(turns to the others) she really has no memory of us. I will re-introduce myself. My name is Misty. I am your second house hold vessel. Kurarara Kouze. And I am Pisti older sister." She smiles at me.

"My name is Camilla. I'm your third house hold vessel. Eartha Sakia. I'm Mascur younger sister." She crossed her arms.

"She's still an idiot." Mascur said.

An angry tick mark appears on her head.

"Why don't shut up, and just confess you like A--!!!" He quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Mphmpmh!!" What she was about to say was muffled.

"And you are Suzuki? Spartos told me about you. I saved you from a slave trader." I said.

"You remember?" Her eyes widened "it's faint...but aren't you the little girl that used to always freeze both Sinbad, and Sharrkan to the wall for flirting with girls and for going to the brothel?" I said and Spartos chocked on air and Sharrkan and Sinbad looked away.

"Only Lia knows that! I told her not to ever say that to anyone!" She puffed her cheeks but then hugs me.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" And she cries on my shoulder.

"Ninetails..." I see from the corner of my eyes a flash of white.

"Snow..." She has grown so much.

Snow ran up to me and knocked me down and licking my face all over. Along with Flare.

"I'm sorry I forgot you guys..." I cried as I held them.

"I'm glad their finally happy." Sinbad smiles and helps me get up but stops.

"Grrrr!!!" Snows tails stood up.

He backs away.

"Hahahaha!! Sinbad you should now that Snow hates it when you try to touch Lia!" Both Pisti and Misty yell and Laugh.

Snow and Sinbad are having a glaring contest.

Everyone went their separate ways and I accompanied Sinbad and Ja'far. Snow and Flare were walking next to me. As we walked Sinbad explain to us what happened while he stayed at the Kou empire. They will still have control of Balbadd but they will be able to still become a republic and none of the citizens will be forced to slavery.

"I'm glad." I sigh in relief even though I already knew.

"Not only that, for some reason the empress wanted you to m-- never mind." Sinbad said and Ja'far and I looked at each other with a confuse look.

As we walked Ja'far told us how Alibaba and Aladdin are doing.

"I hope Aladdin is good. My little brother is quite a handful." I say and both look at me with a shock expression.

"Aladdin is your brother?!" Both yell.

"Yes. I raised him for 10 years." I say proudly.

"How?" Sinbad asked.

"Sorry Sin not telling you." I say.

"Then what about the other two years? He is 12 years old. What happened to the other two years?" Ja'far asked.

I stop walking

"I don't want to talk it." I say.

The rest of the walk was silent.

"King Sinbad! Welcome back!" Me and him froze when we saw Alibaba and how fat he's grown.

I burst out laughing looking at Sinbad's reaction and how Alibaba had become this way. This is so much funnier in person than in the manga.

"Aladdin is still eating." Alibaba said and we followed him to the room Aladdin was in.

"Pft...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I just lost when saw how Aladdin had grown.

He looks like a blob!! A cute blob!

"Hahahaha!!" I was holding my stomach from laughing at Sinbad's reaction.

"Hahah...I think I just died from laughing so hard." I stood up.

"Big Sis Lia!" Aladdin saw me and walked over to me and jumped onto my breast.

"Hey, Midget! How's my little brother?" I hug him.

"You're not punching him?" Sinbad asked.

"He is the only one I allow to snuggle on me." I say and hug Aladdin even harder.

Sinbad looks at me with a shock expression and sulks for some reason and Alibaba pats his back. Why is he sulking?

"C-C-Can't Breathe!!" Aladdin is moving his arms around.

"(Let's go) sorry. It's been two years hasn't it, Ala?" I let him go and smile.

"You remember?!" He says and I nod.

"Yes. I raised you till you were ten years old. Forgive me for forgetting." I wiped a tear from his eye.

"What happened? All of a sudden you disappeared." He said.

"That is something I rather not talk about." I said.

"I'm glad you're back!" He say.

"But first...(gives him close eye with sparkles behind me) Let's get rid of all this food and put you on a diet." I said and Aladdin froze.

"(Still with sparkles behind me) And Alibaba, you will be going through the diet two and going to run around the palace with Aladdin till you loose weight." I said and both froze.

"Run." Both me and Sinbad said seriously.

-Several weeks later-

It's been several weeks of dieting and running Alibaba lost weight. Aladdin...nothing at all. At some point Krystal felt sorry for the two and began running with them.

"About damn time you lost weight. Geez. Complainer." Krystal said as she saw Alibaba.

"I prefer you stay this way." She glared.

"Prefer?" He asked.

"...Has anyone seen Lorena?" She looks away.

"Don't change the subject!" Alibaba anime fell.

"Aladdin must not be loosing weight because he isn't using energy which is needed to summon Ugo. Basically his resource for energy is his stomach." I say.

"No need to worry midget! You did your best! So for your reward, you get to sleep with me in my room! It's been awhile since we slept together, and you can cuddle with me. So...let's get some sweets!" I say happily and Aladdin cheers.

Sinbad has a expression of shock.

"Hey! Don't spoil him! I'll be very troubled if you two are always like this!! (Turns to me) And Absolutely not is Aladdin sleeping in your room!" Sinbad says.

"Why not? He's my brother. So there's nothing wrong. So why not?" I glare at him.

"Because I said so!" He crossed his arms.

"alguien está celoso~" sang Krystal.

"What did she just say?" Sinbad asked.

"Womanizer de los siete mares" I say.

"I understood womanizer. What was the other part?" He looks down at me.

"Hmp! A language from my homeland that I plan to never translate to you." I smirk and he glares at me.

After that Sinbad explain to them about the about the abnormalities of the world and what has been causing them.

Al thamen...also known as the organization.

"Al-Thamen is an evil organization, bent on putting fate on the path to chaos. They do whatever it takes to bring a country to hatred and goes around creating Black Djinn to cause this hatred." I finished the last part Sinbad was about to say.

"How did you know I was about to say that?" Sinbad asked.

"Can not say." I say.

After that, he went to introduce Yamihara to Aladdin and that she will be the one to teach him magic. I literally punched Aladdin for jumping and fondling her chest.

"Sorry about that Yam.(turns to Aladdin) keep doing what you're doing and I will make sure you never go to a brothel ever again in your life!" I yelled at him and he backed away in fear and nodded.

For the past few days, Yamahira is teaching and explaining magic to Aladdin. I decided to visit Lorena. I went to her room and knocked the door.

"Come in." I heard.

I was shocked to see her and her sisters there. What's more all the windows are locked and she is using a Magic tool so no sound will escape this room. I closed the door and lock it.

"What's going on? Why are there so many scrolls and magic items here?" I ask.

Silence...

"Listen Lia, you are a Magi correct?" Lorena asked.

"Yes." Was all I said.

"Then we can trust you." Said Krystal.

"We...plan to sneak out of the palace before the people of the Kou come here. We plan to go and conquer the tri dungeon." Aqua said seriously.

My eyes are widened in shock.

"We have to do this...I will make the organization pay for what they did to my sisters. I will make them pay for killing the man I loved before my eyes!" She clenched her fist.

"...then I will come with you." I looked up at them and their eyes widened.

"Y-Y-You don't have to! You don't need to put yourself in danger! P-P-Please you don't have to come with us!" Aqua walked to over to me.

"I will come with you. I am a Magi, but also your guys friends. I promised your mom to take care of you. I will not let anyone die again." I said.

"Don't tell me...they did something to you too?!" Krystal stood up.

I smiled sadly at them. I opened the front of my dress and took it off. Their eyes widened in horror.

"This scar...(touches it) I thought I received it when I got in a car accident from the world your mother and I come from. But the truth is...I got it when Sinbad was on the verge of being killed and I pushed him so I would be the one to get hit. I turned to my 9 year old self because I was out of magoi back then." I then re-close my shirt.

"Not just me. Lisa,Yui,Ruka and Yura, also have a goal to destroy them. Lisa as a criss-crossed scar on her back when she died protecting Kouen. Yui has multiple sword puncture scars when she died protecting Koumei. Ruka has one, right where her heart is. She protected Kouha. And Yura possesses a burn mark on her back. On the back of her right shoulder, she protected Judar. They over heard the plans of the witch of the Kou empire, and she ordered them to be killed along with Hakuryuu older brothers. I was killed by one of their leaders." I looked down.

"More of a reason to go.." They growled with fury.

"When do you plan to go?" I said.

"Next week. The people of Kou don't come after next week." Aqua said.

"Do you have a plan to not get caught?" I asked.

"Yes. 7 days from now, we will cast a water spell. It will look like normal rain. We will make sure it wets every person on the island. When they go to sleep, they will be asleep for three days. The dungeon is 4 days away from here. When everyone is asleep, we will load a boat with everything we need and go to the dungeon. Aqua will disable the teleportation device that Yamihara has so they won't get to us. I will use the magic I have learned and use an invisibility spell that will make the entire country of Sindria invisible. And Lorena will then cast a extra barrier on the island insuring everyones safety." Krystal explained to us.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"Yes. Misty,Suzuki,and Camilla. They will be coming with us along with Morgiana." Lorena said.

"And Ja'far? And Mascur?" I look at Aqua and Lorena.

"They don't know." They said.

"I'm so weak...all I ever do is watch the battle. I...couldn't even protect the man that I loved...I'm not about to let more people that I care about to loose their lives...It's...It's my fault that Arrow is dead! I couldn't protect him and his home! I'm so weak it's pathetic! I need this power to protect my family! I need it..." Lorena yells.

"I have no power. I can't even talk to people properly. I have no control of my power. I'm always the one getting saved. That's why...I have to do this. I can never forgive myself the day Krystal was kidnapped by the organization. I was there...O just froze...I watched her be taken away...I heard her screams every night they tortured her. I need it..." Aqua says.

"I need it to protect the people I love and to prove once and for all I am not weak!" Both looked up at me with determination in their eyes.

"And you Krystal?" We all turned to her.

"I already have a djiin. However I can never forgive Al-Thamen for what they did to me, my sisters, and the rest of the family. I can not forgive what they did to Cassim and Alibaba!" She slammed her fist onto the table.

"Wait...you already knew them?" I asked.

"Back then...I would always sneak out to the slums in Balbadd when my mom came to speak to the king. One they I met them. This peacock hair ornament, was given to me by Alibaba. On my last day, it was time for me to go home. I never told them my real name, or that I was a princess. This ring, was given to me by Cassim and that day Alibaba gave me the hair ornament. I knew they were stolen but I didn't care. It was something precious to me... I gave them the earrings they are wearing. That was our final day we saw each other." Tears welled up in her eyes.

I never seen her cry. She always had the face of calm, cool, and collected. Now here she is crying.

"When we leave, you three will become my first King's candidates." I say.

"Y-Y-You never had one?" Aqua asked.

"No." I said.

"I could've sworn it was Sinbad." Lorena smirks.

"No. He was chosen by Yunan." I say.

CRASH! BOOM!

"Come on let's go!" We all run out of the room and head to the village.

"Oh my god! What's going on?!" We see a sea creature attack the people and destroy homes.

"Alibaba! Aladdin! Morgiana!" We run to them.

They are just as panicked as the princesses are. Aqua is on the verge of passing out.

We here a horn blow.

"Here they come!"

"Our king and the 11 generals!"

"11?!?" I yell in shock.

This was not in the anime or manga! But hey...ever since I came back anything can happen.

We look up at the cliff. They look so awesome in person!! I nearly fan girl scream.

"I leave this to you Sharrkan!" Sinbad says.

"Leave it to me your majesty!" Sharrkan fought the monster and SERVED it to the people.

We ran up the hill and saw them.

There, Sinbad introduces Sharrkan and that he will be his teacher.

And then the argument between Yamihara and Sharrkan begins.

Oh boy...

"This is why magic users are annoying. You're so arrogant even though you're weak. For someone who only knows magic,you'll never understand the beauty of the heights overcome while depending only on your swords and skills. Swords are the best!" Sharrkan yells at Yamahira.

"Magic is the best! But for a person like you,who is always infatuated with himself, swinging around a metal plate, you'll never understand. Even the powers of your 'household's vessel' are all because of magic!" Yamahira retorted back.

Then Camilla places her hand on Sharrkan's shoulder and Misty on Yamahira's.

"Guys..." began Camilla.

I already see Mascur face palming and Pisti backing away. And Suzuki debating if she should interfere or not. Why?

"We all know..." continued Misty.

"That land/ aerial combat is the best!!" Both say.

Silence... the wind blows...

"What was that? We know that land combat is the best. All you aerial combat users all you do is run away just to gain more ground and use the air just to run away from your enemies. Plus theirs bugs in the air. All you do is watch from above and let the people fight each other till they are weak and then you attack out of nowhere like the cowards you are. You'll get them all in your mouth." Camilla yells at Misty.

"Please! Like land combat can help you in the air. All you land users are good for is creating huge craters into the beautiful earth. You get all dirty with mud and water. All you do is hide in the shadows and then strike the enemy like the cowards you are. Fighting in the air is better." Misty retorted back.

Now all four are surrounded by fire and spirit. We all sweat drop.

"Um...should I stop them?" Suzuki said and was about to walk their way.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt." Spartos wraps his arms around Suzuki's waist.

Now it looks like Both Yamihara and Misty are going to train Aladdin. Same with Sharrkan and Camilla training Alibaba and Krystal.

"I pray not to loose my life..." Krystal and Alibaba say.

Now there is going to be a competition which student is the best.

Great...

"I'm glad we have Masrur with us." Morgiana said.

"..." Aqua didn't respond.

"Aqua?" Still nothing.

"Aqua."

"What is it?!" She finally snapped out of it.

"Are you alright? You look pale?" Morgiana said to her.

"No I'm alright." She smiled.

"(Fixes a strand of hair) If something is wrong, you can talk to us if you need to." Masrur fixes a strand of her hair and looks down at her in worry.

"U-U-Ummmmm!!" Aqua's face became 50 shades of red.

"Eh? What's this?" Camilla and Sharrkan both smirk resulting in Sharrkan beaten to pulp and Camilla getting thrown into the ocean.

"Fuck you Masrur!!" Camilla screamed.

"You can start training tomorrow." Sinbad said.

"Huh?" The princesses and Aladdin,Alibaba,and Morgiana say.

"Tonight,we'll have to celebrate!" Sinbad smiles at us.

"Tonight is the Mahrajan!" I say excitedly.

-later that night-

"N-N-Nooooooo!" Me and the princesses were running away from, Yamahira,Pisti,Morgiana,Camilla,and Misty.

"Come on guys! I bet the boys will like it~" all of them except Morgiana that gave us a glare, have evil grins in their faces.

"I'm not wearing those slutty dresses!" We yell as we got trapped in a corner.

"Can't run anymore!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

-10 minutes later-

We had our lives flashing before our eyes.

Krystal is wearing a blue sleeveless dancer dress. Decorated with gold. She went to accompany Morgiana to surprise both Alibaba and Aladdin.

Aqua was forced to wear a light blue dress. Got to idmit...I like the dress the chose for her.

Lorena was put in a purple pink dress and is trying to cover herself with her hands.

As for me...

"I fucken hate you guys...(︿)" they chose the most revealing outfit for me. They're making me wear a orange dress that shows the sides of my legs.

What's more they took my glasses away. And I'm using a spell to hid my scar. The girls are doing the same to theirs.

They are pushing us towards the others.

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Hya!!"

"Kya!" We got pushed out.

Sinbad,Ja'far and Sharrkan spits out their drink. and Spartos turned away.

He has a wife! Show some respect! Masrur eyes widened a bit.

"I hate you guys!" Lorena yells at Yamahira and Pisti while Camilla ran before she feels Masrur wrath and Misty just smirks.

"I never knew Aqua was a median size. I thought she was flat." Sharrkan said which ended him feeling Suzuki,Yamahira,Misty,and Lorena's wrath.

I just kept backing away till I felt I bumped into someone and wrap their arms around me. I looked up slowly.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Lia." Sinbad smirks at me.

"Shut up...I absolutely hate wearing this...idiot..." I puff my cheeks and mumble.

I jab him in the stomach, and make him let me go. I walk over to the table and sit in between Yamihara and Pisti.

Soon Aladdin,Alibaba,Morgiana,and Krystal return back with us and Sinbad introduce us to the 11 generals. And I see Sinbad surrounded by tons of girls. I throw a cup at him, and hits him on the forehead. And he glares at me. He excuse the girls and they leave.

"Womanizer, pervert!" I say.

"Want to start this again?" He then grabs my wrist.

"Kya!" He made me fall on top of him.

"You were saying?" He's smirks.

My face is only a few inches away from his. My face became red in an instant. I try to get off but made me sit on his lap and is holding me in place with his arms. I hear Sharrkan,Hinahoho,Alibaba,Drakon, and Aladdin whistle.

"Let me go,please!" I keep trying but Sinbad is smirking at my reactions.

"Let me go Sinbad!!" I tried to get off but no avail.

"(Nuzzles nose on my neck) why would I do that?" I felt him nuzzle his face at the crook of my neck.

"S-S-Stop!!" My face is becoming redder and redder.

"Why? We always used to do this." He said in a husky voice, making me turn even redder.

"W-What are you talking about?" I stutter.

"If you don't remember, I'm sure your body does..." I felt him nibble my earlobe.

I'm going to have a heart attack...

and I was about about to yell for Ja'far to come and save me...

"Say, that again!" We turn to the direction of the yelling.

"I'm not a little kid! You're just no fun...old man!" Crud...Lorena is drunk.

She's yelling at Ja'far.

"You are a little kid! You're completely acting like one!" He yells back at her.

"Whhaaaa!! Krystal, Ja'far yelled at me!!" She cries on Krystal's shoulder and she just pushes her away.

"Why don't you have some fun huh? You scared?" She was sticking her chest at him.

"That's enough Lorena!" Ja'far's face was turning red and backing away.

She now had him trap against the rail.

"Eh? You too scared little boy? Have some fun tonight!! It's a party!" She had her chest pressing on his chest.

"Just make a move already!" Sharrkan yells.

"L-L-Lorena I think you had to much alcohol!! Snap out of it!!! It's time for you to go to bed!" He was putting his arms up.

"But I'm so hot~" she said with a slight moan making him turn even redder and Yamihara hit Sharrkan.

He leans down on to her ear(his lips almost touching it) and whispers something in her ear. Lorena face turned 1000 times redder than Ja'far's.

"O-O-Ok...I'll go to bed now..." she began to walk to her room while Ja'far had a smirk of triumph.

"What did you say to her?" Sinbad asked him.

"None of your business." Ja'far said back.

I then just noticed Aqua walk up to Masrur. She had her head down and he grab his wrist gently. He looked down at her with a confuse look in his eyes.

"Everyone get away from her...slowly..." Krystal got up and extended her arms pushing Alibaba,Morgiana,and Aladdin back away with her.

"Masrur...don't move...for your own safety don't move..." Krystal said and everyone began to walk away from them.

"W-W-What is she going to do?" Pisti asked panicked.

"Aqua becomes scary when she is drunk...one wrong move will send you to the hospital for a week. I speak from experience." Everyone went pale.

Her head then twitches up a little. Everyone became tense. She then moves her head and looks up at him. Masrur has a slight dust of pink on his cheek.

"Arigato. Thank you for being with me till my time is up." Aqua gives him a close eye smile and summons a flower crown in her hands and gets on her tip toes and tries to place it on him.

He had to bend down a little, so she could put it on. He then stands back up.

"Thank you...Masrur." his eyes widened and she closes her eyes and slumps forward.

She never calls him by his name. It's always Sensei.

Masrur caught her on time.

"Is she alright?" I Was finally able to get off of Sinbad.

I walked over to them.

"Yeah,she's just sleeping." He picked her up and held her in his arms.

Masrur looked down at her peaceful sleeping face. He looked down at her. There was something in his eyes... he fixed a strand of her hair.

"Ahem!" He looks up and sees Camilla smirking like the devil.

"When's the wedding?" She smiles and backs away when she sees how scary Masrur had become.

"And when are you going to stop sticking your nose in everything?" He said and Camilla just turned to stone.

"Bye..." and she left sleep.

"Masrur, sorry to ask you this, but can you please take her to her room?" Krystal asked him and he nodded and heads towards there.

He came back in 5 minutes. Hinahoho and Drakon soon ask the question of marriage or taking a wife to Sinbad.

"Bet you they will be a bunch of perverts like him." I say.

"You sure? Because Sinbad proposed to you 13 years ago and you said yes."Drakon said.

I froze and Sinbad spit out his drink.

Spartos chocked on air, Suzuki on the verge of a heart attack, Misty, Yamahira, and Pisti fan girl squeal, Camilla is on the verge of passing out, Sharrkan also spit out his drink,Ja'far went pale,Masrur still had a poker face, Aladdin,Morgiana,Krystal,and Alibaba scream "What?!" And Hinahoho is laughing.

"Drakon!" Sinbad wiped his mouth.

"No offense or anything, but I don't plan to ever fall in love. Falling in love will only bring you pain and suffering. In the end...all that'll happen is death." I said in a serious tone.

"Lia...did something happen to you? Is it the reason why you keep saying you won't fall in love?" Morgiana said to her and Lia became tense.

"...I'm going to my room. Aladdin...you sleep in your room tonight. We'll sleep together tomorrow." I said and walked back to my room.

"Uncle Sinbad..." Everyone looked at Lia's trail.

"I'll go talk to her." Sinbad said and went after her.

As he walked through the hallway, he looked for her, but he couldn't find her. As he continues to walk...

"Cough Cough cough cough! Burgh!!" He ran to where the coughing was coming from.

Sinbad then saw her at the balcony, but decided to hide behind a pillar.

"Huff...huff...huff...cough cough cough!(spits out blood) not...now...just...a little more time..."She was breathing heavily as she looked at the blood on her hand.

She took out a small bottle and took off the top and just chugged the liquid in it.

"Cough!! Damned heart heart condition...that's what I get...stupid curse...this is what love gets you..." she held her chest steadying her breathing.

She was about continued walking to her room...

"How long have you been hiding this from me?"

Lia's head snapped to the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw who it was.

"None...of...your...damned...business..." she began to back away slowly.

"It is my business. How long have you been like this?" Sinbad began to walk her voice.

"Just...huff...let...me...be...huff...huff" she growled.

"No. Why haven't you told anyone? How long have you been like this?" His voice becoming louder.

"...it's always like this...

You just want to Know everything huh? Why don't you just let me be?" She said.

Now that made him snap.

"You're always hiding everything from everyone! Can you not see we want to help you!! Why do you keep hiding how you really feel?!" His sudden outburst made her back away more.

"Others people's life are more important than stupid feelings! My life is nothing compared to thousands! I don't care if I die! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE THE DAY DIERA KILLED RAGNORAK!!! I WAS SUPPOSE TO DIE! MY RAGE TOOK OVER AND I KILLED DIERA!!! MY HANDS ARE STAINED IN BLOOD!! THAT'S WHY I HAVE THIS STUPID CURSE! I'M HALF FALLEN LIKE YOU ARE!!!!" She yells.

Lia screamed in rage at him while his eyes widened.

"Huff...huff...huff..."

"You're half fallen..." Her eyes widened in realization what she just screamed.

"A-A-Ah..." she jumped off the balcony and landed on her feet and ran.

(100 feet high in the air!!!!)

"Lia!" He jumped off, but transform to Focalor djiin equip and flew after her.

Lia ran in to forest, deeper and deeper. She then stopped.

"Why...why...WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?!" She screamed as blood tears fell from her eyes.

She fell one her knees and kept punching the ground.

BUBUMP!!

"Gasp!!" She clutches her chest painfully.

"N-N-Not now!!" She gritted her teeth.

"Lia!" She turned around and saw Sinbad land a few feet away from her.

"Stay away from me!" She yells but he kept walking towards her.

"Please let me help you!" He kept walking towards her.

"You don't understand! Get away please!!" She cries my blood mixed tears.

Then it happened. What she never wanted him to see. Black electricity began to surround her. Destroying everything it touches.

"AAAHHAHAHA!!!" She scream in pain as the black lighting surrounded her and black veins began to appear on her arms and neck.

-Back at the Kou empire-

"Cough!" Lisa was with Kouen when all of a suddenly she began to cough blood.

"What's wrong?" Kouen stood up and walked over to her.

She hid her hand behind her.

"Nothing." She said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. The same was going on with Yui,Ruka,and Yura.

"Dammit...the curse is beginning to take effect..." Yura was using the wall for support as she was walking back to her room.

"What curse?" Yura turned around and saw Judar.

"None of your business..." was she she managed to say before she and all her sisters passed out.

"Yura!"

-Forest of Sindria-

"Fall...become fallen...become darkness it's self..." A man watched from the shadows as Lia desperately tries to keep Sinbad away.

"Stay away!" Lia screamed.

She held herself. She never wanted anyone to know.

Sinbad took a step forward,using magoi manipulation try and get to her. The memories of the that day, the day she so desperately hates,began to flow in his mind. As he walked, the lighting was cutting him all over.

"Stop! I don't want to hurt you! Just stop please! I'm begging you!" Lia cries.

He continued to walk towards her. He reached out to her and grabbed her wrist,and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Afraid to let go. He didn't care of the injuries he was receiving.

"Why?! Why?! You're only get hurt!" She cries.

"I don't care!(transform to Focalor) You're the one person I truly love! I won't loose you again Lia!" He smashed his lips on hers.

Her eyes widened but then soften, and tears fell from her eyes. Her eyes the closed and she passed out.

Sinbad caught her in his arms. There was still black lighting surrounding her, and he used Focalor power and made it disappear. He looked down at her. Her face pale, in pain and bloody cuts, but at the same time in peace.

"Well... well...well...to think that you were able to stop the curse I placed on her heart before it spread."

Sinbad looked up,eyes filled with fury unlike any other when he saw the man before him.

"Sinbad!" The 11 generals all came running along with the others.

"Stay where you are!" He yelled and everyone shivered feeling the overwhelming anger coming from him.

"Who ever would of thought that she would come back here." The man with black hair sliver eyes and black Arabian style clothes, with a staff with a red eye.

"You!" Krystal yells in fury.

"How are you alive you bastard?! Diera!!" Yelled Sharrkan as everyone radiated with anger when they saw the condition Lia was in.

"I'll just say this Sinbad. There are 7 more that also have the curse in their hearts. It will eat them away. 7 of the 12 pillars are on the verge of becoming fallen. What will you do? I will do anything to make Lia mine. She belongs to me and me only. I rather have her dead than her to be with you." He laughed evilly.

"Household vessel: Aririria Suzukimashaku!!!!!" All of a sudden Suzuki appears in front of Diera, two blades in her hands, with 6 more behind her. The blades in gulfed with black sliver flames, cut Deira.

"No matter how much you kill me, I will never die." His voice cackled through the air as he turned to black mist and disappear.

Silence...

"Sinbad,we'll take her." Yamahira extends out her arms.

"No.I'll take her." He said and Yam nodded.

They returned back to palace. The girls immediately began to treat her wounds.

Sinbad left to his room. He punched the wall and made a huge crack on it.

"Sin!" Ja'far came in and tries to calm him down.

"I'll never forgive them for what they done to her!" He growled.

"I'll contact Lunala immediately." Ja'far said and Sinbad nodded.

"Don't die on me Lia...I don't want to loose you again..."

- _flash back-_ _"LIIIAAAA!!" He screamed as he saw her protect him, and fall of the cliff._ _"Pathetic! To think she ran out of magoi and turned to her nine year old self, and waste the last bit she had to protect you." Diera licked Lia's blood on his sword._ _"I'll kill you..." Sinbad gripped Baal's sword._ _Baal,Valefor,Zepra and all his metal vessels glowed with energy of pure rage. They gave more and more power to Sinbad's sword._ _"AAAAAAHHH!!" He unleashed massive amount on the attack that not even Diera could defend against it. The attack cut the land in two._ _"Even you kill me, I'll always come back. Till she belongs to me." They heard Deira's voice cackle in the wind._ _When the battle was over, no one found joy. There was only sadness. They went down to the cliff, but never found her body they found Lia's six metal vessels but never found the last one. The Amethyst necklace he gave her. When they returned home, they gave the news. Everyone mourned for weeks, but the one affected the most was Sinbad. They gave 5 of her metal vessels to Queen Lunala and to protect them and keep them locked away. The sixth one Sinbad kept stored away. A ring...that contains her second most powerful djiin, that protected her till the end._ _Kronos spirit of time and space._ _The ring that he asked her to marry him..._ _-end of flashback-_

Now that the years,

"Please live...Lia...I don't know what I do if I lost you again..." He sat next to her, as she was asleep on her bed.

No one saw, but his tears fell on her face. Sinbad then felt her hand move.

"Lia?" He moved closer.

"I'm sorry..." was all she said before she went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Escape and Tri Dungeon

"Lia..."

This voice...

"I won't let him hurt you. I'll do what I can to protect you. Don't let the past control you. Live...'"

-the next day: Meeting room

"Sorry I came late. I had to bring my husband. This is getting worse." Lunala, her husband,their household vessels, King Sinbad and 11 generals were all in the meeting room discussing what happened the other day.

"No. It's alright. Then you know why I called you to come." Sinbad said serious.

"Diera is alive." Camilla said.

"What?! How is that man alive?!" Yelled Cresendent.

"I looked through many books and I seems the way he is keeping himself alive is because he made himself one with the black rukh...also..." Yamahira trails off not wanting to continue.

"Also what?" Lunala said.

"...he is feeding off the life force of Lia and 6 others." Yamahira looked down.

"That bastard..." growled Lia's household vessels.

"Flamara!" Lunala calls her.

"Yes my queen?" Flamara steps forward.

"Contact Elisa, and Ren Kouen." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Why the Kou empire?" Sinbad's eyes narrowed.

"Because there are four girls that I know who are suffering just like Lia is right now." She said and everyone went silent.

"Master/your highness? You called?" Kouen and Elisa both answer through her mirror.

"Both of you...do not let the girls fall into the darkness." She said.

"What happened to my daughters?!" Elisa became panicked.

"Listen, Diera is alive." Cresendent spoke and Elisa and Kouen eyes widened in horror.

"I killed that man 11 years ago...how is he alive?" Growled Kouen.

"Kouen...Lia,Lisa,Yui,Ruka,and Yura...on the verge of falling into...depravity..." She closed her eyes in pain as she heard Sinbad slam his fist into the wall and Kouen slam his onto the table making It crack.

"How?!" Yelled Elisa in tears.

"12 pillars... what did Diera mean by that?" Sinbad spoke.

"You don't mean?!" Elisa spoke.

"What is she talking about? What are you hiding?" Kouen spoke as he narrowed his his.

"...In the past...King Solomon had a sister..." Lunala said.

"What?!" Everyone yells in surprise.

"But all record of her was erased. The only clue we have is the scroll Koumei is trying to translate. All we know is that she had 12 followers." She said.

"Sinbad...do you still have Kronos?" Cresendent looked at him and Sinbad nodded.

"Sinbad and Kouen...you are probably going to hate me for this but...(deep breath and out) I need you two to combine your djiins powers to create a seal that will stop the curse from spreading any more." She said and Everyone froze.

"I'm not joining forces with him!"

"Oh suck it up you two!!"

3 days later: waking up-

"Urhg..." I open my eyes.

It's morning...the sun is up...I guess it's morning. I feel sore...

Oh that's right...now Sinbad knows I'm half fallen and going to ask how I knew he is...great..

I turn my head to the left a little. I see Aladdin sleeping on a chair. I slowly get up. I don't want to wake him up. I look down at myself and groan.

"Shifa..." Use a spell and am now wearing a leather jacket,with a spaghetti strap purple shirt inside, and wearing a black shorts and black combat boots that reach my knees. I fix my hair into a long braid. I then put on my glasses. I open the door and walk out.

"Lia?" I turned around and saw Misty.

"I'm so glad you're awake." She hugs me.

I see she is carrying a box filled with medical equipment.

"You and the others are preparing for next week huh?" I say and she goes pale a little.

"Let's not talk here. Luckily no one is still awake." She motioned me to follow her.

"I'll meet you guys later, I'm going out for a walk. I'll see you later." I waved goodbye and walked out of the palace.

I decided to go to the town market.

"Hmmmmhmmmm~ Anatawa Kokuki...musica shu me o la ki~

(Oh scared flame...let me become music and become a beautiful melody~)" I sang a little bit as I walked through the market place and seeing many things.

The song is one of the chorus from the tengu and fox tribe stories.

"Hmmmm!(stretches hands) Man,I'm glad I can move again.(spots green tea sweets) I'll buy 20 of those chocolate green Tea covered cookies!" I walk over to a vender and buy the cookies.

-20 minutes later-

"Hmmm(hums in happiness) I got what I needed~" I sang as I used my float magic to carry everything I bought, mostly sweets.

"I hope Aladdin will like these. I wonder when I'll meet Isabel again?" I said in my mind.

"My queen, you're going to get fat at this rate, with all this junk food." Kurara said and an angry tick mark appears in me.

"So? Sweets are my life!" I said back to him.

"And you better get back to the palace. Everyone is going to be in panic when they see you are gone." Yunaria said.

"Especially King Sinbad. Sigh...reminds me of the days I was with Focalor. That man had no shame in grooping me in front of everyone. So to teach him a lesson, I would hide for three days." Aria said proudly.

"Which would result, you being "punished"

"A-Ahh F-F-Focalor stop!!" God you and him were always so loud!" Melodia said and me,Yunaria and Aria turned red.

"Shut up!" Aria yells.

"My lady, shall I stop them?" Lightama said.

"You're asking for a death wish if you try to interfere." We all went silent when we heard a new voice.

"That voice...Kronos!!!" I said out loud and people looked at me puzzled but continue what they were doing.

"Where are you now?" Yunaria said.

"In King Sinbad's chambers. I missed you, Lady Lia" I can feel her smile.

"Is he awake?" I ask.

"Yes,and you better look behind you!" She said in a panic tone.

A shadow then came over me. I slowly turned around. A very pissed off Sinbad was looking down at me.

"Heh...Hi..." and I ran for my life.

-10 minutes later-

"Please tell me I got away..." I was panting from running.

I ran all the way to a unknown area in the beach, that I discovered.

"I don't sense my ex, so you're safe" said Aria.

"Yes! I can go swimming in this ocean pond!" I cheer happily and take off my clothes.

"Have some shame woman!" Yells Kronos.

"No need to worry. No one knows about this area. Meaning I can finally try on that bikini Lisa bought me about a year ago." I go behind a rock and put it on.

"What's the difference between this and that dress you wore?" Lightama asked.

"...I don't want anyone to see my scar." I said.

I then come from behind.

"I really hate being lonely, so any of you want to join me,well you know Kronos can't right now, till I get her metal vessel back." I say.

"Me!" Aria, and Musica say.

"Of course..." the others face palm knowing them.

"Alright!" I smile and touch my red earring and sakura hair pin.

Aria has eyes similar to Baal but they are pink. She has red hair, purple wings, she wears a dragon like scale dress that is open from the middle. She has a fang necklace on her, and red gold bracelets.

"Mmmmm!! It's been awhile since I been out!" She stretches and turns to human size with legs.

"Rrrrrrrr...feels nice to be in the water." Melodia has blonde hair, that is filled with flowers, she has a harp, but can turn it to a pendent. Her arms up to her chest are covered in vines with small flowers. She has a flower crown. And wears a green skirt.

"True." I say as I go into the pond.

Unknown to her...

"My king...Let me go and speak to my fiancee...I will not allow her to be dressed that way!" Focalor yells in Sinbad's mind.

"Hey, Aria?" Melodia began to speak and this made Focalor shut up and listen to the conversation.

Sinbad also wants to hear, but will probably be beaten to pulp if Lia discovers that he watched her undress and is trying to keep himself under control.

"If you could choose a different fiance, who would it be?" Melodia asked and she smirked.

"What?! Baal keep your woman in control!!" Focalor screams.

Baal just stays silent.

"Hmmmm...Zagan guess?" She said and Lia burst out laughing.

You know who was in rage mode.

"Why him?" She mange to say in between laughs.

"Hmmmm...he's not a play boy." She said.

Someone was shocked.

"And you Lia? Or you Melodia? Who would you choose?" Aria asked.

"Good question.(now Baal is paying attention) I guess...Ugo?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL UGO IS MY HUSBAND!!" Yunaria yells.

"I'm kidding! Well I guess... yeah I got no one.(turns to Lia) and you? I bet it's Sinbad." She smirked when she saw Lia turn red.

"...the stars look amazing tonight."

"Don't change the subject! And it's still morning!!" Both yell.

"Fine, Muu Alexis! You happy!?" She puffed cheeks and crossed her arms.

Everyone eyes widened in shock.

Sinbad chocked on his saliva

"I could've sworn you were going to say Sinbad. Just kiss already! Oh wait...you already did!" Melodia said.

"...I'm gonna go and get dressed." Lia said and she got out of the water.

"My king...that woman has a n--"

"Shut up Focalor."

-Lia POV-

I changed back to my clothes. I walked back to the palace and to the dinning room.

"Morning everyone!" I wave my hands.

"Lia!" Aladdin jumps at me and I hug him.

"Where were you? I was so worried when you disappeared!" He said with teary eyes.

"Sorry. I wanted to go for a walk. I bought tons of sweets. I'll share them with everyone." I patted his head and he had sparkles in his eyes.

I looked around the room. Everyone went back to their seats. I sat next to Sinbad.

"Hey Lia?" Pisti spoke.

"Yes?" I said.

"Do you remember what happened the other day?" She asked worried.

"No not much. All I remember is red, and gold, and someone near my face. Why? " I said and I saw her smirk along with Misty.

"Oh no need to worry about it." Both chirp.

I look at Sinbad with my eyebrow raised.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" I said.

"No." I was taken back by his cold voice.

"Well someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed.(stands up) I'm gonna go now. I need to contact one of my friends. I'll see you later." I give a small wave and head down the hallway.

Truth is...I'm going to Sinbad's room. Apparently, that is where my last metal vessel is. Once I got there, I opened the door and went in.

"Where are you Kronos?" I spoke out loud.

"Turn left. You should see a closet with a lock." I did what she told.

I see I and walk over to it. I use my magic and unlock it. It's empty. But there is a small box. I take it, and open it. A ring...with a single diamond.

"????????" I look at it confuse.

"I was expecting a sword for some reason." I said.

"What are you doing in my room?" I quickly turned around and to my horror it was Sinbad.

"I-I-I...sigh...I came for Kronos." I said.

"Why?" He walked over to me.

"Listen...I do remember that Kronos is my 7th metal vessel. So I came to get her back." I say.

"Give me back the ring." He says.

"No." I say.

"Give it to me." His eyes narrowed.

"No. Kronos is my djiin. My second strongest. I need her back." I began to take a step back.

"Lia, give me back the ring. You have no memory of it. So there is no point in you having it." He took a step forward.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you angry? Kronos is my djiin! And you have no control of me!" I snap.

He then looked at me.

"S-S-Si--!!!" I was then pinned onto the wall.

I tried to move but he pinned both my wrist to the side.

"Listen here Lia. I am the King of this country. You are a guest here. Now give me back the ring." His face darkened as he looked down at me.

"Why?" Tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Why are you acting this way?! Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to displease you?! Did I say something to make you mad?!" I looked up at him.

"Muu Alexis." He said.

"Eh?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"I...over heard your conversation with your djiins. And about...if you could choose a different fiance." He let go of me and looked away from me.

Is he blushing? Wait then that means...!!!

"Baal! Focalor! I promise you it was just for fun! We were just board that was all!" I panicked.

"They're really mad you know." Sinbad said.

"Wait...are jealous Sinbad?" I smirk when he turned around with a shock expression.

"No I am not jealous!" He crossed his arms.

"Hahahaha!!! Yes you are! No need to worry. Muu is just a friend of mine. I only see him as a older brother." I smile and ruffle his hair.

His face became red.

"But, honestly. I thought Kronos was in a sword. Not a ring. Oh well." I slip on the ring and the star symbol glows.

"You don't remember that ring?" He asked.

"No sorry. Is their something I should know?" I asked.

"No nothing important." Sinbad said.

"Alright." I smile and leave his room.

-Sinbad POV-

I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I say that was her engagement ring when I proposed to her?!

"Though she is pretty weak in fighting back then." I said out loud.

"Did you just call me weak...?"

(Bad idea my friend...)

I felt an extremely murderous aura behind me. I slowly turned around and am face to face with Lia.

-3rd person POV-

BOOM!!!

A loud explosion was heard all over the palace making everyone spit or chock on their food.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK!!!"

Everyone knew who that angry voice was, and choosing not to get involved. They all ran out to the training grounds where they saw Sinbad in Valefor djiin equip, using ice shields to defend himself from Lia's wrath.

"RUN FOR IT SIN!!!" Yelled Ja'far in panic.

"Kick his ass Lia!" Lorena cheers only to back down because of Ja'far's murderous aura as he approached her.

"I think you and I need to talk alone." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the library.

Lorena really wanted to see the fight.

"Listen here...I will rip you to shreds...make you grovel on my feet..how dare you call me weak...!!!" Her hair turned to flames and the grass under her feet began to freeze.

"C-C-Calm down...!! I was joking!!" Sinbad put his hands up in defense.

"Yup...Sin is dead..." Hinahoho sweat dropped.

"Have some faith in your king!!!" Sinbad yells back.

"Hah...time to Die...S-I-N-B-A-D!!!" She did a part djiin equip.

Her right hand was covered in black feathers with gold tips. In her hand she carries a black Kanata with purple lighting.

"Air head of the seven seas..." Masrur said.

"N-N-NOOOOOOOO!!" Sinbad screamed in terror as he was beaten to pulp.

-3 days later-

"Krystal...is the spell ready?" Aqua said as we were all outside.

"Yes. Even if I doesn't wet everyone,it will mix all into the drinking water in the island. So if anyone touches water they will have the spell on them." Krystal explains to us.

Luckily,i I have a sound barrier in my room so no one can hear us.

"Will it affect us if we touch or drink it?" Morgiana was looking at the plans.

"No. I already made it so it specificly won't affect us. Morgiana,are you sure you want to come?" Krystal asked her with a concern look.

"I...want to become stronger. I feel this experience will help me achieve that." Morgiana said and we all smile.

"H-H-Hey Lorena,what did Ja'far want to talk to you about?" Aqua asked.

"Don't speak of that man right now." She said in a deadly tone that made us all back away.

Why do I have a feeling they had a fight. I guess this explains why she has been avoiding him completely and ignoring him. That also explains his foul mood lately. What happened?

"I'm going to activate the spell. It will last for one hour." Krystal began chanting the spell.

KABOOM!!

"You made a thunderstorm?!" Yelled Suzuki in shock.

"Hey, it needs to look real." Camilla said.

We waited till everyone was asleep. We all snuck out of the palace with our belongings and ran to the ship that was hidden.

"Aqua! Lorena now!" Krystal yells and we all begin to set sail.

"River,Light,Shine,Become one and protect this island. Shield of the gods!!" Both put intertwine their hands and chanted the spell.

The entire island became invisible,and a power second barrier was cast on it. Every person will wake up in 3 days. It takes four to reach the dungeon.

"Please forgive me Sinbad..." I took Baal's and Focalor metal vessels with me.

"Our king is gonna kill you when he wakes up." Focalor laughed.

"Shut up Focalor. I'm sure she had her reasons." Baal said.

"Yes I do. One I need you to lend me your power. Based on the information I was able to find, there are three djiins in that dungeon. Second...You guys need to make up with your wives. And third...yeah it got nothing for third." I said.

"Lia, you stole King Sinbad's metal vessels?" I jumped away from Morgiana.

"Don't scare me like that! And no. I'm just borrowing them." I say and just gives me a dead panned look.

So now it was morning, so I decided to let Baal and Focalor speak with Melodia and Aria.

Big mistake...

"I over heard what you said! To think you like Zagan!!!" Focalor yells at her.

They turned to human size because I don't want the boat to sink.

"It was a joke! And why were you there any way?!" Aria yells back.

"Why were you there?" I narrowed my eyes.

"The king followed you." Baal said.

"That means he saw you undress." Melodia said.

I think just think I died...

"Remind again why I am still alive?" I sulk.

There is silence between Baal and Melodia.

In the end they all made up. And let's just say that to teach Aria a lesson Focalor dragged her to a room.

You already know what I mean.

-day three on the boat-

"AAAAAAHHH!!"

We were all eating lunch until we heard a scream coming from the bottom of the deck. We all ran down with our weapons.

"What happened?!" I yelled.

"T-T-There's something there!" Aqua points to a crate.

"Aaaahhh Munch Munch Munch!!!" We here eating.

I slowly walk over to it. A little girl with short brown hair,green eyes,a black cloak covering her body, with a staff with wings. She had a blue jewel on her forehead and a female turbin.

"This fruit is so yummy!! My favorite! Honey dew melons!!" She kept munching one one.

Wait...

"I-I-ISABEL!!!!!" I screamed when I realized who the girl was.

"Big Sis Lia!!" She threw the melon away which hit Camilla in the face and jumped at me.

Smack!!

"Ow!" I hit her on her head but I then hug her.

"I'm so happy to see you again!!" We both say and hug each other.

"You know each other?" All the girls say.

We all walk up back to the deck.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Isabel. Sorry about earlier. I'm 11 years old and I'm a Magi!!" She said and I smile while everyone has shock.

"What?!" They all say.

"Turns out being a Magi runs in the family. I just recently found out. And from Ugo." I said.

"Wait, is Aladdin your bother or not?" Asked Suzuki.

"He is my brother by spirit not by blood. Isabel here is my biological sister." I said.

"Oh...ok!" They all nodded their heads.

"Hey...OH MY GOD!!!" Camilla all of a sudden screamed.

"What's wrong?" Morgiana said.

"EVERYONE BACK AT SINDRIA SHOULD BE WAKING UP BY NOW!!!" she said and we all went pale.

-Back at Sindria-

Everyone woke up like it was a normal day. They all went to the dinning room to eat breakfast.

"That's odd. Why hasn't Lia come to eat? Not just her, but her household vessels and the princesses haven't come. Same with Morgiana." Sinbad said with a puzzled face.

"Hey Aladdin, can you go an wake her up?" Alibaba said.

"Sure!" He smiles.

"Why do I have a feeling he's gonna wake her up like last time?" Yamihara said.

(A/N: He used a water spell on her which resulted him beaten to pulp.)

Aladdin walked to Lia's room.

"(Bam!) Hey Lia wake up!!" He slammed open the door.

He looked around her room, but she wasn't there.

"Hey Lia?" He looked around her room but nothing.

He then went to Morgiana,Krystal,Aqua,Misty,Camilla,and Suzuki's rooms, bit they weren't there.

"Last room to check is Lorena." He said.

He knocked on her door but no response. What's more the door was locked. Aladdin used a spell and unlocked it.

"What on earth?" He walked in and saw the room was a mess.

Books all over.

"Aladdin?" He turned around and saw Ja'far.

"Mr.Ja'far. I went to check on everyone but they weren't in there rooms." Aladdin had a worried look.

"That's odd." Ja'far said.

Both him and Aladdin looked around the room Lorena's room. Aladdin saw the drawer in her desk half open. He opened it and saw it was full of small empty bottles. He took one and opened it. It smells like some sort of potion. Ja'far looked at all the books.

"Geography, medicine, weapons, magic, medical herds, djiins?" He looked through the books.

"What the?" Aladdin found a box near the window.

"More potion bottles? But their filled?" He took one and saw it had red liquid.

Inside the box, also had small sacks of red,blue,white pills, along with powdered medicine.

"Why does she have so much medicine?" He asked himself.

Aladdin then remembered he saw boxes like that also in Krystal's and Aqua's room. But the one that had the most was Aqua.

"Hey, Mr. Ja'far? Have yo--!!!!!" Ja'far's back was facing Aladdin.

He had a extremely deadly atmosphere. He stormed out of the room with a scroll in his hands. When he and Aladdin arrived back, they saw everyone running around.

"What's going on?" Aladdin asked.

"Two of Sinbad's metal vessels are missing. And we can't find the girls anywhere." Sharrkan said.

"What the hell?!" They heard Yamihara scream from her room.

They all went there, to see her shaking in shock.

"What's wrong?" Sinbad walks over to her.

"My teleportation magic tool is not working!! Someone disabled it and I can't figure out the commands the to fix it!" She yells panicked.

"What is going on?" Drakon said.

"I know where they are." Ja'far spoke in a deadly tone which made everyone face him.

He shoved the scroll into Sinbad's hands. Sinbad opened it.

"These..." He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"They snuck out of the barrier and went to capture a dungeon! And the whole thing was planned out perfectly! We have been asleep for three days!!" Ja'far yells in fury and storms out of the room to get his things ready to go after them.

"Yamihara. Fix that device as fast as you can. The dungeon they went to is the most dangerous of all. The Tri Dungeon.

Everyone gasped. The Tri dungeon is said to be the most dangerous and mysterious one of all. No one knows which djiins are there. All they know that there are three djiins in there. And many have entered but have never come back alive. It is in the middle of the ocean on a small inhabitable island. It takes four days to get there. They were asleep for three. They should be able to make it at least. What's more, Lia took Sinbad's metal vessels. Everyone went there separate ways to get ready. Masrur will stay and help Yam move some heavy things.

"Yamihara? Can you check these potions?" Aladdin handed her a small vial with white liquid.

"Aladdin,where did you get this?" She asked.

"Aqua's room. She had a lot of boxes filled with them. And a lot more with medicine." He explained.

"Aladdin,this is Aqua's medicine for her heart." She said and his eyes widened.

they heard "crash!"

They turned around and saw Masrur had dropped a box.

"Her heart?" Masrur asked.

"Yes. I thought she told you. Like Lia we found out recently, she has a curse in her heart. There is black rukh in it and with this medicine she has been taking it has been surpassing it. Aqua has always had problems with her heart since she was a child. I thought she told you." Yamihara said.

She then realized...that Aqua had never told anyone but her and her sisters and Lia.

"She never told me." It was clear that he was furious and worried.

He clenched his fist and walked out of the room. He then stopped walking in front of Aqua's room. He opened the door and went in. Her room was clean, not a single speck of dust. He walked around and found a book on her shelf. It was a old journal. He was debating if he should open it or not.

"Master,what are you doing in my room?!" Aqua just came back in her room to see him trying to get Flare out of here.

"Flare ran in here." He said.

"Flare, please leave.(flare leaves) all my books are all over the place!!" She groaned.

"Sorry." Masrur said.

"No need to worry. Can you help me pick them up please?" Aqua asked and he nodded.

She began to pick them up. As Masrur picked him up, a old journal caught his attention. He picked it up and was about to open it.

"Don't open it!!" Aqua yells and she quickly grabs the journal from him.

He looked down at her, her face was slightly pink.

"Why?" He asked.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"When the time is right even I will open this book. Mother said it is something important from my childhood. I have no memory of my childhood, but...(touches blues gem earrings) these are my only clue. She told me they were given to me by someone important. Until then, I want to wait. Because the person that gave these to me is someone I wish to meet again." She held the book in her arms.

She closed her eye and smiles at the small memory she has of that person.

A boy, kind, reaching out his hand to her. She was crying, because she was 1scared. But the boy, picked her up, and carried her back. Time passes and it was soon time to go home.

"Will we ever meet again?" She cries.

"One day. Here." He gives her a small box.

She opens the box. Inside are two sapphire earrings. More tears begin to run through her eyes.

"T-T-Thank you..." she held them close to her heart.

The boy hugs her. Her eye widened.

"I promise we'll meet again one day. Until then, smile more." He wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Ok!" She looked up at him.

He smiled. And they waved goodbye.

"We'll meet again one day, M--"

Aqua opened her eyes and smiles.

"I hope to meet that person one day. So until then this book will remain close. But, if there is a time I feel it is necessary,I will open it." She smiles and puts the book back in the shelf.

"And if it falls one by accident?" He slightly smirks at her reaction.

"You wouldn't dare read it would you?" Aqua said.

"Maybe." Masrur said.

"Master!!" she shreeks.

He chose to open the book. He skips through the pages. But something caught his eye. He turned to the page.

His eyes widened. A drawing of him when he was younger with a little girl sitting next to him laughing.

August 12th: Masrur and I watching the others have fun.

Lia drew us when we weren't paying attention. I told her to stop, but she said she'll use a magic tool call a camera and it will take a picture and keep it forever. I asked her if I can have the drawing. She let me keep it. I'll be writing more in here soon. For now, this drawing is something important to me.

December 17: It's time for me to go home. Staying here in the Sindria trading company was fun. I was scared at first, but thanks to everyone and my sisters I wasn't scared anymore. I learned so much. Masrur always helps me. He's a really nice person! Wish I could stay here and spend more time with him. I haven't told him that I am also part Fanalis like him. Truth is I'm scared to tell him. I mean...I don't even look like one.

9:00 pm

I said good bye to everyone. It hurts...I don't want to leave them. I don't want to leave Masrur. He's my best friend. But I'll remain strong! For his sake. Just you watch Masrur! I'll capture a dungeon and become stronger one day.

July 15: I...hate myself so much. I'm becoming darkness...The organization attack and took my sister before my eyes...I don't remember much...my memories are disappearing.

Who was the boy that gave me these earrings?

I don't want to forget...I don't want to forget...I don't want to forget...

I DON'T WANT TO FORGET!!!

July 23:

I don't know anymore...I feel like I forgot something important...what did I forget...I don't know anymore...I only remember a boy, he gave me the earrings...I guess this is my first clue about my childhood...

Who ever you were...

Also... they placed back rukh in my heart... it's eating my life away...I cough out blood...I hate them...I'll kill them...I'll kill them...I'll kill them...

8:00 pm: 12 light magic potions drunk today. It will slow the curse. I cough out blood a lot...I hope you're doing well boy.

Masrur clenched his fist, leaving indents in his hands.

"Forgive me that I forgot..."

Ja'far was in his room getting his things ready. He was furious. And remember the fight they had in the library.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lorena said in a blunt tone.

"What is this?" He took out a small vial that contains a black liquid in it.

"Where did you get that?" She said in a Deadly voice.

"I found it in the grass the other day. You dropped it. What is this liquid?" He looked down at her.

"None of your business." She said.

"Lorena..." an angry tick mark appears on him.

"It's none of your damned business anyway. Why do you care anyway? Just go finish your paper work." She growled.

"It is my business. You are my assistant. Your mother left you in my care." He said back.

"I don't care. And I rather train than do paperwork. This conversation is a waste of time. I rather go train." She narrowed her eyes.

"Not until you learn things properly. You're disobedient,you won't do your work, you are completely reckless,rebellious, absolutely zero manners, o--!!!!"

SLAP!!!!

Lorena had enough.

"It's always god dam work!!! And you think I care what you think?! I don't have time to do paperwork!!! I have to become stronger!! I need to become a dungeon capturer!!!" She yells at him.

"Why are you so obsessed with capturing a dungeon and training?! Your attitude will get you nowhere!!! You'll get yourself killed!!" Now he was starting to get angry.

"You think I give a fuck about my life?! I need to get that power!!! I have to destroy Al-Thamen!!!!" She yells back.

Ja'far's eyes widened.

"How do you know about Al-Thamen?" His eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care?! It's none of your damned business!!! You'll wouldn't understand!!" She yells back.

SLAP!!!

She stood there in shock. He then realized what he did.

"I-I-I'm--!!!" He was about to apologize but...

"I HAD ENOUGH!!! I RATHER DIE THAN STAY WEAK LIKE I AM!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS TO SEE EVERYONE YOU LOVE DIE BEFORE YOUR EYES!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS TO KILL THEM WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!!!! I WILL DESTROY THEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!!!" She screamed and ran out of the library.

He stopped packing and looked out the window.

"The hair pin you're wearing...I gave it to you...but it's my fault you forgot...Lorena...I do understand what it is to kill people with your bare hands...

It was decided that Sinbad,Ja'far,Masrur,Alibaba,and Aladdin would go. Yamihara will use a spell to allow Sinbad and the others to go in the dungeon.

-the next day-

The girls have finally arrived at the dungeon. They all walked towards the gate.

"Isabel, It would be best if you stay on the boat." Lia told her sister.

"No. I'm a Magi and so are you. I will help you guide your king candidates!" Isabel looked at her with confidence.

Lia smiled at her sister.

"Alright. The that makes Lorena, Krystal, and Aqua our king candidates.(turns to everyone) Are you all ready?" Lia asked everyone.

"Hell yeah! It's been forever since we gone on an adventure!!"

"I'm ready. Thank you for this experience."

"Reminds me of the old days."

Everyone nodded and smiles.

"Let's get going!" Cheers Misty.

Lorena looks up at the dungeon.

"I'll prove I am not weak." And all touched the dungeon gate.

"Amazing!!" Everyone yells in excitement as they see the stars and worlds.

"Are all those dungeons?" Morgiana said.

Lia nodded and then they were in gulf in a blinding light.

Mean while...

"Yamihara!! Is it ready?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes, my king. Also...I figured out who disabled it..." Yamihara looked down.

"Was it?" He said.

"...Aqua."

Everyone's eyes widened. The machine is ready, the spell that will allow Sinbad and his household vessels to enter the dungeon is casted on them.

"We're coming guys."

A/N: I do not own any pictures that I use. Magi and all characters belong to Author: Shinobu Ohtaka. I only own my Oc's, hand drawings that I do, and the plot.

Enjoy the Story!


	10. Chapter 9: Spider God and Scorpio Twins

We all walked in through the gate, we saw the world. This scene always takes away my breath no mater how many times I see it.

"Amazing!!" Aqua, Lorena, and Isabel yell in aw.

"I never get tired of it." Said Krystal.

Then we were all hit by a blinding light.

"Ugh..." I open my eyes and look around me.

"Sis!" I look to my left and see Isabel looking at me worried.

I sit up.

"Isabel?(looks around) Shit! We got separated." I grumbled as Isabel helps me get up.

"Lia, I sense we are in a bad place. Millions of lives were lost here." Isabel says and I nod.

"Yeah...I'll use my Shikigami's powers to make their souls pass on.

I go in my bag and take out 6 tailsmen.

"Otashuki kiro karo, Umoni Fuka, Sencji kuro, Amona Osake..." I chant the spell and my tails men become white small dragons.

"Mistress!! It's been so long!" They say happily.

"I missed you guys. We'll talk later okay? You guys know what to do." I move my hand all over the room we are in.

They nod and all six spread to different directions in the room. Their Entire bodies begin to glow and soon the entire room is engulfed in a warm white light.

"All done!!" My dragons chirp happily.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." I smile and they smile before they turn back to normal and return back to my hands.

"Rin Okumura's world?" Isabel grins at me.

"Yup." I smile.

"Let's go." I say and we begin walking up a stair ways.

-Morgiana, Krystal, Lorena-

"Curse this..." Krystal grumbled as she climbed up a rock along with Morgiana and Lorena.

"Nothing but mountains and desert." Morgiana said.

"I really hate the heat." Lorena said.

All three looked at all the desert that was before them.

Krystal's eyes narrowed as she looked down.

"Be careful...looks like we got company..." she took out her sword as she saw below them snake like dungeon creatures.

They hissed as acid dripped from their fangs.

"Fight already huh?" Lorena's hands went In to two magic circles she made appear.

Two scythe chains were now in her hands. Her arms now a red dragon tattoos, glowing.

"Master...it's been awhile..." her weapon spoke to her.

Lorena's weapon had a soul in it, a soul of a demon that was destroyed 2000 years ago.

Kurokami: demon of death

"Yes...it has...forgive me I haven't called you...how about we go loose huh? It's been awhile..." a maniac grin began to appear on her face.

"Don't go over board. You and Kouha have the same fucken blood lust." Krystal growled as she saw Lorena's eyes turn to gold slits.

"Be careful." Morgiana gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry...I won't..." Lorena smiles.

-Aqua-

"Where am I?"

Aqua woke up I a cave with different multiply color crystals all over the cave.

"I really wish I wasn't alone..." she said in a slightly shaky voice.

"You can do this Aqua!! You can do this!!" She clasp her cheeks then stop and continued to walk forward.

"Want to play...?" She froze and slowly turned her head to the side.

A giant puppet snake with horns and breaths fire was coming her way.

"W-W-Why snakes?!?" She shrieked.

She reached the her sides and took out closed fans.

She then opened them, one each on her hand.

"Lend me your strength, Dogialas!" She yells as her blue fans glow.

"(Giggles) welcome back master!!" The water demon, Dogialas, was destroyed 3,000 years ago, and her soul was sealed within the fans she is using.

"Let Loose?" Dogialas asked?

"You know very well why I can't go loose." Aqua got in her battle stance.

"Because of what they did you your right eye and heart?" Dogialas smiles.

"Correct. Thank the gods I also been training with Suzuka." Aqua then charged at the beast.

-Suzuki, Misty, Camilla-

"Looks like we ended up in the worst place possible." Camilla said as they looked around.

They ended up in a place filled with dragons.

"Misty, you're a fox. Talk to them." Suzuki said.

"Just because I look like a fox thanks to my household vessel, doesn't mean I can communicate with animals!" She smacked her with her fan.

"Ow! I hope Lia is alright." Suzuki rubbed her head.

"And your husband is going to be furious when we get back home." Camilla said.

All three of them shudder at the hell they're gonna go through when they get back to Sindria.

ROOOOOAAAARRRR!!!

They looked up and saw small dragons heading their way.

"Everyone get ready..." Everyone got in their battle stances.

"Now!" They jumped in the air and charged at the dragons.

"Man it feels good to finally go wild !!" Camilla screams in joys as she landed top of one and ripped of its wings.

The dragon screamed in pain.

"True!" Suzuki used her wires and manipulated her swords in the air and sliced many of the creatures.

"Hmp!! Leave some fun for me!!" Misty through her fan at medium size dragon that was coming their way and her fan absorb the flames it spat, and then it flew behind the creature and split it in half. Her fan the went back to her hands.

"Isn't that over due?" Suzuki said.

"What do you mean?" Misty said.

Suzuki points at what was once a mountain. They watch as it breaks to smithereens and crumbles, destroying the dragon nest under it. Keeping any more from coming.

"Oops." Misty hid her face behind her fan.

"Damn that felt nice!" Camilla came back covered in blood.

With a red sphere in her hand.

"Now that's over board." Misty said back.

"You went just as wild as Myron." Said Suzuki but she couldn't help but smile a Camilla's goofy grin.

ROOOOOAAAARRRR!!!!

They immediately turned around and saw a huge blood red dragon with black and red scales emerge from the rubble.

"Not again!!" They said and got themselves ready.

Camilla made the first move.

"Household Vessel!! Eartha Sakia!!" Camilla jumped in the air. Her gold and sliver wrist bands and anklets began to glow, and soon she was surrounded by vines on her hands and her feet glowed gold.

"Hya!!" She used the vines as a way to swing her from cliff to cliff, and then threw herself at the dragon. She spun in circles then landed both feet at the dragons hand that was going at her, and crushed it, and glowed in gold lighting , which burned the dragon.

Earth Sakia: it's similar to Masrur Balalark Kauza. This household vessel is corresponding to Melodia. This house hold vessel combines Life, Strength and Lighting magic. Like Masrur, it allows her to increase her strength to its full potential, allowing the user to increase their strength. And when her legs hit the target, gold lighting are released, burning the enemy. Also thanks to the the strength magic, her power of a Fanalis is tripled. Causing 3X's the damage. The life magic that is used goes to her wrist bands, which creates vines and allows her to use them as chains to swing from one place to another, or as whips. Since she already has so much strength, she her muscles have to pay a hefty price. Meaning she won't be able to move. Camilla only uses it when it is necessary, when she's excited or angry, or with rage.

CRACK!!!!

The dragon's arm was blown to smithereens and where was once the arms was also lighting. She also blew off a wing. The dragon screamed in pain and blew fire at her.

"Shit!! I won't be able to move on time!" She yells in her mind as she squeezed her eyes in pain

"Household Vessel!! Kurarara Kouze!!" Misty appears in front of her and her fan grows huge and absorbs the flames.

It spits it back, except the flames are blue and much more dangerous. And to make it faster, she sends a huge gust of wind, making the flames get more oxygen, and become deadlier. The fan then becomes multiple blades and head towards the dragon's body and stab right through it, and return back to her hands and to a fan.

Kurarara Kouze: this household vessel corresponds to Kurara. It combines strength, heat, and a small amount of wind magic. Like Lerega's metal vessel, she uses her magic, which allows her to make her fan grow big or small. And thanks to the heat magic, her fan absorbs the flames and coverts it to a much deadlier weapon. The flames return back to the enemy blue and 10,000 times hotter. But by also combining wind magic, Misty is able to manipulate the air around her, which allows her to fly and to fight in the air. This gives her a advantage, and by using the air around her, she make her attack much stronger. But, there is a catch. When Misty became one with her household vessel (will be revealed in the future) she must find different resources for magoi. Meaning, she eats the flames she absorbs.

"It's still alive, even if it is completely burned..." Misty growled as she eats a huge fireball.

"Got to admit, you have some tasty flames. Plus you are still able to move with so many cuts and one arm and wing...definitely worth killing..." a manic smile grew on her face.

They landed on the ground.

Did I forget to mention, she gained the urge of blood lust?

"Calm down! I'll finish it off! We need to hurry and find the others." Suzuki came in between them.

"Hmp!" Misty crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks and opened her fan and hid her face.

"But at least give me a lift. After I kill it, I need to take its blood." Suzuki said.

Misty nodded and did a small swing of her fan, which made Suzuki go in the air and land in front of the dragon.

"Forgive me, but I can not die here. My queen has returned and I will live to serve her once again!! I will not let a dragon like you be in my way!

Household Vessel: Aririria Suzukimashaku!!!!!" She yells.

A blue magic circles appear behind her and multiple blades appear behind her.

"Go!!!" All the blades charge forward with her and penetrate the dragon. She then sends a blue surge of magic through her swords making them freeze and burn anything they touch.

Aririria Suzukimashaku: this household vessel vessel corresponds to Aria. It combines dark, gravity, and space magic, with a small amount of heat. Like Erza(Fairy Tail), Suzuki is a master of controlling multiple swords at the same time. The swords must be kept in her magic space closet for each one is made of a different but very rare and strong metal. The sword glow with black flames and can be manipulated in the air, by moving her hands.( like in the gif) and thanks to the dark magic, the flames become black and burn for eternity until she says stop. The flames burn everything till there is nothing left. Suzuki is also a hybrid of the ice spirit and dragon tribe. Thanks to that, she combines ice magic with her flames, which allow her to burn, and freeze he opponent, then shattering them to smithereens.

She manipulates them in the air, and is able to make them slice and destroy everything in their path. Because of this, she does use huge amount of Magoi, which leaves her with a little bit, but enough to still use her household vessel 2 more times.

The dragon screamed as it was frozen solid then completely shattered. Killing it. The girls went to the body and found a green sphere. Suzuki picked it up.

"Time to find the others." She said.

They headed to the giant door, and placed the spheres in the pedestals. The door opened.

"Let's go!" They said and ran in.

-Krystal, Lorena, Morgiana-

SKKKREEEEE!!!

the final monster was killed.

"Are you guys alright?" Krystal looked over at her friends.

"Yeah." Both said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Krystal saw something coming fast behind Morgiana.

"Look out!!" She pushed her put of the way.

"Guah!" The tip of whatever it was stabbed her left shoulder.

"Krystal!" Lorena was about to run to her.

Then what ever it was, came at her also and she was barley able to dodge.

"A scorpion tail?" Lorena looked behind her and stoop in front of Morgiana and Krystal.

"Krystal!" Morgiana yells in worry.

"Dammit... paralysis poison..." Krystal cursed.

"Look brother...she stood against my attack..."

"Yes sister...looks like our time waiting might be worth it..."

"Who are are you?! Come out!" Lorena ready her weapons.

About 5 feet away from them, out emerges from the sand two people.

One a girl about her age and a boy about the same.

The girl had green hair and her left eye with a eye patch. Her right eye was visible and it was gold. Same with the boy except it was his left eye covered and right eye visible. Both wore black, and blue clothing, with mini chains, and fingerless gloves. Both has scorpion tails behind them.

"I never would of thought that two mermaids would be here, along with a Fanalis. Brother...shall we kill them?" The girl spoke.

"Sister...to not forget we are here to test them. But if they can not defeat us, them we will kill them." The boy spoke.

"Who are you?" Morgiana said as she gave Krystal a antidote and she drank it.

"Agree. I can tell you guys are from the Scorpio god tribe. What are you guys doing here?" Krystal threw the bottle and stood up.

"Oh? You know about our clan? I thought we are the only survivors." The girl said.

"We have been here our entire lives. Along with two more other different clan members." The boy said.

"Not that it matters. Time to die." The girl said.

She charged at them and used her tail as a sword.

Shing!

The girls as widened as Krystal stood in front of her, with her sword and stood her ground. Krystal's hands were covered in gold bracelets and her sword transformed to a sliver one with a gold handle and blue gems.

"Looks like you have to fight me!" Krystal grinned.

"Ara Ara~ A dungeon capturer, with djiin Amaterasu, Goddess/ Spirit of Pure Love and Hatred. Brother? Can I go all out on her?" The girl grinned as a shiver went through Krystal's spine.

"Very well sister.(turns to Lorena and Morgiana) I'll be taking you girls on. But one question?" The boy said.

"What?" Lorena said.

"Why are there 3 magis here in this dungeon?" The boy asked.

"3?" Lorena said confused

"Only Lia and Isabel are here...unless...SHIT!!!!" Lorena just realized that Sinbad and the others are here now.

"Now I really need to win this fight!!" She charged at the boy with full speed.

"Morgiana! Go help Krystal!" Lorena defects the boys punches.

"Alright!" She yells and starts heading over to her.

"No you don't!" The boy changes direction and charges at Morgiana.

"No!" Lorena uses all her speed and manged to her in front of her. The boys eyes widened in horror and shock.

"ACK!!" The scorpion tail blade went through her chest.

"LORENA!!" Krystal scream as her and Morgiana's eyes widened in horror.

"(Giggles) Never would of thought she go that far. How stupid..." the girl frowned.

"A-A-Ah..." Tears began to fill Krystal's eyes.

"This is why I hate humans...you give up your lives to save another...it's sad..." the girl took the chance that Krystal was distracted and moves her sword out of the way and stabbed her arms and legs.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" She screamed in pain.

"(Keeps stabbing) scream...feel pain...feel the pain I felt when I watched you humans kill my clan..." the girl kept stabbing and stabbing her arms and legs.

The boy took out his tail from her. He backed away in horror as he watched Morg catch Lorena.

"Why...why...why?! You could've used that chance I was distracted to kill me. You could've won the battle!! Why?!" He yelled at them.

"Because...I care...I care for my friends...I love them...they're important to me...I want to become stronger to protect the people I love...I want to live...to tell someone...who taught me to enjoy life again...that I love him...don't...you have someone...you...want to...protect..." Lorena said weakly.

She was loosing a lot of blood.

"AAAAAAHHH!!"

"More...More...More!! Scream more!!" The girl laughed like a manic as she stabbed Krystal.

"Why?"

The girl stopped.

"Why? Am I so weak? Even if I have a djiin...I couldn't even protect my sister...or my friends..." Krystal cries.

"Weak?" The girl questions.

"I want to obtain more power...to aid the people I Care about...I want to see more of the world...I...want tell him...I love him..." she cries.

The girl looks at her in shock. Never in all her life has she heard a human say such words. The humans that all entered this dungeon, were all greedy. Only care about power and fame. Never about anyone else.

"Y-Y-You...!!" Before she could finish...

"AMON'S SWORD!!"

"KYA!!" The girl was sent flying towards a mountain wall and created a huge crater, making the rubble fall on her.

"KRYSTAL!" She looked to her side and saw who she never thought would come.

"A-A-Alibaba..." she smiles and tears of happiness flow from her eyes.

"Kyaaa!!"

He hears his sisters scream and quickly turned around but his hand and feet were then wrapped in wires and sent flying in the air.

"HOUSEHOLD VESSEL: BARARAQ SEI!!!

He screamed in pain as lighting shocked his body and was sent flying the same way as his sister.

"Lorena!!" She felt she was picked up by arms.

"Ja'far..." she said weakly.

"Lorena...you idiot..." she looked up at him.

Her vision barley visible.

"What...took...you...so...long..." she smiles weakly, but begins to loose concession.

"Don't close your eyes!! Stay with me!! Lorena!!" Ja'far bends down.

"She's still alive...but barley..." Morgiana said but her eyes filled with fury as she looked over to where the twins were sent flying, then filled with relief when she saw Alibaba pick up Krystal.

(Both are carrying them bridal style)

Then a shiver went down her and Alibaba's spine.

"You'll pay for what you did to her..." A extremely murderous, monsterus, aura surrounded Ja'far.

The girl and boy got out of the rumble and both began to tremble when they saw Ja'far and the atmosphere surrounding him.

"You'll regret the day you were born..." his head snapped their direction and they felt he was looking directly into their souls.

"B-B-Brother...t-t-those eyes..." the girl hands were trembling.

"Those eye...those eyes...are of a assassin..." the boy stood protectively in front of his sister.

"Alibaba..." Morgiana whispers.

"Yeah...I Know...that guy...just wants to protect his sister..." Alibaba narrowed his eyes.

True...he knew from the way the boy was fighting, he wanted to protect his sister, but he still can't forgive what they done to Lorena and Krystal.

Ja'far charged at them, ready to take their lives. Both closed their eyes ready to accept death but...

CLANG!!

They opened their eyes. The blades did not make contact with them. In front of them, both theirs and Ja'far's eyes widened, was Lorena. She used her twin chain scythes to stop his blades.

"Stop!" Lorena sent him back.

"What the?!" Alibaba yells and then sees Krystal isn't in his arms.

"That is enough!" Krystal also appears next to Lorena.

But Lorena's eyes turned red, and Krystal's eyes gold.

"Who are you? You're not Krystal or Lorena!" Morgiana growled as she and Alibaba stood now next to Ja'far.

"Why did you save them?" Ja'far growled.

"They were only doing their job." Said Lorena.

"I am Amaterasu, Goddess/Spirit of Pure Love and Hatred. I am borrowing my masters body as I heal her." She said.

Alibaba's eyes widened as he saw Krystal's wounds heal.

"I am now done. Master, the rest is up to you." Krystal's eyes turned back to normal.

"Gasp!!! When...what?!?" She looked all around her, then remembered what happened.

"Kya!!" She screamed in embarrassment as she covered her chest.

"My clothes!!" Her face turned red, and Morgiana slapped her hands over Alibaba's eyes.

Ja'far also turned red and turned around. Yup...her clothes had tons of holes.

"Sigh...here..." the girl took off her jacket and gave it to her.

"Thank you..." Krystal mumbled.

"I know you want to kill them, but that will do you no good." Looks like Lorena is back to normal.

Her eyes turned back to blue.

"Why should they live? They nearly killed you!" Ja'far yells.

Lorena looked over to the twins, then back at Ja'far.

"He was only trying to protect his sister. If you were to live in this place your whole life, and only see greedy humans come in, wouldn't that make you hate the outside world?" Lorena said and everyone's eyes widened.

"B-B-But--!!" Ja'far didn't get to finish.

"I agree with her." Krystal said.

"You too?!" Said Alibaba.

"They saw only greed their whole lives.(turns to them) I want you to came with us." She said and Lorena smiles and nods her head while everyone's eyes widened.

"Why? We tried to kill you. We don't deserve this..." said the boy.

"We all deserve a second chance. I have made many mistakes in the past, and regret them. The reason I want to conquer this dungeon is to protect my family and change the world for the better. I want to protect my friends. I want to protect the people I love. That's why...I'm asking you to come with us. We can change things. You can have a better life. You can become stronger to protect you sister. That's why I want you to come. Because I see potential in you and your sister. Because I believe you can change." Lorena smiles at both of them.

"I agree with what she said. Living in a place where you only saw greed...must've been pretty terrible. The world has both it's good and ugly sides. But that's what makes it so interesting. My thirst for knowledge...is what keeps me going. I want to learn more about the world so I can protect it. To protect the world I was born in. To wake up to tomorrow and not knowing what will happen, it gives you a thrill of adventure. I want to keep on living and walk beside the people I love. I want to become stronger, so I won't regret my decisions. This is why I wish to conquer this dungeon." Krystal finished.

The twins looked up at the girls with wide eyes. Never had the heard such words. Both looked at each other, and smile and nod. They have made up their minds.

"I want to follow these people..." was in their minds.

"We accept! We will follow you! We accept you two as our queens!" Both twins bow at the girls and everyone's eyes widened.

"N-N-No need to call us queens!!" Both girls wave their hands frantically while everyone else laughed.

"I still can't forgive what you two have done to them, but...I respect their decisions. So welcome aboard." Ja'far smiles at them.

"Hey brother?" The girl said.

"Yes sister?" The boys said.

"The white hair guys has pink rukh surrounding him." The girl said and Ja'far turned red.

Lorena raised an eyebrow.

"S-S-Shut up brat!!" He said.

"Oh! What is your guys names?" Morgiana asked and everyone nodded.

"My name is Hale." The boy said.

"And my name is Haley." The girl smiles.

"We are known as the Scorpio Twins." Both said.

"Both of you, you mentioned that there are two more clan members. Who are they?" Alibaba asked and the twins went pale.

"Well..." Hale began.

"The other two are like us. One from the Jomrōgumo tribe ,and the other one is from the Shirohebi tribe." And that's when everyone went pale.

"A mermaid is going against the snake, and two magis are going against the spider." Hale said.

"Lia is scared of Spiders!!!" Ja'far yells.

"And who's the other Magi? Do you mean Aladdin?" Alibaba asked.

"No, I mean a 11 year old and a 24 year old magis." Haley said.

"We'll explain on the way." And with that everyone left and began heading to the treasure room.

"Oh and Lorena?" Ja'far gave her a close eye smile and she went pale.

"Prepare for hell when we get back to Sindria." And Krystal and Morgiana went pale also.

-mean while with Lia and Isabel-

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SPIDERS OF ALL THINGS?!?!?!" Lia screamed as she ran away from a hug spider.

"Sis hang on! Har-Har Infigar!!" Isabel yells as she sent a fire blast at the spider.

It screeched in pain as it ran away on fire.

"Thank you..." Lia slump down on the floor.

"You really need to get over your fear of spiders sis..." Isabel sweat drops.

"How did you learn magic?" Lia take out her water bottle and drinks.

"Ugo did!" She chirped and Lia spit out her water.

"Ugo?! You met him?!" She said.

"Yup." Her sister chirps.

"I see." Lia stands up and ruffled her hair.

"Let's keep going." Lia smiles.

Both girls continued walking until they reached a door. They touched it and opened it.

"Isabel...stay near me..." Lia hand her sister hold on to her sleeve on her dress.

The room was pitch dark.

Shing!

"Borg!" Lia yells just on time before a needles hit them.

"Whoa...Impressive I must say. It's been years since I last saw a magician." A woman's voice.

You can hear crawling in the dark room.

"A magi huh?" Lia quickly turned around because it felt like someone spoke in her ear.

"(Giggles) two Magis? Quite a catch.(giggles)" the woman's voice echoed all through the room.

"Lia...I'm scared..." Isabel clung harder onto her.

"Sigh...To bad you're girls. I really wanted a man." The voice sighed in disappointment.

"So?" Lia spoke.

"Ah! A bold one! And...well this is new..." the voice trailed off.

Silence...

All of a sudden torches began to light up the room. Reveling a red room filled with spider webs.

"Don't die on my sis!!" Isabel was shaking Lia.

The minute she saw the room, her soul left her body.

"Scared of spiders? Now this is gonna be fun." Isabel turned her head up to top floor.

There, sitting on a string of web, was a woman with blonde hair, light peach skin, red eyes, and gold red armor, and gold metal spider legs from her back. She had her legs crossed, smoking a red Japanese pipe.

"(Blows smoke) That Magi you are shaking, possess a black widow curse, in her heart. It's been 200 years since I last damn saw those fucken bitches curse. Never in my life would I thought of seeing it again. What more, she is not alone." She take a puff of her pipe again and blows out the smoke.

"Who are you?!" Isabel yells.

"I guess I can tell you. My name is Renacha. Empress of the Jomrōgumo tribe. And you're in my way." Renacha moves her right hand and Isabel is then sent flying towards her.

"Arg! Let me go!" Isabel squirms but no avail.

Her arms and feet are all tied.

"Little girls like you, I hate seeing you fight. You will stay safe up here. I'm to test her. Not you. But...looks like a little bit more, we're going to have more company." Renacha smirks.

She gently places Isabel on her web, and goes down to where Lia is. Landing at least 10 feet away from her.

"Isabel!(Turns To Renacha) What do you plan to so with her?!" Lia glares.

"That look in your eyes. I hate it. You see everything as the enemy. Afraid to move forward. Letting the past trap you in its web. But that look is slowly beginning to fade. I guess that's a sign you're moving forward." Renacha takes one final puff of her pipe and makes it disappear.

"What are you talking about?!" Lia's eyes turned to red slits.

"Ah! Descendent of the Yoshuko clan! Now this will be exciting!" Renacha cheers and charges at Lia with her claws.

"Hya!" Lia also charges at her.

Left, right, up, down, side ways, bend down, kick. Lia dodges her punches and kicks.

Right,left, down, up, left side, up kick, the girls each Dodging each others attacks.

Then both manged to hit each other. Lia mange to hit her in the jaw, and Renacha in the stomach.

"Gasp!! Your pretty Good..." Lia held one hand over her stomach.

"As for you. But..." she points her index finger to the floor.

"Eh?" Lia looks down and sees a spider crawling up her leg.

"EEEKKKK!!!" She screamed.

"And checkmate!" All of a sudden strings of webs got her arms and legs.

"Arg!!" She was now hanging in the air.

Both her arms and legs caught.

"(Picks up her chin) That look in your eye...(looks down) why do you have metal vessels that don't belong to you?" Renacha lifted an eyebrow.

"Lia!" Isabel tried to move but nothing.

"Grrr!! I didn't want to do this...Dwell within my body!! Focalor!!" Lia yells and Renacha gets sent flying to the wall by a powerful wind.

"(Shakes head) What the?!" Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Lia.

A Magi.

In.

Djiin

Equip.

"How the fuck is that possible?! How is a magi able to djiin equip?! It's impossible!!" She yells angrily.

Lia's hair turned blood red black with feathers. It is now complete loose. And she has the third eye on her forehead. Also a black crown with spikes. Her chest and hips are covered in a red fabric. You can see her scar from her chest to her stomach. She has black tattoos all over her body, and her palms possess the eight pointed star symbol.

"Why couldn't you make this less revealing?!" Lia yells to Focalor.

"What? If the king were here here, he would love it." Lia could feel Focalor smirk as her face became red.

"Remind me again why Aria is married to you and has not gotten a divorce yet?" She said back and smirks when she hears him chock on air.

"Good question." Aria said back.

"Hey!" He said angrily.

"Grrr...A playboy djiin! This is why I sometimes hate men. But...I sense a calm one. Oooh...let me see the other one." Renacha grinned.

Lia felt Baal shiver.

"Foraz Zora: Combine with ice!!" Her palms begin to glow and soon she has two wind tornados in her hands.

She sends them flying at her, and when they hit Renacha, she also noticed Ice daggers coming out of them.

"Eeek!!" Renacha's body was cover in cuts.

She glares up at Lia.

"Now I understand...you are a direct descendant of King Solomon and his sister. No...you're her reincarnation...and you're sister is the reincarnation of her ..." Renacha said in her mind.

"Be careful, my queen, she plans to do something dangerous..." Baal warned her.

"Spirits of the living nightmares, return back to your queen. Become one with me and devour all those unworthy!!" Millions of spiders began crawling on her, then they began to glow red.

The light faded and she looked completely different.

"Time to see if you really have moved on! Kimaraka Ono!(Spiders Nightmare of Darkness!)" She points her staff at Lia.

Black smoke began to surrounding her.

"Cough!! Cough!! Baal!" Lia transformed into Baal djiin equip.

"Even lighting won't help you!" Renacha screamed.

"Lia!" Isabel was still trying to break free.

"Forgive me...but you must understand...I have to see if you are worthy of being my master...you have to face your past!!" Renacha yells as Lia screams in pain as she is in gulfed in black smoke.

Then everything goes black. The last thing she saw was Renacha with tears in her eyes and mouth "I'm sorry."

-Lia POV-

-memory-

"Where am I?"

"Lia! Where have you been?" I look to my left and see Yui and Lisa looking at me worried.

That's right. It's high school. I was 15.

"Sorry. I was on my way to the library. I got the latest volumes of Magi. I already finished reading them." I smiled at them.

"Who's your favorite? Mine is Kouen." Lisa said.

"Sinbad, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and so on and so forth." I say.

That's right...

"Man I hate you! You been checking out all the new ones when you are way ahead of everyone online." Yui puffed her cheeks.

"So? I still want to read the actual English translation. I may be ahead of you online but I still like reading." I said.

Today...

"Hey Lia!" Ragnarok comes our way.

"Looks like your boyfriend is here." Yui smiles.

"Hey!" I hug him.

"You ready? The car is ready. Hope you like the place." He smiles warmly at me.

Today is the day...

"Sure. I really like the park. Plus, I want to play Pokemon go. And It's nice weather outside." I smile and wave goodbye to the girls.

It's my fault...

We got in the car and began to drive to the park.

"I got your favorite. Green tea lava cake. Also...I finally caught up on Magi and that other list of anime you recommend." He grinned.

"And this is why I am feared in anime club. I am literally the anime google." I say.

"Weebo." He says and I punch him lightly on his arm.

"Ow! Alright!!" He laughed.

I shouldn't have gone...

We finally arrived at the spot. We sat down and talked about how our day was and what we been doing. We ate and then we had a Pokemon battle on our 3d's.

"I win!" I cheer.

"Man..." Ragnarok sulked.

It's my fault...

"Hey Lia?" He said to me with a warm smile.

Why...

"Yeah?" I said back.

Why...

"I love y--!!!!"

Splat!!!

"Lia...belongs to me and to me only...Hahahaha!!"

WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!?!?!?!??!!

\- Back to reality -

Lia just stood standing there with her eyes open and lifeless. She was still in Baal djiin equip. But then her equip was undone. And she just stood standing there.

"Forgive me..." Renacha cries holding her staff tighter.

"Lia!" Isabel finally got free, but she was to high.

She went in her pocket and took out the magic mask Ugo gave her and put it on. It will allow her to identify the spell Lia is in and tell her the name of it and what it does.

They then hears running steps and both girls turned around.

"Lia!" Both King Sinbad and Aladdin.

Sinbad and Aladdin look around and see the room is a disaster. They then then spot Isabel, but couldn't see her face because of her mask. Sinbad then spots Lia. Standing there in the center of the room with her head down and void eyes, showing no emotion.

In her hand is Baal's sword. And He sees Renacha, standing a few feet away from her.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

He was about to make his way over to her but Renacha made a Spider monster appear and block his way.

"Move from my way! Or I won't hesitate!" Sinbad threatened.

Aladdin helped Isabel get down.

"Who are you? You have so much rukh around you?" He asked.

"That's not important right now!! We to help my sister!" She pleaded.

"Move out of my way." Sinbad said.

"I can't..." more tears came from Renacha's eyes.

"Why?! What have you done to her?!" He yells.

"You don't understand! She needs to face her past or else she'll become f--!!!!" She didn't get to finish.

CLANG!

They all turned around.

"A-A-Ahhh..." Lia's hands began to go up to her head and each grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"A-A-Ahhhh..." Her eyes widened in horror and tears began to fall from her eyes

"What's g--!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Lia screamed in horror.

"STOP IT!!!" She screamed.

"What's happening to her?!" Aladdin screamed as he saw black rukh begin to surround her.

"STOP IT!! ITS MY FAULT!! I MY FAULT!! ITS MY FAULT!! ITS MY FAULT!!" She kept screaming in horror.

"What did you do?!" Isabel screamed.

"I'm sorry...But Lia must face her past! The memory she desperately tries to run away from is replaying in her mind thousands of times. She must stop herself from killing Diera. Every time she let's her rage take over, she will fall more into darkness!" Renacha explains.

"Why would you have remember her remember?! She'll die at this rate!" Sinbad yells.

Aladdin runs up to Lia.

"Solomon's Wisdom!!" He yells and the eight pointed star symbol appears on his head...but...

"Why's isn't it working?!" He desperately tries but it not working.

Isabel runs up to him and places her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll help you!!" She turns to her sister and holds Aladdin's hand.

"W-W-what are you doing?!" His eyes widened in shock at what she did next.

"(Lifts staff) SOLOMON'S RAGE!!!!" She screamed and a red eight pointed star symbol appears on her forehead.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

He wants to see the girls face but he can't thanks to the mask.

Sinbad and Renacha run up to them and catch them before they fall, and Sinbad catches Lia on time.

"They'll be alright. I just pray they save her..." Renacha's tears fall on Isabel's cheeks.

"Mommy?" Renacha turns around and sees a little girl with white hair, and red eyes like hers. She's wearing a white dress.

The girl is six years old.

"Lily..." she hugs her daughter close to her and cries on her shoulders.

"Why is mommy crying? Who is that man?" She points to Sinbad.

"Please save Lia..." she says.

\- dream-

"Where are we?" Isabel says.

"Looks like some kind of black space." Aladdin says.

The place is black, with hundreds of floating glass shards all over the place. Each one playing a different memory.

"Who's there..." they hear a voice.

Step, step, step...

Their eyes widened. The one that came out of the shadows is a woman with black hair stained in blood, pale skin, red eyes, blood on her black dress, and one her hands. She eyes lifeless, and a knife covered in blood in her right hand.

"L-L-Lia..." Aladdin stuttered.

"Is that my name? Who is that? My name is Crona." She said.

"No! Your name is Lia! Who are you?! What have you done to my sister?!" Isabel screamed at her.

"Lia? Oh her...I'm the negative emotions she has had her entire life. She kept pushing them away and gave birth to me. So you kids are the little shits she cares for.(manic smile) I'll have so much fun killing you!" She charged at them.

Splat!

Corona's eyes widened and so did Isabel's and Aladdin's. Lia stood in front of them and with the blade going through her chest.

"Cough! You...really...need to stop...this..." she took out the blade and and crushed it.

"Why? Why are you always like this?! You always put others first. Never yourself! In the end the all betrayed you!" Crona yells.

"Listen hear Crona! I finally decided to move forward. I finally didn't kill Diera. Because, the people that care about me, I finally heard their voices. I'm sorry for leaving you alone." Lia hugs Crona.

"Why? It's because of me you have this curse! It's because of me you killed Diera! It's because of me you became half fallen! Why?!" Crona was on the verge of tears.

"I kept running away from my fears. Never wanting to face the future. I was scared to loose someone precious to me again. Now I understand, I need to move forward and face the future. No more running away. You are me. I am you. We are the same person no matter what. That's why...I'm sorry. I know it will never be enough, but it's time we look forward to the future. Crona, you're not alone anymore." Lia smiles at her as both girls begin to cry in each others.

"Sis/Lia..." Aladdin and Isabel say.

Shing!

"Borg!" Lia and Crona yell and a gray borg surrounded both her and the kids.

"Why don't you ever become fallen?" The girls stand up and stand protectively in front of the kids.

"Diera." Both spoke with venom.

"I really want you to be mine. But thanks to my fucken brother, the curse is destroyed. But there are six more you need to worry about. You won this round Lia. But I will return and make you mine." And Diera disappear.

"Lia/Sis!" Both Aladdin and Isabel tackled them in a hug.

"Will you be alright here alone?" Lia asked Crona.

"I'll be alright. We'll meet each other again but this time on the same side and battling together." Crona gets Aladdin off of her.

"Here." Crona hands Lia a Kanata with blue flowers on the shelth.

"Goddess/Spirit of Spirituality and Reflections, Kayuka. She was here with me. I want you to have her." Crona smiles at her.

"Are you sure?" Lia asked.

"Yup. Plus she has accepted us both as her masters. She you use her power, I will come out and fight beside you." Crona smiles.

"Thank you. I promise to make you proud." Lia smiles.

"I know you will. And hurry up and confess to Sinbad already!" She teased and Lia turned red.

"You looovvvveee him~" Both Aladdin and Isabel said in a creepy smile.

And with that the girls both gave them karate chops on the head.

\- Back to reality-

"Urg..." Lia slowly opens her eyes.

Her body was completely sore and she couldn't move at all.

"Lia!" She looked up and saw Sinbad's fave filled with worry.

"Sin..." she just realized she's resting her head on his lap.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" He got her up and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"OOOOWWWW!!! Sinbad I'm sore all over!!!" She yells in pain.

"Sorry.(sees Aladdin and Isabel wake up) you two, are you okay?" He sees them wake up.

"Yeah." Aladdin says but then feels someone tug his sleeve.

"Why is your hair blue?" He sees Lily and jumps away scared.

"Where did she come from?!" He yells scared.

"Sorry. Lily come here." Renacha stand up and picks up Lily in her arms.

"I really hate doing this but...Sinbad I need you to carry me. I can't move a muscle." Lia say.

Sinbad smirks and picks her up bridal style.

"About time, you let me carry you." Sinbad grins at her red face.

"Shut up...Baka..." she mumbled.

Did she just sound cute.

He turns over to Renacha and Lily and Isabel.

"You three, tell me who you are?" He said.

"My name is Renacha. Empress of the Jomrōgumo tribe. And this is my daughter, Lily. I know you must hate me for what I done. But...Thanks to that, Lia was able to prove she is worthy of being my master and conquer the darkness in her heart. Lia is now free of the curse." Renacha said.

"Really?!" Sinbad looked at Lia.

"Yes. I'm finally free." Lia smiles.

"And I also now have eight djiins. Goddess/Spirit of Spirituality and Reflections, Kayuka." Lia grins while everyone is in shock.

"Hello! My name is Isabel! I'm 11 years old and I'm a Magi." And that's when Lia faced palm.

"Remove the mask please?" She said.

"Ok!" Isabel removed her mask.

Aladdin's eyes widened.

"Nice to m--!!" All of a sudden Aladdin hugged her.

He was crying, and soon tears came from her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I just..." Aladdin wipes her tears.

"Don't worry same here..." she smiles warmly at him.

"Mommy, who's the old man?" And everyone snickers at Sinbad's shock face.

"My name is Sinbad." He said proudly.

But her, Isabel, and Renacha had a confused face.

"Y-Y-You never heard of me?!"

Oh boy here we go again...

All of them then began to exist the room.

"This will lead us to the treasure room." Lily said.

And they walked through the tunnel.

"Lia." Sinbad spoke in her ear so only she can hear him.

"What?" She said.

"When we get back home, prepare for a harsh punishment on you." He spoke in a seductive tone, which made her turn millions of shades of red.

\- with Aqua-

"Huff...huff...huff..." she killed a total of 12 huge snake monsters.

"To think that a mermaid beat a snake...impressive..." a male voice spoke and she turned around and her eyes widened.

A/N: HaHahaha!! Cliff hanger! You're gonna have to wait till the next chapter. See yeah!


	11. Chapter 10: Snake God and Djiins

_"Huff...huff...huff..." she killed a total of 12 huge snake monsters._

 _"To think that a mermaid beat a snake...impressive..." a male voice spoke and she turned around and her eyes widened."_

\- Aqua -

" Who are you...huff...huff...Cough!" Aqua asked the man before her before she coughed out blood.

He had light than skin, he had a small coat that was open and exposed his chest. He wore the bottom half of a kimono that had gold colors and was purple. White hair with two horns and a black snake wrapped around his neck. He also had red markings all over his body.

"You should be more worried about yourself." He began to walk towards her.

She tried to move but then felt she couldn't move her legs. She couldn't move her body at all.

"This curse...(rips front of shirt)" He growled as he looked down at her.

"Eeek!" She tried to move but nothing.

"Don't bother. I used a paralysis poison when my snakes bit you. You can't move." He said as he placed his hand at the middle of her chest.

"S-S-Stop..." Aqua's voice was filled with terror.

"(Traces skin) I thought so. This is the black widow curse with a combination of the Black mamba and Cobra tribe. With black rukh, which is draining your life away." He glared at where his hand was.

"You been lying to yourself this whole time. You blame yourself for what happened to your sister.(uses finger nail and draws blood) Looks like I have to extract it." He then lifted his hand up and stabbed it through her chest.

"Ulk...!" Blood came out of her mouth as She looked down to the hand through her chest.

Then looked up at him with tears in her eyes and widened in horror.

"It'll be over soon. You won't have to suffer this curse anymore. Because...you will awaken that power you so desperately try to hide." He said with a sad smile.

Masrur was walking through a cave. He was looking for Aqua, Morgiana, and his sister. But in the cave he was in , he caught Aqua's sent.

"Blood...?" All of a sudden the overwhelming scent of blood came.

"Aqua!" His eyes widened and her ran towards the direction of it.

Masrur eyes widened in horror at the scene before him. A man with his hand stabbed right through her heart.

Aqua made a side glance, and smiled sadly when she saw him.

"I...I'm...sorry..." she gave him the same smile the day of the festival." She said.

The man ripped her heart out, as he watched in horror.

"AQUA!" He yells and runs to where she was.

Her body fell forward, onto the ground. She was in a pool of her blood. The man barley had a chance to escape Masrur punch. He jumped back, barley. With Aqua's heart in his hand.

"So you're the person she loves." He said to him.

Masrur eyes darkened as he picked her up. The hole in her chest...

"So you finally noticed the black blood? If I didn't rip her heart out, she would have turned to a black djiin. Even with the medicine she has been taking, she would have at least one more month to live." he burned to ashes her heart.

"Listen...you just made the biggest mistake ever..." a huge murderous aura surrounded Masrur.

"No. I made the right choice. Get up, stupid demon." The man said.

All of a sudden Aqua's eyes shot opened and punched Masrur in the stomach, enough to knock the air out of.

"Ghuak!" The punch sent him crashing into the floor creating a huge crater.

Aqua then jumped and stood behind the man.

"Yuuuuuu! I'm finally get to take over for a while! Man it's been so long since I had a body.(turns to man) but was it really necessary to rip it out, Shiro?" Aqua asked.

"Kuma, How about you keep that Fanalis distracted while I create a new heart for the girl. I already extracted the curse and destroyed it. Plus she will regain every memory she has lost. Keep him distracted." Shiro turned around and began to walk away.

BOOM!

Both turned around and saw Masrur come out of the rubble.

"Where do you think your going?" He said in a deadly tone.

"Ara Ara~ he really wants to kill you." Kuma grins.

"Just buy me time. Even with that hole in my masters chest, you should be able to move around in her body. Stupid demon." Shiro waved his hand.

"Sure I'll buy yo-! MASTER?!" Kuma shreeks and Masrur eye narrowed.

"Aquamarine is my master. I'm her household member of hers. Well...more like her former care taker. I accepted her as my master 8 years ago. But...In order for her to remember...I need her to awaken that . " and with that Shiro disappears.

"Wait!" Masrur was going to go after him but...

Shing!

He was barley able to dodge Kuma's fan.

"Sorry Mr. Fanalis, but you have to fight me. My name is Kuma, demon of the black flames. I'm only temporary going to borrow your woman's body." Kuma grins.

He was hesitating. This person was Aqua but yet wasn't Aqua.

"Look Fanalis, I'm gonna be clear on this. Your woman is alive. Her soul has not left to the great flow yet. But not that it matters.(Gets in battle stance) time to loose~" Kuma sang.

Both charged at each others in inhuman speed. Both did a kick, which resulted both their legs collide with each other. The shock wave was so strong it created a crater.

"Impressive! So this is the strength of a fanalis. Too bad you and her are equal strength. Mermaid body's are able to produce their own magoi by absorbing the rukh around them. their body also converts their own magoi to a physical shape. Meaning..." Kuma grins.

"I can do this!" Suddenly hundreds of boulders began to fly towards Masrur.

He punched and kicked them, destroying them to nothing.

"Is that all?" He glares at the demon possessing Aqua.

"I think that's enough. Hey Aqua?" Kuma spoke to no one.

He looked at her confuse.

"Why do you refuse to go back to the rukh? At this rate, you will never be able to leave this earth. But then again, your giving your magoi to that Fanalis. Am I correct?" Kuma smiled looking up.

"Who are you talking to?" He threw punches at Kuma but she kept dodging them.

"OWW!" He mange to hit her on the side and sent her crashing to a wall.

"(Gets out of rubble) I guess I can show you. Sharrara Iziya.( Holy Water of the Gods)" Kuma said.

All of a sudden It began to rain. The water made the rukh visible. A single rukh bird flew towards him. It transform to a human shape. A girl. And He recognize who it was.

"A-Aqua?!" Masrur looked with wide eyes as the girl before him smiled sadly at him and nodded.

She ran towards him and hugged him.

"I-I-I'm sorry...I'm...Sorry..." Aqua cries on his chest.

"...idiot." He gave her a warm smile and wrapped his arms around her.

At this moment her face was becoming red as a tomato.

"Ahem!" Both looked over to Kuma.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Aqua it's time. You have to break the seal you placed on yourself if you want to continue to live." Kuma looked at her with a sad expression.

"N-N-No!" Aqua began to tremble.

"You have to awaken your power of the black dragon! Don't you understand?! Not only that, you have to awake your blood of the Fanalis! Why are you so afraid?!" Kuma yells at her as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"No! No! No!" She covered her ears and shook her head.

"You have to so it!" Kuma yells.

"No!" Aqua kept refusing.

SLAP!

The place became silent.

"Idiot! You will break the seal and face your darkness! You will awaken!" Shiro all of a sudden appears.

In his hand is a blue glowing heart.

"Do it." Kuma said and Shiro shoved the heart through the hole in her chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" Aqua screamed in terror before she faded.

"What did you do?!" Masrur growled.

Aqua's body began to glow. Her eyes turned one red and one pink, the wound on her chest closed, ancient symbols began to appear on her body.

" Ancient gods, awaken the beast inside this Maiden. Un-seal the chains she has placed on herself. Oh black dragon unleash your fangs, blood of the Fanalis, awaken your mighty strength. Destroy the chains that bind thee!" Shiro chanted as the markings began to glow.

Each symbol began to disappear slowly. Kuma left Aqua's body and now was a black flame ball next Shiro.

Aqua's eyes began to have tears streaming down her face. Her lifeless eyes, stared up to the sky...

Monster...

You're a monster...

It's your fault...

Your so weak you can't even save yourself...

Why don't you just die...

Kill...

Blood...

War...

Destruction

She kept hearing these voices. Everyone stepped away from her. Watching her scream in pain and agony as she rolled and twisted. Masrur runs to her but was stopped by a borg that trapped him in it.

"Sorry, but she needs this." Shiro said with deep sadness in his voice.

"What have you done to her?!" Masrur yells and tries to break the borg.

"Balalark Kauza!" He Punched the borg but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?!" He growled.

"You ever asked yourself why she was afraid you when she first met you?" Shiro asked.

Masrur stopped.

"Why she always kept her distance from you?" He continued asking.

"...Yes..." Masrur says.

He remembers the day he actually first met her.

It was on the day when they were heading back to Sindria from Balbadd. Aqua mostly kept herself locked in her room, till they arrived back to Sindria. When they got off the boat she kept staying near her sisters and Alibaba and Aladdin. She even kept her distance from Morgiana.

-Flashback: 6 months ago-

"Ne Aqua?" Aladdin went up to her.

She was hiding behind Alibaba.

"Morgiana isn't going to bite." Alibaba smiles at her, trying to calm her down.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry..." Aqua gripped a bit tighter on Alibaba's shoulder.

"Did I do something to scare you? If I did, please tell me." Morgiana walked up to them.

Aqua immediately let go of Alibaba and ran to hide behind Ja'far.

"Y-Y-You d-d-didn't do a-a-anything." She stuttered.

"Princess, please tell us if something is bothering you." Ja'far smiles at her kindly.

"He has a point." Masrur came off the boat, and joined the others.

Aqua's eyes widened when she saw him. He was huge.

"A-Ah..." she gripped on Ja'far's shoulder so tight that he winced.

"P-Princess..." He winced.

Aqua once again let go and ran to hide behind someone. This time behind Aladdin. He wasn't near Morg at the moment. Aladdin and Alibaba noticed she looked at Morgiana and Masrur with fear in her eyes.

"Ja'far-san, can you please you take us to our rooms. She's had a long day." Krystal spoke up.

Both her and Lorena had a look of guilt in their eyes, but luckily no one noticed.

"Alright princess." He said.

He led them each to their rooms. As they walked, Aqua still stayed hidden behind Aladdin.

"Aqua?" Alibaba began.

"Y-Yes?" She said as she gripped onto Aladdin's coat.

"Did you have a bad experience with a Fanalis before?" He asked and everyone stopped walking.

Aqua froze, and frost began to form under her feet, and ice shards began to form around the palace walls. Alibaba just realize he hit a taboo subject.

"(Smack!) That's a taboo subject!" Krystal smacked him on the head.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He panicked as he saw Aqua with a expression full of terror.

"I-It's a-a-alright..." she said.

Everyone went to their rooms and went to rest.

Ja'far and Masrur went to get some work done. Hopefully nothing goes wrong.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Oh how wrong he was.

He and Masrur ran to the direction of the scream. And it was Aqua's room. There, right outside the door, with a huge crater on the wall, is Masrur sister Camilla, with her life knocked out.

"What happened?!" Ja'far ran over to Camilla who snapped out of it and was now alright.

"I wanted to see who one of the guests were. So I decided to hide inside their room in the shadows and scare them. I didn't expect a girl to freaken have so much strength!" Camilla dusted herself off.

"You idiot! You gave our guest a heart attack!" Ja'far scoles her.

Masrur looks inside the room through what once held a door. He saw Aqua cowering in the corner of the room hugging her knees. Her eyes filled with more fear when she saw him knelt down and extend his hand out.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." He spoke as he was speaking to a frighten five year old.

"..." she didn't respond back.

All she did was hug her her knees tighter.

"S-S-Stay a-a-away..." Her voice barley a whisper.

He always asked himself why she was so afraid of a Fanalis.

"I won't hurt you." He said once again.

Aqua just kept looking at him. She was hesitating. She looked at him. A kind look in his eyes. It felt familiar. She extends her hand and takes his hand. He helped her get up. She kept her head down.

"T-Thank you." Aqua mumbled.

They both walked out of the room. Aqua couldn't help but giggle at the scene before her. Ja'far was giving a huge scolding.

"Well...to think you would go as so far as holding her hand, Masrur." Camilla heard the giggles and turns to Aqua and her brother.

Aqua just realize she was still holding his hand.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She let go of his hand.

"It's alright." He said.

"Princess I'm sorry for what she did.(makes Camilla bow) say you're sorry!" Ja'far scoles Camilla.

"Alright! I'm sorry for my prank." She bows again.

"T-T-Thank you." Aqua said.

Camilla stood back up and looked her.

"Wait...Aren't you the girl that would always hang out with my brother?" Camilla said.

"Excuse me? T-This is the first time I met him." She hid behind Ja'far.

"I don't know...you have the same sent as her...maybe I was wrong...?" Camilla mumbled to herself.

"(Turns to brother) I'm gonna go now. I'm helping Yam with Flare and Snow." She said and left.

After that disaster, they fixed the door and Aqua went back to her room.

Both Ja'far and Masrur walked back to Ja'far's office.

Alibaba,Aladdin, and Morgiana decided to sleep together.

"Hey guys? I'm not sure if you noticed, but...Aqua looks at everyone with fear in her eyes." Aladdin spoke.

"Yeah...Especially me." Morgiana looked down.

Knock knock

"Come in!" Alibaba said.

When they opened the door, they saw it was the princess. They all had on their nightgowns.

"Sorry for coming in so late at night. Just thought since we're gonna be here for quite some time, I figured we get to know each other." Lorena smiles at them.

"I brought snacks." Krystal said as she held a tray of cookies and sweets.

"A-And I brought tea." Aqua held a tray with cups filled with tea.

The trio smiled and welcomed them in. Krystal sat next to Alibaba, Aladdin made the move to sit in between Aqua's legs. Which resulted in a almost beating from Krystal but Aqua said she didn't mind because he is a little boy.

"Have you seen what he's done?!" The others yelled in their minds as they watch Aladdin sit between her legs as she had her legs crossed on the bed.

Lastly Lorena sat next Morgiana.

"I guess I'll start. My name is Lorena. Love food and training and my dream is to conquer a dungeon! And I'm 22 and half." Lorena said proudly as she crossed her arms and legs crossed as she sat on the bed.

"My name is Krystal. I'm 16 going to 17. I sing and I do swords dancing." Lorena dipped her head.

"Cool! Can you sing a song?" Aladdin said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Sure. I don't mind. The song I'm about to sing comes from a different country. It tells us about three different sides to war that happened there. There a three verse in this song. Soon I will sing the fourth verse. I will also show you the story." She explains.

Krystal's metal vessel began to glow. A glass sphere now sat in the middle of the circle.

"This will show you what happened as I sing." She said and everyone huddled together to see.

As they watched, they were amazed. To chose between the light and dark, to choose between your birth family or adoptive family, or to choose neither side. To choose to save both.

She finished singing.

"I will now sing the forth verse. Azura passed this part on to her son, before she disappeared completely. But she will never truly disappear. For she shall always remain in our hearts." Krystal smiles and begins.

She finishes the song.

"Sniff...sniff...sniff..."

"Eh? Why are you crying?!" She see Aladdin and Alibaba crying and Morg with just some tears in her eyes.

"It's so sad..." Aladdin wails.

"And you call yourself men." And Krystal sweat drops watching the two boys.

So to change the subject, Lorena motioned Aqua to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you guys. My name is Aquamarine but just call me Aqua. I love writing and playing music. I'm most skilled in a instrument called a violin. And I'm 21 going to 22. " She smiles.

"Play something!" Both Alibaba and Aladdin said.

"I-I-I guess one song wouldn't hurt." She said.

Luckily her room was next door. She quickly went to get it and came back. She took out her violin. It was white and blue with floral designs.

The room had a balcony, she she decided to play the song there. She then began.

Unknown to her, the generals were outside keeping guard of the palace. They hears music. A instrument playing music.

"Do you guys hear that!" Pisti shouts whispers.

"Shhhhh!" They all said to her.

They all slowly hid behind the bushes and looked up at the balcony from one of the rooms. There they spot Aqua playing a strange instrument.

"It's so pretty..." Suzuki said.

"Agree." Everyone said.

"La la la la lala laaaaa..." they heard also she was singing a little bit as she played the song.

"I call dibs on her!" Sharrkan said which resulted in a punch in the head from Yamraiha.

"You can't call dibs on a girl!" And the arguments start.

"SSSHHHH!" Everyone hushed them.

"Is someone there?" Aqua says from up high and everyone froze.

They hid again.

"Aqua is something wrong?" Everyone in the room comes over to her in the balcony.

"No." She smiles.

Everyone stays silent.

"Alibaba, Morgiana?" Aqua began.

"Yes?" They both said.

"I did have a bad experience involving a fanalis." She said and everyone's eyes widened.

"It's not that I'm scared of you Morgiana, it's just...I'm scared of myself as a fanalis." Aqua lays her head hands.

"You're a fanalis? I thought you were a mermaid." Alibaba said.

"I'm both. I'm scared of my own fanalis blood. That's all I'll say for right now till I am ready to tell you guys." She says and they nod and understand.

"Ne Aqua...catch me!" Aladdin threw himself at her and began to rub his face in her chest.

"Get him off! Get him off! Kyaaaa!" She ran in circles.

"Hold still!" Lorena tries to grab both of them but gets flying off the balcony.

"Aladdin get off of her!" Alibaba tries but same result.

"Baal!" Aqua screams and the next thing you know is both her and Aladdin are fried.

\- end of flashback-

Masrur remembered. But at the same time he's trying to keep himself from laughing at what she did at that time.

"So you do know. Then-!" Shiro didn't get to finish.

"K-K-Kill..." Everyone turned around.

"K-Kill..." Aqua voice was as if she was possessed.

Her hair turned the same color as Morgiana's but with black streaks. Her eyes glowed and turned black with red pupils. The wound on her chest was healed, only a black rose marking took it's place. On her head were two horns. One had the tip, broken, while the other one was okay. Black dragon wings appear on her back.

"Hahahaha...Hahahahahhaha!" She charged at them, ready to take their lives.

"Snap out of it!" Kuma yells at her.

(A/N: If you seen the anime Twin Star Excorist, She's laughing like a manic like when Mayura was turned to a Kagare.)

"Hahahaha!" Aqua laughs as she punches Shiro.

"GWHA!" He yells in pain.

"Dammit! Now I understand why! Her Fanalis blood and dragon blood are fighting each other. Unless we do something, she'll kill every single one of us!" Kuma yells.

Shiro un-does the borg on Masrur.

"Masrur correct?(he nods) I'll distract her. Kuma will explain what to do." He said and he charges at Aqua and both of their weapons clash.

Kuma appears now in front of Masrur.

"Alright here's the the plan. You been hearing Aquamarine's voice huh?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"Good. That's a sign that we can still save her. The plan is make her drink this liquid." She explains.

She shows him a vial with glowing blue liquid.

"Once we get her to drink this, the memories she-!"

CRACK!

Shiro's eyes widened as he saw Aqua's face. A crack formed under her right eye.

"I-I...don't...want...to...run...away...any...longer..." she was barley able to speak before she went back to her current state.

"Holy crap! She's actually fighting to break free! Alright! When Shiro makes an opening, make her drink it!" Kuma yells as both her and Masrur run over to Shiro's side.

Shiro was sent flying towards them, luckily Masrur caught him.

"Thanks." He said as he wiped blood off his mouth.

"I still won't forgive you for what you done." Masrur glares at him.

"You can kick my ass later. Right now we need to focus more on Aquamarine." Shiro glares back.

"Alright boys! Stop fighting!" Kuma yells at both of them.

"Shut up flame ball!" Both say to her.

"Pft! Ahhahahahahahahaha!" Aqua laughs then charges at them.

"RAAAAAAARRRR!" Aqua makes her fans turn to two swords.

Shiro deflects the swords using his staff and punched her in the stomach and sent her flying towards a wall.

"NOW MASRUR!" He yells.

Masrur jumped up in the air and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He quickly opened the vial and put the liquid in his mouth and smashed his lips onto Aqua's and made her drink it.

"MPH!" Aqua's eyes widened in shock at what was happening.

Down at the floor, the others had their mouths hanging open.

"Masrur!" Kuma and Shiro turned around and saw three girls running towards them.

"What's-oh my god! Misty get the magic tool that will save this moment!" Yup.

It was Camilla, Misty, and Suzuki. Misty quickly took a a picture of Camilla's brother kissing Aqua.

"Make sure to hide it. I'm not about to killed by your brother." Misty said as Camilla quickly hid the picture.

Suzuki just shook her head.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Aquamarine's body now had hundreds of cracks and she shattered for the dark shell she was in. She was unconscious, but Masrur caught her on time and went down.

One problem...

"Brother...never would of thought you were..." Camilla turned red at the sight.

Masrur quickly looked to a different direction from Aqua in his Arms.

Same with Shiro.

Yup...She was naked. Lucky for her, she wasn't awake. Misty, had brought a extra pair of clothes with her. Masrur handed Aqua to her and she quickly dressed her.

\- 20 minutes later-

"Urg..." Aqua fluttered her eyes open.

"Aqua!" The girls all gather around her.

"Where am I...?" She sat up even though she hurt everywhere.

"Glad you're awake." She turns her head and sees Shiro.

He has a small bowl with herbs in it.

"Shiro? What are you doing here? Last time I saw you was when you left me with my sisters at the Sindria trading company." She rubbed her head.

CRASH!

He just dropped the bowl from shock. Everyone was in shock.

"H-H-How much do you remember?!" He and the others walked up to her.

"I remember I was with Lia, and the others, I-!" Then it all came back to her.

"I fucken hate you..." she glares at him.

This is the first time they ever heard her cus.

"On the bright side you know have full controls of your powers...heh...heh.." Kuma appears.

"Shut up Kuma." She said in a extremely venomous tone.

"Now we understand why Lorena and Krystal warned us not to get Aqua mad. She's a completely different person." Everyone backed away from her.

Even Masrur. What's more he won't look her in the eye, because of what he did to save her. Then a light bulb appears in Camilla mind.

"Ooohh Aqua~" She gave her a close eye smile.

Suzuki and Misty are already backing away. They already know what is going through her mind.

"What is it?" Aqua said.

"Soo...guess who was your first kiss?" She said and Aqua just looked at her confuse.

Masrur was already ready to kill her if she said any more.

"I never had a boyfriend if that's where you're trying to get at." Aqua puffed her cheeks and looked away.

Her cheeks turned pink.

"Hmmmmm...you sure? What about a crush?" Camilla smiled even though inward she was smiling like a psycho path.

Aqua turned red.

"N-N-None of your business!" Aqua stuttered.

"Your rukh turned pink." Kuma pointed out.

"S-S-Shut Up!" She Threw a water ball at her but missed.

...It hit Masrur.

" I'M SORRY!" Aqua got up and bowed repeatly.

Camilla burst out laughing.

"Alright that's enough! We need to get to the treasure room!" Suzuki yells.

"She's right. I'll lead you there." Both Kuma and Shiro said.

Everyone packed their belongings and began to head to the next room.

Everyone within the dungeon was heading to the treasure room. They fought monsters and everything that was thrown their way. At some point, Lia was finally able to move on her own and fight also. Soon everyone was reunited. Lorena and Krystal introduced the Hale and Haley. Lia introduced Renacha and and her daughter Lily. Lastly Aqua introduced Kuma and Shiro. All five of them turned to normal human forms.

\- 5 hours later-

"We finally made it!" Everyone cheers as they were finally at the door.

The door contains five right hand markings.

"Lorena, Aqua, Krystal, are you ready?" Lia and Isabel walked up and placed their hands.

"We're ready!" All three girls got up and placed their hands on the door.

The door glowed, and soon opened.

"Open sesame!"

They stepped in.

"Amazing!" Everyone was in aw.

They walked in the treasure room. Place was filled three times the amount. Lia and Krystal ran to the area that was filled with books and scrolls. Everyone looked around. And finally each of the sisters found the metal vessels that contains the djiins.

Lorena touched a gold vase, Krystal a sliver sword, and Aqua a small sapphire ring and ruby ring.

POOF!

Four puffed of blue smoke appears.

"We are the djiins of the Tri dungeon! Who shall be our King?!" Two males and two female djiins appear.

Two were child djiins, and twins. The other two were adults.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WERE THREE NOT FOUR?!" Lorena yells in shock.

" I thought the same thing!" Isabel screamed.

Everyone was wondering what was going on.

"My name is Swana , I am the Goddess/Spirit of Knowledge and Health." A blue swan djiin spoke.

She has sliver eyes, around her neck were crystals, on her head a simple diamond crown. And on her head the third eye.

"My name is is Leo God/Spirit of the constellations and peace." A man with brown hair, many gold jewelry, a white cloth around his waist, and a staff with a lion carved on it.

"Heheh...I am Gem." The child girl begins to talk.

"And I am Ini." The boy spoke.

"We are..."

"The spirits of..."

"Mimickry..."

"And shape-shifting"

Both kids giggle.

"My, my, three Magi's. It is a pleasure to meet you." Swana bows at Lia, Isabel, and Aladdin.

"Hey! That purple head already has 7 djiins! How the hell did he get in here?!" Ini points at Sinbad.

Sinbad puts his arms up in defense and begins to back away.

"What's more also his household vessels!" Gem glares at and points at Masrur and Ja'far.

Magi of Creation and Magi of Destiny, who are your king candidates?" Leo spoke to Isabel and Lia.

"Renacha and Lily, Hale and Haley, and Finally Shiro and Kuma. Our testers, step forward." Swan said and they stepped forward.

"We have tested them and we have chosen our masters and who we wish to be selected as kings." Spoke Shiro.

"State their names." The twin djiins said.

"We Scorpio twins see Princesses Lorena and Krystal worthy." Hale and Haley made them step forward.

"We, Masters of the Shadows have chosen Princess Aquamarine as King." Shiro and Kuma made Aqua step forward.

"My and my sister have chosen them as our king candidates." Lia spoke was she walked towards them.

"The Magi of Creation has broken the curse and has proven she is ready to receive it soon." Renacha smiled.

All four djiins nodded their heads.

Then...

"Hey brother..." Gem floated down to Aqua.

"Eh?" Aqua was confused.

Then...

"I like her!" And Gem groops her.

"KYAAAA!" Aqua screams and Lia slapped her hand on Sinbad's face.

Everyone turned the other direction.

"Agree. She has quite the potential." Ini also floats down and grabs his sister away from her.

"My life is over..." Aqua anime cries.

" Hmmm...So my wife is with you." Leo spoke to Krystal.

"Amaterasu, is very kind and I thank you for watching over her. You have a good amount of Magoi within you, what's more you are a excellent technician and a huge thirst for knowledge that rivals the first prince of the Kou empire." Leo crossed his arms.

Everyone just looked at Krystal.

"Say one wrong thing and I'll turn you to smithereens." Krystal growled.

" feisty one too! Haha!" Leo looked at her proudly.

"Lastly, you child have a unknown power. You have the ability to do magic not from our world. You also are a master of magoi manipulation correct?" Swana spoke to Lorena.

"Correct." Lorena said.

"With that ability, you are perfect to control life magic, earth, and wind magic. With a combination of your demon weapon, you can do some real damage." Swana smiled.

" I decided, Lorena Gallias, I choose you as my king!" Swana said proudly.

"I Leo, choose Krystal Gallias as my King!" Leo pats Krystal's head.

"And we twin djiins count as one spirit. We have the ability to become one or to split like now. Meaning the person gets two different types of djiin equips. We chose Aqua Gallias as out King!" The twins smile at Aqua.

With that they head to there new masters. Swana goes into Lorena's butterfly hair pin, The twins, one each to Aqua's earrings, and lastly, Leo to a small heart shaped necklace that Krystal is wearing. All the treasure began to head into bags. Everyone began packing. Krystal helped Lia with shirking magic to pack every single book and scroll there was. Plus all the treasure in the room so it will fit in the ship and not sink it. After a total of 2 hours of packing, they were finally done. They got on the magic circle and soon left.

-Lia and Sinbad-

"I hope we don't get separated." Lia was stuck with Sinbad.

Silence...

"Listen , I'm still mad that you did this without me knowing anything." Sinbad faced her.

" I know what I did was dangerous, but I don't regret it." Lia looked at him seriously.

"I know you don't. So when we get home, prepare for your punishment." Sinbad smirks at her.

"And what would that be?" Lia raised an eyebrow.

He gave her a lewd sly smile and snaked his arm around her waist and made her sit on his lap.

"H-H-Hey s-stop!" She tries to get off but no avail.

He then does butterfly kisses on her neck and bites down on her neck. A moan escaped her mouth.

"I still remember every weak point on your body. So prepare to suffer when we get back home." He spoke in a deep,husky,seductive tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"Have you seen me naked or something?!" She screeched and keeps trying to get off him.

"Yes I have." He smirked when she turned beat red.

"But I'm a virgin!" She was able to punch him.

"What are you talking about?" Sinbad looked at her confuse.

"13 years ago, the rukh created a fake vessel for my soul. Meaning when Diera killed me, he destroyed my fake body and my soul returned back to my real body! So I'm still a virgin ass hole!" She slapped him off and he let go of her.

"Oh?(smirks) that means I get to take your virginity again." He smirks at her which resulted a punch in the stomach that knocked him out.

"PERVERT!" She yells at him.

\- Alibaba and Krystal -

Awkward silence...

"L-L-Listen...t-t-thank you for s-s-saving me..." her cheeks became red when she turned to face him but kept her eyes down.

"C-C-Cute!" Alibaba's face was turning pink.

What he didn't expect was a kiss from her on his cheek.

Both their faces turned red as a tomato.

" I hear the wedding bells!~" Amaterasu sang.

"Agree my beautiful wife." Leo said.

"SHUT UP!" Both Alibaba and Krystal said.

"You might finally find yourself a woman." Amon spoke.

"Not you too Amon!" Alibaba said.

\- Ja'far and Lorena-

The two were sitting down. Ja'far was tried but the guy looked like he was gonna pass out. Lorena sighed and grabbed his head and yanked him down.

"What are you doing?!" He said.

"You can lay your head on my lap. My way to say sorry. I noticed you never take a break, so... I know you're still mad at me, but please lay down and take a break once in a while. I know I'm irresponsible, reckless and so on and so forth, but I really do care about you. Even if I don't show it. When we get back home, ILL do the paperwork this time." Lorena looked away as she made him rest his head on her lap.

He could see how pink her face had become even if she was trying to hide it.

He smirked.

"Anything else you need to say?" He smirks.

"Yeah. Get some rest old man." She smirks as he glares at her.

He then grabbed her head and brought her down for him to look directly into his eyes.

"Prepare when we get back home, your not escaping me this time...Lore." Her eyes widened but then tears began to fall from her eyes.

She rested her head on his forehead.

He began to panic but before he said anything...

"When I nearly died, I remembered when we first met 11 years ago...sniff...It's not your fault Jar...sniff...I'm happy to have met you...so don't blame yourself for that day 10 years ago..." She smiled at him with tears running down her eyes.

"Lore...lift your head up." Ja'far said and she did.

He kissed her. Her eyes widened, but she kissed back. A simple, sweet kiss. They the broke apart and smiled at each other.

"You're still in trouble though."

"Oh come on!ヽ(Д')ﾉ"

\- Aqua and Masrur-

Masrur had his head resting on her lap. Aqua ran her fingers through his hair, humming a tune.

"I'm finally not sacred of you. And I'm sorry for hiding about my heart condition." She smiles sadly.

"...Not forgiven." He was laughing at her reaction.

"Mas!" She puffed her cheeks and he stopped when her heard her call him that.

"You remembered the nickname you gave me?!" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hmmhm." She nodded her head.

"I remember you were my childhood friend. We always used to hang out together. Also when we first met, it was terrible." Aqua looked away.

"It was your fault." He said.

"No it wasn't!" She playfully glared at him.

"Pft! Hahahaha!" Both laughed.

"I'm glad you finally remember, Aqua." He smiles at her.

\- Aladdin and Isabel -

"My name is Isabel. Sorry I didn't properly introduced myself. Ugo told me about you before he sent me to this world." Isabel chirps as his eyes widened.

"You know Ugo?" He asked.

"Yup! He taught me magic. Before I came here, I was looking for my sister. I went to the Kou empire. That's where I first woke up at. And Apparently at a bad timing..." She trailed off on that last part.

"What happened?" Aladdin asked.

"I...Uh...might have accidently scar the Magi of the Kou empire for eternity... hehe..." she laughed nervously.

He just looked at her with a shocked, blue, expression.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He shreeks.

"ISAIDTHEMOSTOFFENSIVEWORDSTHATCOMPLETLYHURTHISPRIDEANDEGOFORLIFE!" She said it so fast but Aladdin looked like he was gonna pass out.

"You just made Judar your enemy..." Aladdin passed out.

"Don't die on me Ala!"

\- Out of the dungeon -

"Where?" Lia woke woke up by a blinding light.

"WE'RE IN SINDRIA!" She screamed.

\- Lia POV-

The dungeon teleported us to Sindria. We were surounded by the citizens and all cheered when Sinbad told them we conquered a dungeon.

"Tonight to celebrate, we shall hold a festival!" Sinbad announces and the entire island cheers.

The other generals came running towards us. Spartos literally hugged the life of of Suzuki and gave her a huge scolding. But in the he forgave her and was happy she was alive. We soon introduced Renacha, Lily Shiro,Kuma, Hale and Haley.

\- Later at night -

"NOOOOOOO!" This time I was running away from Isabel and all the girls. Aqua was running away with me.

"YOU'RE NOT PUTTING US IN THOSE DRESSES!" We both screamed.

All the girls are wearing the white dresses that are used in the festival. I had to make a custom made one for Isabel. I made her hair into two pig tails and a pink dress.

What's more her hair turned pink after we exited the dungeon. I need to ask my djiins about this.

"You got no where to run! This is also payback Aqua!" Yamraiha grinned evilly and so did all the girls except Morgiana who gave us a menacing glare.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

\- 10 minutes later-

"I hate you guys..." we both sulk.

Aqua was put into a blue dress:

And I put in a purple one:

We walked out and all the boys stared at us. Sinbad walked up to me.

"As always, you look absolutely stunning...my queen." He said to me and I think I just hears everyone choke or spit their drinks.

"He's joking around!" I glare at all of them.

I grumbled and lucky me. No one is looking and I grab the bottle of wine and begin to chug it down.

"Aaaahh! Cherry and Pomegranate! Yes!" I say happily and chug another bottle down.

"Hey as anyone-!" Sharrkan froze when he saw me drinking from the wine bottle and so did I.

"...See ya!" I quickly dashed and grabbed a total of 5 more bottles and ran.

"SINBAD SHE'S DRINKING! AND SHE ALREADY CHUGGED 2 DOWN!" Sharrkan screamed and all men, except Shiro, Hale, and Spartos, ran after me.

"Don't let her drink another bottle!" Hinahoho yells.

Hell No! I quickly undo the cork on one and jump on the roof.

"No way in hell you are putting limits on me!" I yell down at them as they watch in horror as I drink it.

"Gulp, Gulp, Gulp! Aaaah!" I jumped from roof to roof and landed where I think I am safe.

I popped open the fourth bottle and was about to drink when a red wire caught me arm.

"No way in hell I'm letting you to continue to drink!" Ja'far pulls me towards him but I smirk.

I jump his way and shove the wine bottle in his mouth and force him to drink.

"I still remember you are terrible with alcohol! Mwuahahaha! See us suckers!" I laugh and run away.

"Ja'far is down!" Sharrkan carries a passed out drunk Ja'far.

After 20 agonizing minutes, I finally was able to get away and drink to my heart's content. I always beat Cana at drinking. So I love drinking a lot.

40 bottles later

\- Back with the others-

The others are back at to where they were and all the men have a grim look in their faces.

"Ummmmm...Should I say something?" Isabel said as she munched on an apple.

"I wonder why they were so desperately trying to stop Lia." Alibaba said as everyone else nodded.

"I have a pretty good Idea why." Camilla smirks.

"Hey guys, have you heard about the Succubus of the seas? She is the master of seduction?" She said with a sly smirk.

"Yeah?" The princesses and their household vessels said along with Isabel, Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana.

"And you also met Erza, a friend of hers and she's shown you how she is when she is drunk?" She grins.

It took awhile to progress the information, and she burst out laughing when she saw them go pale.

Step...step...step...

"Oh no..." Sharrkan said.

Hinahoho and Drakon have already left. Not wanting to experience the hell again.

Step...step...step...

"Save us gods..." Ja'far says.

Step...

"Heeeey...guuuyss...Wanna fight with me..." Everyone turned around and saw a extremely drunk Lia.

Her face was flushed and what's more her hair is all messy. Everyone went pale.

"Eeeeehhhhh? Where's Sinbad? I wanna fight him...Hic! Oh...Siiiinnbbbadd? Where are you?" She said in creepy voice.

Sinbad was about to run, when a sword flew towards him and crashed right in front of him.

"Fooouuunnmdddd yyyooouuuu..." She grinned and walked up to him.

"H-H-Hey Lia! Enjoying the festival?" He was very scared right now.

"Ne...Sinbad...why so shy?" She pressed her chest on his and leaned forward.

Sinbad was turning red.

"Isabel-camera-now." Camilla said and Isabel grinned.

She was already video taping.

"Eeeh? Hic! Why so shy? I'm just showing you the moves you pulled on me..." she traced her finger on his chest.

"Ja'far help me!" Sinbad looked with pleading eyes but no one wanted to go near her.

She gave him a close eye smile and punched him in the stomach knocking all the air out of him.

"Sin!" Ja'far yells.

"Hahahaha! Hic! So borrowing! Hic! " Lia holds her stomach from laughing.

"Waaaah! More whine! Whooo!" She grabbed the bottle and chugged it down.

"Hey Lia!" Camilla said.

"What are you doing?!" Morgiana said to her.

"Wwwhhhhaaattt?" Lia slurred.

"Who do you love?" She said.

Lia just looked at her with a confusing face.

"I love paaaasssttttaa!" She said and everyone burst out laughing.

"Haha...who...do...you hate?" She mange to say in between laughs.

"Siiiinnbbbadd!" She slurred.

"AHHAHAHAHA!" Everyone was laughing theirs heads off.

"Why?" She said.

"Because he's a wooommmmaaanniiiizzzerrr!" She said.

"Aaannnnd?" Camilla continued.

"Cus he gets on my nerves!" Lia slurred.

"And?" She continued.

"...I don't know...sniff...Whhaaaa!" And Lia fell on her knees and began to cry.

"Lia is a crazy and crying drunk." Sharrkan faced palm at watching her cry.

"Wheshhh Sinbad?! Whhhhysssh won't he notttttshhh mmeee?" She cried.

"I'm right here Lia..." he walked up to her.

"Sin!" She grabbed his head hugged him.

His face being buried in her chest. Everyone's jaw dropped. Suzuki, and Misty covered Isabel's and Aladdin's eyes. Same with Renacha for her daughter. Camilla took the camera and was still recording.

"Ne Sin! watashi wa anata o aishite...(hey Sin! I love you...) " she smiles kindly down at him.

He looks up at her with his face all red.

Isabel turned beat red.

"What did she say?" Sinbad asked her. She had her eyes cover and refused to say what her sister said.

" she'll kill me if I tell you!" Isabel said.

"Hey Sin...Here's your reward for saving me!" She smiled at him.

He looked at her confuse. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and brought his face near hers.

She.

Kissed.

Him.

"Thank god I got the camera!" Misty took It from Camilla and she and Pisti were fan girling, and recording it.

Everyone's jaws was hanging open.

Lia broke the kiss with leaving a small trail of saliva, making everyone turn red.

"Goood night..." And she was knocked out cold.

Sinbad picked her up and carried her to her room. He opened her door, and went inside, and layed her in her bed.

"Sigh...you're crazy you know that..." he fixed a strand of her hair.

He was about the leave when her hand grabbed his wrist and flung him one her bed.

He was shocked. She quickly climbed on top of him. The straps on her dress top had come loose and slid down her shoulders. She was still drunk. She got her face closer to him and stared at him.

(A/N: there is going to Be smut! I will not be held responsible for scaring a 10 year old girl! You been warned. Other wise enjoy!)

He really is trying to keep himself under control.

"Eeeehhhhhh..." She groaned as she stares at him.

She got her face closer and nuzzles her face on his neck.

"Lia..." He couldn't help but like that way she was acting.

She then went up and rubbed her chest on his chest.

"Dammit Lia, you're gonna make me loose control..." He growled.

"Sin..." she said.

Lia then licked his bottle lip. Now that set him off. His hand shot up and went behind her head and brought her face close and smashed his lips on hers.

He kissed her roughly, he slipped his tongue in her mouth and explores her wet cavern. She moans in pleasure, and kisses back. Both their tongues fighting for dominance. She wraps her arms around his neck. Both then stop for air. Their breath ragged and heated. He then flips her over so now he is on top of her. He kisses her again, rough and needy. His hand trails down to her shirt and begins to unbutton the middle of her dress top. Her hands mange to take off his shirt.

Exposing his well tone body.

"Sin..." She moaned his name as he did butterfly kisses on her neck and sucked her sweet spot on her collarbone.

"A-Ah!" She moaned in pleasure as her hands roamed his chest.

"Lia..." Sinbad said her name sweetly.

Before he could continue...

"Snore..." He got up and looked down at her.

She fell asleep.

Sinbad slumps his head on her shoulder.

"Don't go to sleep on me..." He groans.

He then gets up and undresses himself and goes back in her bed. He brings her closer and wraps his arms around her. Lia feels warmth and snuggles closer to it.

"Good night Lia.." He kisses her forehead and goes to sleep but smiles when he hears...

"I love you...Sinbad..." she mumbled.

(A/N: It is over, I repeat, it is over.)

-The next day -

"Damn that Lia..." Ja'far grumbled as he held his head.

He still had a slight hangover from last night. He was on his way to Sinbad's room to wake him up.

"Sin get up!" He burst in his room.

He was surprised he wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" He closed the door and left.

He was about to head towards Sinbad's office when...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

Oh boy...

He knew exactly who and where that voice came from.

Lia's room...

He went over there and sure enough, he found his king. And Lia with her Iron pipe she always has under her bed, ready to kill him.

"What are you doing in my room?!" She swung it at him.

Sinbad dodges.

"Me?! You're the one that grabbed my wrist and swung me on your bed and kissed me!" Sinbad quickly grabs the blanket and wraps it around his waist.

Lia froze, and turned to stone.

"I think you just broke her." Ja'far said as he dragged Sinbad away.

"By the way, I enjoyed last nights festival." He smirks at her before he leaves.

After that disaster, Lia got dressed and headed to the dinning room. Before she did Camilla and Misty showed her the footage from last night. Lia locked herself in her room for days.

"Come on Lia! Come out!" Lorena knocked on her door.

"No way in hell!" Lia said back.

The Kou empire doesn't come till in 5 days. She locked herself in her room for 6 days.

"She still refuses to come out?" Ja'far walked up to her.

"Yup. She's really ashamed of herself." Lorena sighs.

"Come on Lia! Open the door!" Ja'far banged on her door.

"No!" Lia say.

Masrur comes with Aqua. She's carrying a tray of food for her.

"Can you guys try?" Lorena says.

"Lia, come out." Masrur says.

"Fuck off!" She yells.

"Don't break the door open!" Aqua goes in front of him and tries to push him away before he destroys the door out of rage.

They then hear shuffling.

"She jumped out the window." Lorena says and Ja'far and Masrur face palm.

Lia ran to the deepest part of the woods. And jumped in a pound that was hidden.

"Gasp! That feels better." She comes to the surface and lazily lays down on the water and floats.

"I really hate the way I was acting. Stupid Stupid!" She yells at herself.

"Yes you are." She turns around and finds Sinbad sitting on a boulder with a smug smirk on his face.

Lia's face turns beat red and looks away from him.

"How did you find me?" She glares at him.

"You do realize your room is right next to mine. And I saw you jump out the window. I was outside sparring Sharrkan." He said and Lia groans.

"Why...?" She got out of the water and used her wind magic to dry herself.

Once she was finished, she walked up to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day." Lia looks at him.

"Hmmmm...I don't know. I kind off enjoyed it." Sinbad smirks and Lia turns beat red.

"Pervert!" She tries to slap him and he grabs her hand and pins her onto the boulder.

"I will become one of that's what you want me to. Besides, we still need to do your punishment." He gives her a lewd smile before he kisses her.

After a minute, she finally begins to kiss back. He hoists her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He grinds his hips on to hers.

"Huff...Huff...Sin..." she moaned as he kisses her neck.

"Wait! We have to go back to the palace!" She makes him stop.

"You're gonna drive me insane at this rate!" He puts her down.

"But on the positive side, you're finally my girlfriend again." he gives her a goofy grin and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess I am." She hugs him and rest her face on his chest.

He hugs her back and rest his head on her head.

"I'm just glad you're back with me." He smiles at her warmly.

They stood like that peacefully until..

"But you are still reviving your punishment."

"No Sin."

"Seriously!?"


	12. Announcement

Hey Everyone! sorry I have not updated in so many months. I saw a few of the comments. now before anyone gets salty, The Magi of Time and Space was my first fan fiction and has MANY errors.

Forgive me. Also, I noticed from old and new comments that some of you guys pointed out that Lia is a bit too OP. And yes I understand why some of you guys lost interest in this story. But I'm sure you guys also noticed how much our main character has grown. And some pointed out how I always make Sinbad make mistakes and always the bad guy. How Lia made a big deal over her memories sealed away but if she messes up, she has no problem in erasing his. My writing has grown over the past years and I re-read my own stories to look for mistakes and errors. True, during the first arc, I admit, I made her a too OP and a bit ignorant also. But as the story develops, I hope you see that she herself begins to realise her own mistakes and tries to atone for them. Just like Sinbad is with her. My main reason why I have my characters make so many mistakes and even regrets is so they can realize them and grow. Remember, don't judge a book by it's cover. I do apologize if you have lost interest and find many problems with this story. This was my first fanfic that I began around November of 2016. Hard to believe it's been a year since I published this story. As for my other works, many possibly will be re-written and fixed. Again, I am sorry if you lost interest, but I still hope you enjoy my other works.

Everyone who has read the early announcement I put, I am sorry if I offended you guys in any way. I'm not saying that all of you guys are saying my OC's are OP but please understand that I do put a lot a work and research in making these stories. I love you guys all and I love all your works. But please do not spread poison on others.

\- Sakura108645


	13. Stories!

Hey Everyone!! So many of you think I have died but I am alive! So, many of my fan fictions are on wattpad, my main fan fiction account.

people: traitor!

wait! Before anyone comes after my head, I have good news! You will all be getting those stories published here soon! Until then, please wait.

Books that Will be Published:

Magi one shots and More

Magi: The Holy Grail War (AU)

The Second Ruler (Fate Apocrypha Fanfiction)

Sands of Time (Magi: AU)

The reason I also haven't been updating is because I have been doing many collaborations with many wonderful people. Also, so stories are in the process of being re-written. Alright, there you go. Until then, please enjoy the current stories or go to my account

Sakura108645 on wattpad.


End file.
